When It Happens
by AlwaysOnMyWayToYou
Summary: Regina is a famous actress, shooting a new TV-show. When she meets the young and vibrant Emma Swan she feels intrigued to say the least. The girl is not only her good friend's new personal assistant but apparently also the newest subject of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is kind of in between two worlds.

I'm basing our leading ladies and the rest of the charachters on the actual charachters from the show but in this story they're actually actors in OUAT. (the show is slightly or probably really different and I won't go into it in too much detail because I'm not planning on working that out… I don't have THAT much spare time.) Okay I'm very well aware of the fact it all sounds really weird and unclear but if you start reading it might start to make sense, or not? In which case, I'm sorry. Totally my bad.

Also, this is my first fanfic ever. I only ever write music so this is whole new territory for me. If you decide on reviewing (which would be so nice of you, thanks) please be nice to me.

I've writen a couple of chapters already and I feel like my writing is becoming looser as I go…

If you can all keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker that would be very much appreciated. Any and all mistakes you might come across that annoy the hell out of ya'll are due to my lack of _nativeness_ :p You can of course always tell me if I'm making major errors, that is.. if you're being nice about it. Feedback is also welcome of course!

Okay I'm gonna stop excusing myself now and start this story.

Regina is an actress on OUAT, as is Kathryn (and other people as well but that's not relevant to this chapter) Emma is a lot younger and Kathryn's personal assistant. She meets Regina for the first time.

Of course she has a past and blablabla but you'll all come to learn about that in good time.

I don't own OUAT or any of the charachters I just have some fun with them.

Rated M for later chapters.

CHAPTER ONE.

She looks up from her laptop, only to see that the entire room is empty now.

Earlier this morning it had been rather crowded. Not that she had minded. It was actually funny watching the extras getting ready, stressing over their scenes. But after a while she had just put her headphones in and started answering her boss's emails.

Now no one is around she decides it's safe to pull out the headphones and listen to some music through the laptop speakers. It's not like there's anyone to appose. She hums along to Fleetwood Mac, The Band, Buffalo Springfield and Bob Dylan songs. Occasionally adding some words to her soft humming.

_Like a rolling stone_

Suddenly she realizes time has past quicker than it had felt and it's already 3 pm, she feels slightly dehydrated. Placing her laptop next to her, the girl gets up and walks over to the watertank, her soft singing accompanied by silly dancemoves. Okay, dancing has never been her strongest suit but that doesn't mean she can't let loose from time to time, right? After downing three cups of water in a row she refills the plastic holder a final time to take back with her to the couch she has been working from.

Turning around she let's out a high squeel. She's taken by surprise when she sees she was never alone after all.

On the other side of the room, across from where she's standing she's surprised to see a dark haired woman looking in her direction, the woman is seemingly supressing a laugh. Pressing her lips together, her eyes less subbtle.

'I…' the young blonde smiles awkwardly. 'I'm sorry I didn't realize I wasn't alone.' She says, looking at the ground for a second before realizing she's only making the situation more uncomfortable like this.

She looks up with a huge smile on her face

'So, can I get you some water?'

'Would you mind? I'll give you one of my grapes in return.' The other woman offers kindly.

Emma chuckles at that.

'I don't know Miss. That sounds rather inappropriate and we just met .'

She jokes. Suprised at the sight of the other woman who clearly wasn't expecting her forward response.

Emma turns around and get's another cup of water.

Fuck how could she not have seen right away…She's only just realized who exactly the other woman is and can now knock herself in the head for saying something so stupid as she just had.

She has basically just hit on Regina Mills, as if it is the most normal thing to do.

Regina feels her cheeks flush red and can't supress her typical laugh.

_Okay Em, just bring her the water and be normal. Just be normal._

_Oh lord who am I kidding? I don__'__t do normal. Oh and lower the volume!_ Holding both cups in one hand she walks towards her laptop to do so.

Regina watches the young woman walk towards her. She hasn't even bothered responding to the blunt sexualy loaded joke simply because she has no idea what one could possibly asnwer to that.

'Here you go.' She hands her the plastic cup.

Regina takes a few sips while the young blonde sits down beside her.

Sitting on her right leg so she can face the dark haired actress, keeping a safe distance though. So she shouldn't, wouldn't invade the other woman's personal space.

She leans over to take a grape from the little jar sitting beside Regina on the couch.

Quickly eyeing the woman before actually doing so. Making sure if the offer still stood.  
>'I can take one right?'<p>

The brunnette surpresses a laugh. She turns her head and holds up her cup.

'You did hold up your end of the bargain, dear.'

Did she do that on purpose? Did she really just say that in her 'Evil Queen' tone?

Regina pulls up her eyebrows and chuckles before putting the grape in her mouth.

'You know you could have told me to turn down the volume. I didn't realize I wasn't alone. So please accept my apology.'

The young woman closes her eyes slightly whilst bowing her head a little and making an apologyzing handgesture.

Regina laughs

'It's quiet alright, you have splendid taste in music.'

She says before pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows in an impressed manner.

'So I don't mind it really.'

'Well in that case I take my apology back.' Emma huffs.

Regina laughs.

_God that laugh_

'I'm Emma.' The young woman offers her hand in a burst of confidence.

Regina's laughter sinks into the prettiest smile Emma has ever witnessed in her entire life while she shakes the woman's hand.

'It's nice to meet you Emma. I'm Regina.'

'Likewise!' Now Emma isn't sure what to say next so she's very happy when the older woman starts to talk.

At this point Emma is having trouble breathing while interacting with the woman and desperatly hopes that it isn't showing too much.

She tries to keep her cool on the outside.

'So you're an extra on the show or something?' Regina askes while taking a grape and offering another one to the young woman as well.

Em takes one and eats it whilst thinking of Regina's question, for a split second there her mind is blurred from the proximity of the other woman and she hasn't heard the actual words that had come out of her mouth.

'Hu?' she asks with a confused expression.

Regina chuckles before couching since she almost chocked on the grape in her throat.

'I'm sorry.' She keeps on laughing.

Emma's head turns red. 'is there something funny?' she asks awkwardly.

Regina stops laughing. 'Your face. You made a hilarious face.'

'Oh yeah, it does that sometimes' she smiles.

'So are you?' Regina asks again.

'Am I what?' Em's confused. She narrows her eyes but is still smiling, waiting for clarification from the older brunnette.

Regina lets out another, smaller chuckle. 'An extra… on the show.'

'Oh. No. No no.' She shakes her head. 'I work for Kathryn… Nolan' she adds just to be clear which Kathryne she's talking about.

'Oh?' Regina's surprised by her asnwer.

'I'm her personal assistant.' Emma clarifies casually.

The girl before her seems so young. Not childish of course but just rather young to be a personal assistant.

Regina and Kathryn had always been really close actually. So the fact that she didn't know her friend had hired a personal assistant did feel pretty weird but the last couple of weeks had been so busy she realized she shouldn't be surprised. She makes a personal nota to call her later to hang out soon.

'Impressive!' she says with indeed… and impressed facial expression.

Emma smiles. 'Yeah it's pretty unbelievable for me even.'

'I don't wanna sound rude, so please don't feel offended or anything but aren't you very young?' Regina asks careful but nonetheless forward.

Emma pulls up her eyebrows whilst nodding in agreement.

'Well for me personally, this is literally the oldest I've ever been but still I think you could say I'm pretty young.'

The older woman shoots her an annoyed gaze at that joke but Em can see she thought it was funny. At least a little.

'So how did that happen?' Regina asks nonetheless, still impressed and interested.

Emma clears her throuth before saying.

'Well I don't know it kind of just did. I mean probably years ago when my parents decided to have unprotected sex.' She looks up at the woman with a wide grin across her lips.

The other woman gives her another one of those gorgeous gazes that she tries to sell off as a look of annoyance. Emma isn't easily fooled though.

The dark haired woman gives her a punch on the shoulder.

'You morron.'

'Auwch' Em says while rubbing the place where Regina's hand has just touched her.

_She just touched me _

Regina blushes.

'No serious now… I met Kat in London after a concert we both attended. I had travelled there, from Holland… where I've lived for a while. So yeah, I went there just to see the concert. so I was going to try to take the first train back. I guess I was just waiting for the hours to pass when she noticed me after exiting the concert hall. We kind of started talking and the next day she offered me the job. We flew here the same day.'

There is just something about the girl. How she talks and how every second her face seems to have a new expression washed over it. The way she looks. There's something or several things. But at this point. There's no way of pointing out what exactly.

'That's a crazy story. Wauw.' Regina's kind of speechless to the explanation.

'Yeah it's pretty crazy.' Em says nodding her head, her gaze drifting away into the room. She sighs and smiles.

'So whatcha doing?' she kind of sing-songs the question.

Regina smiles. And pulls up a stack of papers from beside her.

'Lines' she says nodding and pursing her lips.

'You want me to go over them with you?' the young woman asks right away. Surprised at her own bluntless.

Regina feels very much at ease but at the same time has a weird feeling in her stomach. It's not an awefull feeling so she tells herself that she probably is getting a bit nervous for her big scenes later that day.

That doesn't happen much to her, but occasionally she could get a little nervous.

'You think you're up for it?' she asks, a smile crossing her lips.

_Those lips_

'Of course.' She leans over and takes the papers from the older womans hands.

Regina can't help but just stare at the girl now.

'Okay so I take it you know your lines?' the young woman asks rather cocky and arrogant before giving the actress a little wink.

This girl really knows no shame. Lana thinks.

_She__'__s pretty cool._

'Okay so I'm basically everyone except for the Queen. Go!'

Regina's eyes widen at the girl. 'How. You know I'm the Queen?'

'Well if they type-casted at all I don't think you could be playing anyone but the Queen, right?' Emma says softly, eyebrows high and a little smirk across her lips.

Regina feels her cheeks turn crimson. Her jaw dropping slightly.

'Plus I actually watch the show.' Em casually adds. And laughs.

Regina shakes her head with that 'annoyed gaze' in her eyes.

'screw you Emma.' She laughs.

'You actually made me believe you didn't know me.' She says acting as if she's offended by the situation.

'Um, I think I acted normal, thank you… what did you want me to do? Act all starstruck and fall at your feet?' Em laughs

Regina laughs along

'That doesn't sound to bad actually.' She jokes and they both laugh at their rediculas conversation.

The two women start going through the scenes Regina has to learn by heart.

To Emma it's really fascinating watching Regina really get into her role of Evil Queen. She truly is a great actress.

Regina on her turn is very much surprised herself to learn that the young woman actually seems like a pretty great actress herself. Switching from persona to persona whilst going through the script. The fact her current reading partner is acting along with her makes it so much easier and fun to go through the script.

At moments when either of them fall out of their rolls they just have the best laughs.

The young woman feels oddly familiar to the dark haired actress.

This could be the beginning of a great friendship she thinks to herself.

The two are taken by surprise when they hear a cellphone go off.

They have been very caught up in the scenes and in Emma's case… Regina.

The blonde answers the vibrating device in her pocket.

'Kat' she mouths to Regina.

Before realizing it might be weird to inform the other woman of who's calling her.

'Ready? Okay I'll be out in a minute. Just let me get my stuff. Aaight!'

'Gotta bounce.' She says before she puts the stack of papers in Regina's lap and playfully grabs another grape from the jar in between them.

She gets up from the couch they have been sharing and walks towards her laptop and bag. Turning off the music and placing the Mac in its bag.

'You think I could have your cell number?'Regina quickly asks the young woman before thinking.

The woman hasd no idea she had it in her to be this forward towards a stranger.

Emma is very surprised the older woman would want her number.

She doesn't really know what to make of it but of course she wouldn't mind giving it to her. Especially if it meant seeing her again.

'I think so yeah.' She chuckles.

Regina takes her phone from her pocket. 'Go.'

'0031 78 65 38'

A few seconds later she sees her phone light up again.

She sighs before answering.

'I'm on my way Kat' she says, sighing annoyed but only a little.

'Seriously?' The voice on the other end and behind her says low and dry.

Emma looks behind her embarassed and smirks at Regina

'Thanks.' She says pressing her lips together awkwardly.

Regina rolls her eyes but still smiles.

'There, now you have mine too.'

Emma nods. Before taking her bag and walking up toward Regina again. She quickly leans over and kisses the other woman goodbye with a peck on her cheek that was more of a brushing of cheeks.

Regina looks as though she's taken by surprise by the other woman's actions.

Em just laughs.

'Well I lived in Europe, dear.' She says cocky.

'Well thank God you didn't live in France, dear.' Regina replies, rolling her eyes.

'You keep telling yourself that, darling' Em winks jokingly.

Both burst out in laughter before the brunnette kicks Emma's leg. Not hard though. Just a nudge.

'Go! Your boss is waiting.'

The blonde puts on her serious face again. Salutes the dark haired woman with a formal nod. And leaves in a hurry.

Regina rolls her eyes before smiling wide.

_Definitely a funny friendship_

Kat and Emma sit in the car in comfortable silence listening to the silent radio.

'Were you able to keep yourself busy?' the older blonde asks

The young woman stares absentmindedly out of the window when her eyes drift to her boss.

'Hu?' she says smiling

'Or did you have a horribly boring time?' she chuckles.

Em snaps out of her daydream.

'Naa, I had fun actually. Got some work done and ran over lines with Regina.'

'Regina?' the older woman raises a perfect shaped eyebrow.

'The Evil Queen' says the young woman mysteriously, dangerously. Before smirking.

'I'll have you known I know who Regina is, we're actually really close. I was merely surprised you already socialized is all. You're so cool.' Kat jokes and laughs.

'I know right, I don't know how I do it … I win all of you over so easily.' She winks at her boss and Kat smiles wide while rolling her eyes.

'Charming our way to the top are we? I knew you were a con!'

Kat jokingly accuses the young woman.

'I'll send you a postcard.'Emma winks at her boss before Kat pinches her leg not being able to come up with another witty response. Em knows she's won this time. She smiles wide.

The woman were very comfortable around eachother. They'd taken quiet a liking towards eachother. Emma always seemed to know what her boss needed even if it was distance or silence. Even if it was just a hug. Even if it was a glass of wine. And Kathryn had listened to Emma, without pittying the young woman for what she'd been through. She had given her a new purpose by giving her the job and they both had eachother to thank for their new found happiness.

Em hoped her friend would some day really find a man who was worthy of her. And if she didn't, that she'd at least never had to feel lonely again.

Kat wished that Emma would find real happiness and now and then pushed the girl into asking someone out on a date. She wanted for the young woman to start thinking about her future and the prospect of working on a family, she'd always wanted one after all–even if it's just a good girlfriend… for now- would give her roots. Emma hadn't listened but Kat thought that if she kept trying it would eventually sink in. It had to.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all… Multiple people that reviewed noticed some of the same errors I made (which makes sense since they're there and you all have eyes, so yeah :p) But I'm glad you guys pointed that out so I know what to focus on. I'll try harder to not mess up the names. I guess it's cause I wrote most of it while doing other stuff (watching TV, talking to people, listening to music) and well… my mind tends to drift off. But I'll try not to do it anymore. Still, if it happens again you guys should totally call me out on it. Which I'm sure you will! ;)

This chapter is a lot shorter. I had some time today and got this done so I thought I'd put it up. Aaight. Peace!

CHAPTER TWO

The night had been creeping up earlier each day. _Winter must be coming_. Regina muses to herself. She loves wintertime for many reasons but most of all because in moments like these it simply gives her some sort of isolated feeling. Like she's really alone. Now one might think that's a sad feeling to want to have, but when the alternative is feeling lonely, you'll probably agree that feeling alone really is the better option…

Content about the scenes she's played today the actress is now sitting in her cosy couch, crawled up under a blanket with a glass of her favorite chardonnay.

_Life doesn't get better does it? _She silently fools herself. Then she sighs, realizing she's fooling herself. _Whatever_

Miles Davis is playing in the background. She really loves the solo part that's coming up, knowing it by heart she sings along getting lost in the moment.

Then the doorbell rings.

'That's weird' and she says it out loud to herself because it really is weird.

It's cold outside and she's not wearing much except for her sleepwear. So she takes the blanket with her when she gets up and moves over to the frontdoor.

Cautiously opening it, she wishes it's not an axe murderer.

'Hey'

It's definitely not an axe murderer.

'Hi' Regina says evenly, not really sure how to react to the unexpected visit.

'Um, You think I can come in?' the blonde woman in front of Regina asks unsure.

'Yes! Yes of course… How rude of me… please do come in.' She replies fast, and she takes a step backwards to make room for Emma to enter the warm house.

'How did you get my adress?' the brunette asks curious.

'Ow, Kat gave it to me. I'm sorry this was a bad idea wasn't it? I shouldn't have just come over…' she blushes a deep shade of red and looks down apologetic, ready to be thrown out any minute.

'Why are you here?' the brunette is confused with the whole situation. It's not that the girl is unwelcome of course… it's actually rather nice to see her but it's at least a little weird.

'I… I'm not sure…' the blonde says uncertain. She is.. really uncertain.

Something had drawn her here and she had followed her gut instict.

'I guess I just followed my gut instinct' and she rolls her eyes at herself.

Had she really just said that out loud? Damn she had. How fucking embarassing.

Regina smiles cutely in surprise.

'Look… there's something I wish I'd done earlier.' Emma sighs deep. And then locks her eyes onto the dark brown orbs in front of her.

Regina can almost taste the tention as it lingers between them in that moment.

_Was she actually implying… that?_

Her jaw drops and she swallows down the lump that's been forming in her throat.

'I'm not sure I understand.' She says. Her voice is deep, soft ans shaky. And _her breath smells of chardonnay. _Emma registers.

The blonde shakes her head at what she's about to do, but she's come this far so she's not backing down now.

The older womans eyes narrow at the realisation of what is happening. She holds her breath and whimpers softly as Emma ducks her face slightly to lower her pink lips and softly press them against darker plump ones.

Regina's heartbeat is faster than it's ever been and she can't think straight, her mind is one big blur. She wants to scream, but doesn't. That would for sure end the moment and there is no way she was initiating ending this moment.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Her eyes shoot open and the warmth and softness is gone from her lips. It's wrapped around her in the form of a blanket but there's nothing that breathes and locks it's eyes on hers and kisses her. She instantly misses the moment that never happened and curses herself for doing so. But it's stronger than herself.

'You really gotta stop drinking Reg.' She murmers to herself. Annoyed with how her mind had played tricks on her.

The past few days hadn't been very eventfull.

Both Kathryn and Emma got some paperwork done and are now out for dinner with a couple of friends. Kat's friends that have become Em's too.

Right after dessert the young blonde's phone vibrates. Just once.

She takes it from the pocket of her jacket.

Regina.

The girls breath hitches

She opens the text on her iPhone

_Hello Emma, I have scenes with Kat tomorrow. _

_Will you be there? –Regina_

She stares at the words for what seems like two seconds but is actually five minutes. When she's sure she's about to faint, the girl draws in small amounts of air to keep her from doing so. _Slowly… in and out_ she tells herself.

Why is she this affected by a stupid text message? She hadn't been expecting one that's for sure. Okay, the woman had asked for her number but that didn't mean she would actually use it. Ever. Right? At least that was what Emma had thought. But here it is. A text message. With a question. _Oh shit._ An answer is in order.

Looking up at the company around the table she notices the women are now laughing at a story one of them's enthousiastically sharing with the rest. She's picked up on absolutely none of it but laughs along anyway. Wouldn't want Kat to grow suspicious.

Emma looks back at her smartphonescreen and starts typing

_Hi, yeah I certainly will __:)_

_When__'__s your break?- Emma_

She presses 'send' right away and looks back up trying to listen to the rest of the story.

Almost immediately there's another vibration.

_Between 2 and 5- Regina_

Okay… that's informative, alright. What is she supposed to say now? There's no question this time, so if Regina is expecting an answer to that… what does she want for the blonde to reply? Maybe she had suddenly regretted starting to text and wanted to block off the conversation.

Another buzz

_Do you like cherrypie?- Regina_

Em's eyes widen at the words. She wasn't expecting that. Hell she wasn't expecting anything, really.

_Very much so! What are you up to?- Emma_

She hopes she's not being to invasive.

_Make an educated guess.-Regina_

Emma smiles and rolls her eyes.

_So, you__'__re baking. Don__'__t burn the house, dear.-Emma_

She smirks and pushes send

_I don__'__t have to give you any, you know.-Regina_

The girl chuckles reading the somewhat dubious response. Of course the older woman hasn't meant for it to sound sexual at all. Em knows this. She would never imply such a thing. Still, she couldn't help but feel a blush creeping up her cheeks regardless.

_I know, but you will. __:) __-Emma_

_And you__'__re so sure of this because...?-Regina_

_You__'__re still texting me- Emma_

_Goodnight Emma.-Regina_

_Sweet dreams Regina-Emma_

Sweet dreams Regina. She reads the last message a few times before putting her phone away and getting the pie out of the oven.

Why did she text Emma again? She has no clue.

Okay, she had been thinking of an excuse to use the number she'd so boldly asked a few days prior.

_Yeah that was kind of awkward_ she reminds herself.

Sighing deep she smells the warm pie that's resting on the counter. Her mind drifts off. Hopefully Em will like the recipe. She has used a bit too much sugar but perhaps the girl has a sweet tooth and that would just work out. She rolls her eyes at her train of thought. Annoyed with herself.

Sweet dreams Regina

_You have no idea._


	3. Chapter 3

It's really great to see that people actually follow this story! I never would have expected that. So yay and cheers to all of you! :D Also, thank you to the reviewers. You make my day.

As much as I would love to keep writing at this pace, the daily updates won't last, since school is starting again in a couple of days and I'll be very busy with rehearsals and music and stuff. But I do promise to make as much time in between all of it to write on this baby.

Here we go.

CHAPTER THREE

The next morning Regina's in her car, driving up to the studios.

Today's all indoor scenes in front of a green screen. Not her favorites if she has to be honest. But for some reason she still can't wait to get to work today. She chooses not to put too much thought into whatever reason that may be.

Pulling up in the parking lot she notices another car arriving. Two familiar women get out.

_Oh hey it's Kathryn and Emma_

They're laughing. Something must be absolutely hilarious because they really are laughing their asses off. A shot of some sort of stupid feeling shoots through the brunette but she decides to ignore it. It's a stupid feeling anyway.

She pulls the corners of her mouth into a proper reaction. A tiny smile graces lips. One that doesn't reach her eyes.

Then all of the sudden, as if it's fucking normal the young blonde slaps her bosses behind and winks at her. In response Kat playfully flashes her teeth at Emma and she tries to return the _favor_ but misses as the girl is too fast in turning away.

Regina has no idea what to make of it but it sure as hell doesn't leave her unaffected.

Before she realizes it, both blondes are walking into her direction, waving and smiling as they approach her. She's still slightly paralyzed from what she's just witnessed when Emma already made it to her car and opens the door for her.

'Are you camping out here?' she smirks at the older woman who rolls her eyes and steps out of her vehicle.

'I had some calls to make.'

Without giving it much thought she leans in and brushes her cheek against Emma's in a similar fashion the girl had 'kissed' her just a few days ago.

This, of course, to Kat's surprise.

'You girls! I'm so glad you two get along!' She exclaims enthusiastically whilst pulling her dark haired friend in for a hug.

Regina clears her throat awkwardly

'Well yes, why wouldn't we?'

'True, you totally should. But this is really perfect you know. We can all hang out. Oh Reggie it's really been too long since we've had a girlsnight!' Kat whines dramatically to which _Reggie_ smiles, for real this time and Emma giggles a little.

The small sound of laughter coming from the younger blonde draws Regina's attention and she can't help but just stare at her for a couple of seconds before regaining her sense of reality and she clears her throat once again.

'We will, we'll hang out.' She nods assuringly at her friend.

'Soooooo, where is it?' and Emma gives the dark haired woman a cheeky grin before looking past her into the car.

'Easy there champ, it's only 8' Regina laughs. She knows at what the young blonde is hinting of course.

The girl straightens out her posture, looks at Kat for a split second and then back at Regina.

'Yes, and I need some energy' she states matter of factly.

'What for? You'll be sitting around all day.' Kathryn rolls her eyes and chuckles.

'Lady, you obviously underestimate the importance of moral support. It is so very draining.'

Emma shakes her head and fakes being offended before another smille crosses her lips.

Taking a step back she puts a hand on both Regina's and Kathryn's lower backs and lightly pushes both women towards the studio's entrance.

'Enough chit chat ladies, these scenes aren't going to play themselves.'

'Yeah yeah whatever.' Kat shakes her head and sticks out her tongue at her young employee.

The dark haired woman, in her turn momentarily forgets how it is that people actually breathe. Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops at the physical contact she's experiencing.

She can practically feel Emma's hand burning on her back, through her jacket, through her shirt.

_For fucks sake, what's happening to me?_ She finds herself thinking. Again.

The hand lingers there for what seems like forever. But that might also just be another trick of that mind of hers.

There really is no reasonable explanation for all of this, is there?

So naturally, Regina decides to push all feelings aside.

_Ignore it and it goes away._

Em holds open the door for them and takes their coats and bags as they head into hair and make up.

'Can I get you gals anything?' she so sweetly asks.

Kat purses her lips in a thinking manner. Clearly in deep debate.

'Tea, food, diamonds, you name it. I'm on it.' The girl states casually.

'Tea' her boss finally decides.

'Mint tea, one table spoon of honey. Check.' Em completes the order to which Kat nods at her reflection in the mirror.

'I've trained you well.' She winks.

The young blonde chuckles and turns her attention towards the other woman.

'Your Majesty?' and she says it as if it's the most normal way to adress Regina, who flashes her an award winning smile as her heart skips a beat. _Wait what?_

'Um, coffee?' _her Majesty_ asks

The girl nods. 'Knew it.'

'What? You knew what?' Regina narrows her eyes but still smiles as she eyes the younger woman. Playfully.

'I'd thought you were a coffee kind of girl. And I was right. Black I take it?'

The woman snorts at her choice of words. _Girl. that was a long time ago_ but Emma doesn't seem to be fazed as she just smiles and turns away, ready to go retrieve the beverages.

'Black it is.'

Before she's able to leave the room she almost bumps into the make-up artist.

'Ow I'm sorry! Do you want something to drink… or eat?' Em's tone is as friendly as can be.

'Oh euhm, juice perhaps?' Sharon smiles at her.

'Check. Tea, coffee, juice. Gee no one's eating?' she arches a brow.

Kat just shakes her head, the rest keeps quiet.

'You're all boring.' Emma shrugs and pouts her lips before she walks out of the room.

Both Kathryn and Regina can't help but laugh at least a little at how comical the girl can be.

'So we're gonna start off with you Kathryn, I'll just go get your lashes real quick. Sandra's gonna be here any minute to start on you Regina, no worries.' Sharon explains. Reg nods.

As expected, a couple of minutes later Sandra enters the room.

'I know I'm late! I had a really rough morning so far and I'm really not in the mood for a lecture.' She says, seemingly exhausted.

'Hey relax San, no one's mad. Are you okay?' Regina asks concerned.

'Yeah well, Max cried all night. And I mean that… Like. All. Night. Long. Babies are such fun let me tell you.' It's a complaint but it's kind of touching how there's still a twinkle of affection in her eyes at the mention of her son. Even if he kept her up. All. Night. Long.

Reg smiles wide at Sandra. 'I'm pretty sure I've heard they grow fast.' She says reassuringly.

'I sure hope so, I think.' She smiles weakly. 'So where's Sharon?'

'Oh she's getting my lashes!'

'Kathryn! How are you? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there.' She smiles apologetic.

'It's okay sweetie, don't worry about it.' The blonde says while lightly squeezing the make-up artist's arm in a comforting manner.

'San! So great to see you! When should I come in?' a young good looking guy stands in the door opening, sporting a toothpaste smile.

'Um.' Sandra sighs. 'In an hour will do! Oh and bring Jack! I need to do his wounds, I need time for that!' she yells after him. But the guy's already taken off again.

'Pff' Sandra shakes her head, smirking. 'cutie'

Kat laughs then grins 'He is, isn't he.'

'Oh' and it's Regina's turn to smirk. 'Saw something you like?'

the blonde snorts at that one 'Yeah right, no thanks. I'm not really that into little boys.'

'He's not _that _young! Late twenties no?'

'Well wel, someone seems a little too interested. I say go for it Reggie!' Kat pats her friends leg pulling up her eyebrows suggestively.

'Not my type I'm afraid.' The brunette deadpans.

'But perhaps something for Emma?' she smiles softly at her own reflection, convincing herself that sounded convincing.

After a couple of seconds of deafening silence Kathryn starts laughing like a crazy person. _Suits her well._ Regina silently muses.

'Do share, what's so hilarious.' She asks annoyed.

The laughter goes on for a couple of seconds before the blonde turns serious and focuses on Regina.

'You're kidding right?' Kat grins and shakes her head amused.

The dark haired woman in front of her only seems to become more confused and raises a questioning eyebrow. 'Hmm?'

'Oh you don't know, don't you?' Kat stops laughing. One more light chuckle before she explains.

'She is completely gay.' Serious face, casual tone. _She's not joking._

Regina mirrors her expression except her jaw drops a little. For some reason she finds herself unable to bring out any sound until… she finally can.

'Oh. Well. I didn't see that one coming.' She raises both of her eyebrows and looks away from her blonde friend. Having her facial expression scrutinized right in this moment is not something she feels particulary comfortable with. She can't even find the strength to look at herself in the mirror, afraid of the confronting blush she'd no doubt find on her cheeks.

'Yeah, I was surprised as well I guess. She is however a complete gentleman, woman whatever. She's such a sweetheart.' The corners of Regina's mouth curl up in a small smile at Kat's words. And she nods, suddenly deep in thought about what she's seen earlier in the parking lot. She's not entirely sure what to make out of all of this. _Are Kathryn and Emma… are they… more than professionally involved with eachother?_

The thought is absolutely sickening, and she's beginning to fear that's not even because of the right reasons. Okay, the age difference must be huge, Regina thinks. But she decides to not dwell on that fact too much. Or at all. _Yes, let's forget about that._

'So' and she finds herself speaking before even thinking about where she's going with that sentence. 'You and Emma…' she waits a few seconds, now realizing exactly where she's going with that sentence. She winces at what she's about to say.

Kat looks at her expectantly, eyes narrowing in confusion. _Something about her tone is off_, she thinks

Biting her bottom lip the brunette takes in a sharp breath before continuing.

'Are you merely boss and employee…?'

'Oh no! Of course not. Let me tell you, I'm crazy about her. We really click. I'm so lucky to have just found her like that.' The confession comes out with such ease Regina feels like she's going to throw up on the spot. She can't believe what her friend is telling her.

She didn't even know she was into women

'What?!' Regina says sharply and she can't help it, but there's a hint of anger lacing her tone.

'Well' Kat begins. She wants to explain how they've really become close as friends in no time but then all of the sudden realizes what exactly the dark haired woman -now watching her with wide eyes- actually thought she had meant.

'Oh hell no Reg! No we… no not close like that! Of course not! She works for me! I'm straight! I could be her great-great-grandmother. Shall I go on?' she convincly exclaims.

A gush of relief washes over Regina and she feels like there's a huge weight falling off of her shoulders.

'No Em is single, she's been dealing with some stuff. But I guess she'll tell you in good time. That girl has been through a lot.'

And there's the weight again. She really doesn't want there to be some horrible truth about the young woman's past. She seems to have such an uplifting spirit. Is she really hiding a troubled side so frickin' deep that Regina never would have guessed it existed?

She quickly shakes of these dark thoughts when she realizes how weird it is for her to think this much about a person she's only just met.

And really, they haven't even had a deep conversation or anything. She shouldn't be invading the girl's personal affairs. Even if it's just in her own mind. It's wrong.

'So, how old is she anyway?' the words fly out. Just like that. Didn't she just decide to drop the subject? She inwardly scowls herself for being so weak.

That moment the subject of their conversation walks in. Her vibrant green eyes concentrating on the cups in her hands. She places them in front of the women.

'Ask her.' Kat gestures towards the young blonde. But Regina doesn't.

'So I suggest ya'll start drinking, see the juice probably cooled off the hot beverages and vice versa.' There's a bulge in her pants.

'What have you got there?' Kat smirks and points at the weird shape.

The girl grins wide and gives her boss a quick suggestive wink. Kat laughs and rolls her eyes.

'Oh I see you're just happy to see me.' She jokes along.

Emma reaches for her pocket and pulls out a small red can. It's not a coke. She holds the cool metal against her cheek and sighs lovingly.

'You're impossible' Kat half groans half chuckles.

'What? It brings back childhood memories.' She sweetly says.

Having had a little more time to see what exactly could be the content of the can, Regina's eyes grow wide in confusion.

'Beer brings back childhood memories?' she asks curiously, traces of unbelieve in her tone.

Emma looks back and forth a couple of times between the two women sitting in front of her before focusing solely on Regina, lowering a bit so they're on the same height.

'Am I gonna have to remind you everytime I see you?' she tilts her head slightly_. _

_ow she's cocky _

The brunette inwardly wishes her cheeks aren't actually as crimson as they feel.

Uncertain of what to say she just shrugs 'Uhm'

Em smirks at her.

'I've lived in Europe, dear.'

She stands back up and laughs before smiling sweetly at Regina. Making her feel more comfortable again.

She really doesn't want to scare this woman by coming on too strong or being rude or anything like that. It's just so tempting to mess with her head.

'Besides, I'm saving this baby for lunch.' She hints at the can.

Both Sharon and Sandra usher the young blonde to get out of there and let them do their job in peace. Em obeys and leaves the women so they can get to work, off to go get some work done of her own. She has some phone calls to make, some emails to answer, some paperwork to work through. All for Kathryn of course. Not wanting to let her boss down she decides to get to it right away. She takes a seat at a vacant table in one of the lounge areas, where the cast and crew usually hang out to just chill or go through their lines or whatever, when they have some time to spare.

_It's gonna be a long day._ She knows but doesn't mind.

Suddenly remembering something, she gets out her phone and starts typing out a message

_You still owe me that cherrypie, Miss Mills –Emma_

A couple of rooms further Regina's eyes grow wide in surprise, making her re-read the text a few times, trying to process all eight words before unknowingly turning blood red in embarrassment.

_Miss Mills._ What a way for the young woman to adress her. And why the hell is she so affected by it? It makes no sense. No sense at all. No. She shouldn't dwell on it too much. Mustn't dwell on it at all. This girl is just incredibly spontaneous and open, she shouldn't think anything of it. And sure as hell not let that girl get under her skin. But why does she has the horrible feeling that ship had sunken already?

_Whatever. Two can play this game._

_Sweet things will come to those who wait, darling- Regina_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to all and happy november! As much as I wish I could, I'm afraid I won't be able to update tomorrow. I will however post asap and try not to let you down. Perhaps I'll put up shorter chapters? We'll see. For now, here's chapter four. Thank you for the follows, favorites, reviews, everything. You guys make this even more fun for me. Peace and (hopefully) have fun reading!

CHAPTER FOUR

Time has crawled by like a cripple ant that's carrying a cricket up a hill.

Emma's positively sure that at some point, time had even stood still and the earth had stopped spinning. It sure as hell felt like it.

Has she died and gone to heaven? _No that's stupid_. She's probably just hallucinating, imagining stuff. Her palms are sweaty and her throat is _desertly_ dry. She pinches her wrist and winces. _Shit, this feels so frickin' real_, she thinks.

Maybe it is real, everything sure as hell seems real, well… everything, except for that flirty text message.

_Sweet things will come to those who wait, darling- Regina_

Blinking a few times, to check if her eyes still work she can feel goosebumps covering her clothed skin.

_Okay, shit just got real._

Could it really be that Regina, gorgeous smart sophisticated Regina Mills is flirting with her, Emma Swan? The blonde stares into the distance, thinks deep and contemplates the possibilities.

_No fucking way._This woman is just incredibly spontaneous and open, she -as much as she wants to- shouldn't think anything of it.

First of all; there is no way Regina is even a lesbian or bi for that matter.

Secondly; if, in a parellel universe Regina was gay… she would never ever be interested in someone like Emma.

And last but not least, and this one is really simple; There is no way Emma could ever be that lucky.

_Forget it Swan, forget her._

Well, not really… just forget her like _that_. It'll only leave you heartbroken and hurt. Once again. _You're weak enough as it is._

She puts her phone aside and continues to sort through Kathryn's inbox on her laptop.

Until, all of the sudden, she's distracted from her task at hand by someone clearing their throat.

'Euhm. Hi, is this seat taken?' a friendly face smiles.

'Nope, it's all yours.'

'Thanks.'

For a couple of minutes there seems to be no sound but the dashing of Emma's fingers on the keyboard of her laptop. All of the sudden Emma hears soft murmering from the woman sitting across from her. She looks up and chuckles lightly.

'Don't laugh, it's a tricky part!' the short haired woman smiles.

'You need some help with that?' Emma's tone is friendly but cautious.

Sure she'll gladly help the actress out with her lines, but if she'd rather do it by herself that's totally okay too. 'I mean I don't have to.' She shrugs.

'You'd do that?' the woman's smile widens.

'Of course! I'm Emma by the way. Here give me that.' She leans over and takes the script from the older woman.

'Oh yes. Well, nice to meet you Emma. I'm Mary. I'm having troubles with that second paragraph. Here.' She points out for the young blonde.

'Okay, well. Start.' Em nods friendly.

And that's why Emma is now impersonating the Evil Queen, of all people.

Dark curious eyes are fixated on the back of her head. If magic was a thing, the blonde would feel Regina's eyes bore right through her, no doubt. But in this reality, she's oblivious to the set of eyes staring at her and she continues her little act as she sneers line after line in Mary's direction.

_That's actually pretty impressive _Regina smirks. And she takes a few steps forward into the women's direction. Placing her index finger in front of her dark red lips, she warns the older woman in front of Em to not sell out her presence. Leaning in slightly, she now finds herself right behind the girl.

Emma's voice is low and regal as she speaks.

'I shall destroy your happiness'

'If it is the last thing I do' Regina's much lower, sultry voice completes the sentence for her.

Her hot breath landing on the blonde's neck, bringing back those goosebumps she's spend the last couple of hours trying to shake off.

'Regina' the girl breathlessly exclaims. Her eyes grow wide. The older woman stands back up and smiles.

'Someone's ambitious.' She hints at the script in the girl's hands.

'What?' Emma's confused, and still slightly in shock from recent events.

'Oh! This. No I was just helping out Mary.' She rubs her face, pulling herself back into reality.

Regina looks at the woman at the other end of the table. She hates herself for it, but there's a glint of jealousy at hearing the young blonde is helping out the other actress with her lines.

_Oh please, pull yourself together Mills._

'Mary Margaret.' She says politely, but not too polite. Wouldn't want the woman to feel too comfortable.

'Hey Regina.' Mary greets her carefully.

'So' and the brunette's attention is back on Emma. 'Hungry still?' she arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'Always' the girl flashes her a convincing grin.

There's a moment of inner debate for Regina. _So I can pull out the pie here, and share it with Emma and mary No margaret Thank You blanchard. Or I can leave and take the girl with me. _She's had harder choices.

The brunette looks down at the black haired woman. both literally and metaphorically speaking.

'Can I steal Emma for a moment.' She so kindly asks, but not really.

'Um, sure…' Mary replies quickly, not wanting to test Regina's patience.

'Great.' And she turns on her heel, ready to make her exit. But not before she looks back over her shoulder. 'Coming?' her tone is rather demanding and sends a shiver down the young woman's spine. She's on autopilot and shoots out of her seat, ready to obey whatever demand is thrown at her. At least, that's how she feels right now.

'Yeah, I'm right behind ya!' she smiles nervously and waves goodbye at Mary Margaret.

A self-content smirk finds it's way onto Regina's features and subtly melts into a softer much rarer expression for her to wear.

'So, you and Mary really love each other, don't you?' the blonde girl jokes as soon as they've both left the room. Now walking alongside each other.

Regina shakes her head, chuckling. 'I can't help it. For some reason she always gets on my nerves.' She explains.

'Yeah, she did seem like a real bitch in there.' Emma's sarcasm is obvious.

Regina sighs deep. 'Ugh, she's just so easy to walk over. That woman has no backbone let me tell you, I just don't know how to deal with that.' She smiles apologetic at the blonde.

_Why do I feel the need to feel sorry for my more than justified behaviour?_

'Hey it's fine' Emma shrugs. 'Granted, it was a little scary but nothing I can't handle.' And that last part she adds with a wink in Regina's direction.

The older woman purses her lips, raises her eyebrows and feels her heart skip a beat.

_Don't flirt _she warns herself.

'Brave girl' the corners of her mouth curl up into a predatory grin.

_Waw good job Reg. One full second of self-control._

Emma quickly clears her throat, trying to mask the small whimper she knows she can't hold back.

'Where are we going?' she breaks the tension as they've started to climb what seems like endless amounts of stairs.

'The roof.' Regina simply states.

'Oh.'

'Oh?' the brunette hadn't really put a lot of thought into her plan of taking Emma up to the roof. She guesses the blonde must think it's a little weird for her to just pull her out of her conversation with Mary Margaret to just go to the roof.

And to finally give her some of that promised cherry pie of course.

'Why are we going to the roof?' Em asks curiously. Regina looks at her for a second and is greeted with a sweet, open expression that makes her smile in return.

'Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to.' She says lightly, teasingly so.

'If, at the top of these stairs.. You'll give me what I've been wanting so badly and what I know – don't try to fool me- you've been wanting to give me so badly, then I'm definitely coming with.' She rambles enthusiastically.

_Oh lord_

Regina just laughs at how that came out of the blonde's mouth because, fucking hell that didn't even sound just a little sexual. That's a whole new level of suggestiveness and it's far too absurd not to just laugh at what her mind makes out of all of it.

Her stomach is starting to hurt from laughing.

'I mean' Emma self-consciously tries to fix the mess she's made.

'It's fine Emma. Don't worry about it.' Regina smiles at the blushing girl. Sporting a blush of her own.

As soon as they reach the rooftop, the cool air hits their skins.

'I know it's chilly but it's totally worth it. Come over here. Look.' Reg gestures for the blonde to follow her. Em complies.

The next thing she knows she's faced with the most breathtaking sight she's ever witnessed. She might have seen more impressive landscapes or skylines but this view beats everything and anything, cause not only is the background a gorgeous carpet of colors covered with tiny moving lights and topped off with a clear blue sky. In front of the tableau vivant stands, so gracefully, the most mesmerizing creature in all of history. And Emma wants to cry because it's all so overwhelming when realisation hits her. The realisation that this is not just some stupid crush on a hot woman. It's been so long since she's felt this way. If she's honest, she hasn't felt _this _since _her_. But this is absurd because Regina is not for her. Much like _she_ wasn't meant to be the blonde's in the end either, still at least she'd had a glimpse of what love can feel like. Not that it matters. _It's done It's over. It won't happen again_. Of this she's sure.

She blinks back the tears that are threatening to escape and smiles instead. Her breathing's heavy

'You're gorge.. IT'S gorgeous.' She quickly _corrects_ herself. Thank God it's freezing outside and her skin's already completely flushed.

Regina, being lost in deep thought of her own, hasn't picked up on the slip up of the blonde girl and nods in agreement.

'Told you it'd be worth it.' She smiles.

'It is. Worth it.' Em sighs and walks to stand next to the brunette.

'Thank you for showing me.' Her words are sincere, as are her eyes.

_Damn those eyes_

'I sometimes come up here when I need some time for myself. It makes me melancholic, but I like it.' Reg confesses.

She reaches for her bag and puts it down, bending over to retrieve something from it.

They sit down in silence.

'Here.' And she hands over a purple plastic container. Emma carefully takes it from her, making sure she doesn't touch the woman's hand in doing so. That would only stir up unwelcome sensations. Ones she wouldn't know how to deal with.

The brunette never averts her eyes from the girl but their gazes don't meet. The blonde simply hums and pulls te lid from the container. Inside, as expected there's a healthy serving of cherry pie awaiting her. The scent hits her nostrils and she groans appreciatively before letting her eyes meet Regina's.

'It looks delicious.' She grins.

The brunette stares at her before snapping out of her trance.

'Oh. Hold on.' She goes through her leather bag once more. 'Here. This'll be easier.' She chuckles lightly and hands Emma a fork.

The simple fact that Regina has thought about bringing her a fork, momentarily makes the blonde feel featherlight. And then Em rolls her eyes at herself. _Easy to please much_

She digs in and takes a first bite while the older woman watches her expectantly.

The next thing she knows there's a flavour explosion taking place in her mouth, on her taste buds. She closes her eyes to fully take in the taste of the sweet sweet cherry pie of that sweet sweet woman.

Regina can feel a shiver running down her spine. Not only is the blonde obviously loving something she has made, the girl is moaning in appreciation. Eyes closed, chest heaving.

All of the sudden she's doubting if this was a good idea. Surely she couldn't have anticipated for a piece of pie to have this affect on the girl, and for the girl, in her turn, to have such an affect on her. For her head to be reeling the way it does for her heart to be longing the way it longs.

She finally averts her gaze. It seems inappropriate to be watching the girl while she's indulging on the baked goods.

'Mmmm' the younger woman groans. 'Seriously, so fucking good, Regina.' A mouthful of cherry-pie filling.

Reg swallows thickly. 'Good. I hoped you'd like it.' She keeps her eyes at the city skyline.

'I get it, you know.' Em's voice is soft in the actress's ears but her words are confusing and Regina's face shows it. Emma smiles.

_That smile_

The girl turns her focus to the view in front of them and waves her free hand around.

'The feeling you get. Coming up here to feel it. It's a good feeling.'

'It feels' Regina's voice cracks a little.

'Safe.' The girl finishes her thoughts.

They both turn to look at each other. Regina nods slowly.

It takes all of Emma's willpower to not look down at the brunette's lips that seem so teasingly close to hers right now. She manages to restrain herself from doing just that and takes in a huge breath before turning back to look at the city in front of them.

'I feel it too.' She shares truthfully.

'Down there, you have to face it, deal with it, learn from it then get over it and move on. Up here it's all just.. what it is. And it's okay. Even if it really isn't, not down there. If it's something you've felt, or feel, it can be real and it can be here, no expectations no deadlines, no flatlines. And really… that leaves you with nothing but…'

'The truth' it's Regina's turn to complete the other woman's thoughts.

'Yeah. Just that.' Emma smiles, a single tear rolls down a pink cheek. But Regina won't see it as she quickly wipes it away before taking another bite of the delicious pie.

Of all the times Regina has come up here to get away from things, this time will go down in history as her favorite 'escape to the roof-break' ever.

'Here, Have some.' Emma balances a generous piece of cherry-deliciousness on the fork. She leaves it hovering over the container so she won't spill any of it on the brunette's outfit.

'You sure?' Reg turns her gaze at Em who's focusing on the fork in her hand.

The brunette can't help but frown when she sees the girl's red eyes.

She doesn't mention it though but her heart aches at the sight and she wishes there's anything she can do to make the young woman feel better. Regina decides to make it her goal to at least make her smile as much as possible.

As the fork approaches, she grows more and more nervous.

_Is she really going to feed me?_

_Oh fuck she's going to feed me!_

She's not sure if she really really hopes that's exactly what's going to happen or if she really realy wishes it won't. She gets her answer when right at the last second, the girl drops the utensil in the container and simply hands it over. Her disappointment speaks volumes.

'Positively.'

Regina takes the fork and puts it in her mouth, the knowledge that she's sharing a fork with Emma makes her feel fuzzy and warm inside. Just moments ago that same piece of metal had been enveloped by Emma's mouth.

_Stop thinking like that, it's so wrong! _The woman keeps reminding herself.

'Mmm I'm a genius' she compliments her own baking skills, grinning. Making the blonde smile.

_Score._

'So what are you doing this weekend?' Em suddenly asks, attempting to sound casual.

In an effort to keep her hands busy she takes the pie back from Regina and takes a small bite. Letting the fork linger in her mouth, sucking on it nervously.

The older woman's eyebrows shoot up toward her hairline, in surprise.

'Nothing special, why?'

'No reason, why?' Emma quickly says and purses her lips annoyed with herself.

_You're a morron Em._

'I'm sorry, just.. forget about it.' She shrugs disappointed at her own lack of guts. Or relieved.

'Do you… want to do something?' Regina asks cautiously. Slowly.

'It's fine, we don't have to.' The girl smiles weakly, her lips are pressed together in a thin line.

'I'm asking you.' The dark haired woman sighs whilst rolling her eyes at the girl.

There's a moment of silence before they both burst out in a fit of chuckles.

Regina grins wide 'You're an idiot' she jokingly scolds the younger woman.

'I never said I wasn't' Emma laughs in response.

'It's fine. It's nothing I can't handle.' Regina winks.


	5. Chapter 5

SO, I tried my best to not keep you waiting too long, as I will continue doing.

AlexandriaVE: Thanks, I like that you got that! ^^ I'm from the Dutch speaking part of Belgium. Study in Antwerp. So yeah there's that :)

Thank you to all the reviewers and followers, you're all lovely.

Here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER FIVE

**Regina's POV**

So, today was fun. A lot of fun. She definitely wants more of today, that much she knows. Luckily, it kind of looks like that's exactly what she'll get. Emma had almost asked her out after all. She hadn't really, not fully. But she had hinted at it and Regina had taken matters into her own hands and pulled the band-aid. Quick, painless, harmless really.

Now, she couldn't be more proud of herself. Okay, she's scared shitless but there's no way back now and there's no way in hell she would want to go back regardless.

The beautiful blonde had promised to text her with details.

Regina has the whole weekend off anyway, so really, anything at any time will work.

Anything, and her mind wanders off to the possibilities of what her _date_ with Emma will be like. Dinner perhaps? It's a classic but for good reason.

'Dinner would be lovely' she playfully says to herself while changing into her sleepwear, consisting of a pair of soft silk pants and a simple skin-hugging top.

Pulling her fingers through dark brown stresses of hair she ties it up into a little ponytail.

All the while thinking of blonde longer stresses and how it would be like to run her hands through those. She hums softly, an old jazz tune she adores but had forgotten about up until now. It just had popped into her head, and started spilling from her lips at the mere thought of the blonde girl.

'You do crazy things to me, Miss…' and she pauses her voiced thought right there.

_What's your last name Emma?_ It's a silent question directed at the imaginary Emma on her mind.

_Such a mystery_ the brunette muses

_For now_.

Regina slowly shakes her head, feeling the heat rise in her body.

She goes to stand in front of her dresser and stares at herself in the antique mirror.

Eying herself, taking in her appearance whilst trying to look as seductive as possible. She bites her lower lip and tilts her head a little.

'If you'll let me unravel it for you.' It's a breathless whisper, almost inaudiable. Not that there's anyone to not hear it anyway. No one except for the brunette herself. Still, saying the words out loud are confronting. Even if they're just soft whispers. They hit her and then sink in and then taint every single cell of her being until she's drenched in the reality that she's falling for Emma Something.

And she lets it happen, because at this point she wouldn't know how to stop it, if she wanted to.

Regina wishes with all of her might that her heart will be strong enough for anything that lays ahead of her. Of them, hopefully. That she's really being brave, rather than naive and that in the end she'll be able to look back and thank today's Regina for taking this risk.

Inhaling a deep breath she walks towards her bed. It looks warm and inviting, much like a certain blonde she knows.

_That's taking mellow to a whole new level Reg. _She laughs at herself, but not scoldingly so.

_So what?_ She shrugs and slides under the cream-colored covers of her Queen-sized bed.

It takes her a minute of moving around before she finds the most comfortable position to let herself sink into the matress.

'Ah' she groans in appreciation when the springs and feathers accept and take in all of her curves, as any good lover would.

_A good lover_ her mind wanders off, off to unknown territory. Undiscovered land, hidden realms of desire and wanton.

Never has she ever felt this kind of attraction before. She's tried to deny it of course.

It's embarressing to have to admit something like that to yourself after all, right?

Regina kind of feels like she's been handling everything wrong since forever. Like the world has taken matters into it's own hands and has finally decided that it's about time she learns some vital piece of information about herself, something she's been too blind to see for herself. Too stupid to realize or figger out.

So now life has sent her, undeniable attraction in the form of that sweet gorgeous blonde girl. Impossible to ignore or walk away from.

_So that's why my love life sucked so much_ she sighs at the notion.

All that wasted energy, those lost years she'll never be able to get back. The chances she's let slide because of her blindness. But no more. Time to turn things around. Time to feel something for once. _Something that I'm not imagining or forcing myself to feel._

She's determined.

Regina turns off the light on her nightstand and lets the darkness of her room settle around her. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings she turns her head to the spot next to her. The woman's heartbeat goes up a few beats per minutes. A lot of beats, actually as she can't help but envision the blonde right there, with her. the images seep into her consciousness and the butterflies in her lower abdomen go wild.

Her throat goes dry as other, lower regions grow wet. Slowly but surely.

Image after image raises the tension building up inside of the brunette actress.

She forces her brain to remember how the girl even looks like with clothes on.

_What was she wearing today? _Skintight jeans. _Oh yes _and a white blouse, two buttons down. Three at one point. Leaving Regina with the knowledge that the bra the girl was wearing must at least have a hint of blue.

_Matching underwear? _Regina debates _Nah, not Emma._ She smiles at the thought.

Not that it matters, matching or not. _Underwear is so overrated_ she silently muses as she imagines helping the girl out of hers. She'd let her hands wander over soft, pale skin. Purposely avoiding all the places the girl, no doubt, so badly would need them to wander off to.

Regina smirks at the idea.

Then, surely the girl would touch her as well. Careful fingers on smooth skin.

Every inch of Regina's body is now covered with goosebumps. The girl's voice chimes through her head, soft murmering and chuckles are music to her ears as she recalls the girly tone she hopes she'll never forget. If she were to snap out of her little fantasy world, all of it would vanish in a split second and the only sound she would be left with would be the one of her own heavy and thick breathing.

And that's exactly what happens. Her eyes shoot open. The sound of her laboured breath covers her with a thin veil of guilt.

_When did I become this sketchy? _She wonders.

_At least learn her last name first. Or her age…_ the brunette thinks nervously.

Regina turns on her side in a foetal position, resisting the throbbing demand of her body that is aching for some sort of release.

'Full name and age.' She says out loud into the dark room, as if to make sure her body hears the conditions loud and clear.

She scrunches up her face like a little kid that's been denied it's favorite candy, which is exactly how she feels right now.

Finally she dozes off into a sound sleep. She may or may not dream of a certain girl she's come to know. As strict as she can be for her conscious self, in dreams you wander where ever you're led. unknown territory. Undiscovered land, hidden realms of desire and wanton,… for example.

**Emma's POV**

Ever since her little trip to the roof with Regina Mills, Emma feels like she's been reborn. Like she's openend a gate, a very alluring gate towards a very alluring palace.

As if she's not just turned a page and started writing a new chapter but bought a whole new book, full of blank pages to fill with adventures she can only imagine are out there waiting for her.

Something has been stired inside of her. Something she had forgotten was there, perhaps believed was dead.

Surely all of this, all that she feels when she looks at Regina, thinks of the woman, can't be just wishful thinking. Before, it had without a doubt been just that. Whishful thinking. But perhaps not anymore. Not after their break on the roof, after the moments they had shared in their own safe place. _Their safe place_, because the brunette had shared it with Emma.

She's probably still fooling herself though, she reasons. but one way or another Regina is interested in Emma. Even if they can never be more than friends. The girl wil be damned to be the best friend Regina could have ever wished for.

Even if her more than friendly feelings can never be returned. _Not by Regina Mills. _

_Incredibly gorgeous, talented and succesful actress, who is way out of my league, probably thinks I'm a baby and oh right… is as straight as I am gay_.

She unlocks her phone and scrolls through her messages until she reaches her conversation with the brunette. Her thumbs hover indescisively over the miniature alphabet before they start forming a sentence.

How do you feel about Italian? We could go for drinks after :)

Em looks at what she's typed out and tries to decide on if it's good enough. She's pretty sure it isn't but runs low on inspiration and decides to just go for it. Pressing send she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Friends it is _Emma painfully concludes. Sighing deep.

She takes the box of cereal and pours herself a pile of cheerios, adds milk and stuffs her face. She much rather eats breakfast down here with Kathryn. Sure, she has a little kitchen of her own in the studio above Kat's place she gets to stay in. The woman had suggested she could live there for free, it's there anyway. But Emma wouldn't hear it and had insisted to pay her share. She has a job after all, also thanks to the older blonde. Obviously.

And eventhough Emma has everything she needs in the rented space, she's never once consumed a meal up there by herself. Instead they have grown into a little family. The two of them and Cat, Kat's cat.

'So where did you guys wander off to yesterday?' Kathryn says before blowing into her steaming cup of coffee.

'You'll need to be more specicfic Kat, I can't read your mind just yet.' Em says? Her mouth full of cheerios.

'Hey! Clear your mouth before you speak. You'll spill it all over the kitchen, Em.' The older woman chuckles lightly. 'During Reggie's break, where did you go? I looked for you girls!' she pouts at the younger woman.

'Oh please. No I won't and besides, I'm the one who cleans this kitchen anyway.' The blonde rolls her eyes and then thinks deep, because what is she supposed to say… ? Does Kathryn know about Regina's safe-place? _What if I tell her and she gets offended because she's never taken her there. Or what if I tell her and she thinks it's totally weird for us to have taken off together like that? Or what if Regina finds out that I told Kat and she is mad or worse, disappointed. _

Em scrunches up her face at the mere thought.

'Helloooo, earth to Emma Swan! Is someone in there?' Kat waves a hand in front of the blonde's face to draw her attention. But it's not until her phone buzzes that the girl is pulled from her thoughts.

'I'm sorry! I just spaced out I guess.' She laughs a little uncomfortable, silently hoping Kat has forgotten about her earlier question and just drops the subject.

'Where? Reggie's break?' _of course she hasn't forgotten_

'Oh that. She brought me cherry-pie. I ate it, we talked a little. I don't know why you didn't find us, it's not like we were hiding.' She settles for a half truth-half lie (?)

'Oh. That's weird.' Kat merely shrugs her shoulders and goes back to sipping from her coffee. Em sighs in relief.

'You know what? I'm gonna call her. We should totally hang out tonight! This is gonna be legen-wait for it …and I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the second half of that word is-dairy!' Kat enthusiastically exclaims. Jumping in her seat from sheer excitement.

'Kat, that one's getting really old and it wasn't even that brilliant to begin with.' Em deadpans at her boss.

'Silence duckling, I'm calling Reggie.' She shushes the blonde and reaches for her phone.

She tries to hide it but inside, the younger blonde is having a serious panic attack.

_Am I supposed to say anything? Should I tell her we've made plans… Well I made a suggestion…_ she thinks hard and deep. Then all of the sudden remembers that her phone had vibrated and she quickly turns the device, unlocks it and reads the text.

Italian would be lovely. When/where should we meet?-Regina

Emma's heart skips several beats from utter joy before her panic kicks back in as she can hear Kat's phone going over and a cheery voice answers on the other end of the line.

'Kathryn, what a surprise!'

'Reggie babe! What are you up to?' there's something to say about this woman's enthusiasm.

'You're literally yelling into your phone!' Regina laughs at her.

'I know, It's so you can hear me loud and clear when I'm telling you, not asking, telling… that we are going out tonight. Emma and I think it's a wonderful idea.' She says whilst smiling wide at the blonde girl sitting across from her. Emma only manages a weak, little smile.

'Regina are you still there?' Kat asks after a couple of seconds of silence.

'I yes! I'm here.' The brunette now replies quickly.

'Good! So I was thinking,we can meet around 8 at the Republic! Right in time for happy hour!' she smirks at her amazing plan.

'Um, I guess?' her brunette friend says, not sounding all that excited.

'Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm?!' Kat says slightly irritated at her friend and rolls her eyes.

'I am enthusiastic. I'm sorry Kat. I guess… I… you just caught me off guard here. But really I can't wait. It's been way too long.' Her voice is sweet and apologetic and effective because Kat visibly relaxes in her seat.

'Great. Oh and put on something hot! Who knows what hot men we run into!'

Emma can't help but huff and roll her eyes at that.

'Oh sorry Em, or girls of course!' She's now smirking at the younger blonde. The girl silently wishes the ground would just split beneath her and swallow her whole, already.

'Oh please, is that really all you can think about? Trust me, I do not need your interference in my love life. Thank you but no thank you.' Regina replies sternly.

'More like; lack of' Kat can't help but mock under her breath.

'Shut up.' Reg sneers. Clear irritation dominating her tone.

'Whatever. 8. Republic.' The insufferable blonde repeats, wrapping up the conversation. 'Dress hot' she can't help but add before ending the call and turning her attention to Em.

'She's in!' Her smile is wide and would be infectious were it not for Emma's current emotional state. What was supposed to be a cosy get together with Regina had now turned into a night of clubbing (?) with both the dark haired beauty and her own boss (who's she's really close with but still.) Kat had even insinuated they could hook up with "hot" men or in her case, girls.

_How wonderful_

But instead of showing her true feelings on the matter, she fakes a bright smile. And then her phone vibrates. She quickly looks at the screen to see she's received another text from Regina.

So, change of plans?- Regina

The blonde swallows thickly, unsure of how to respond. She purses her lips and starts typing

So it seems… Some other time?-Emma.

She can feel her palms growing sweaty, but she's not left waiting for long as she gets another message right away.

Deal. I'll hold you to it!-Regina

This time Em does not have to fake her smile. A huge, bright one at that.

Lovely! About tonight…. Kat seemed a little crazy. Should I be scared?-Emma

At this point the blonde girl just doesn't want to stop conversing with Regina, hence the question about tonight. She inwardly scolds herself for being so pathetic but realizes she's a lost cause anyway.

As much as I like her, Kat and I have very different ideas of a fun night out. Really, she can do whatever with whomever. That doesn't mean we have to pick up strangers. –Regina

The girls smiles at the reassuring text and blushes deeply at the last part of it.

Okay thanks. I can breath again. :) -Emma

Anytime, Emma.-Regina


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a couple of days since I've updated, but I'm hoping to make it up to you by posting this slightly longer chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but just know that I'm working on it.

I'd like to thank the reviewers for making me smile when I open my email.

Please don't stop ^^.

Let me know what you think!

CHAPTER SIX

**REGINA'S POV**

To say that she's a little disappointed is an understatement. Tonight won't be just the two of them. But still, Emma will be there. As will Kathryn. Perhaps it's better like this, for now.

_This way_, Regina internally reassures herself, _I can get to know her better on safe territory_.

Granted, there can't be too much obvious flirting or surely Kat will become suspiscious and the brunette will have to divide her attention between her friend and her… hopefully future something.

_It will be great to see Kathryn again though._ She tells herself and smiles softly.

Although she'll probably embarrass Reg to extreme extents with wild suggestions about where the night could lead them, actions Regina sure as hell would never undertake with people she'd never let within a 10 feet radius of herself.

As hilarious as Kat's drunken plans could be, this time it will be completely different. This time, the young blonde will be there too and will surely have to endure the pestering as well.

_What if she actually goes with it? _Okay the girl had expressed her concern about tonight. Had texted her to asks if she should be scared. And Regina had reassured her that she shouldn't, that they didn't have to do anything. With strangers.

But perhaps drunken Emma will be much more willing to let loose and be wild, like that.

She can practically feel the bile rising in her throat at the thought of the young blonde hooking up with some trashy woman. Although she'd probably hook up with a girl because, why would she choose someone old if she's obviously attractive enough the score a hot young lady. The brunette frowns at the thought, not liking where her mind is leading her.

_Maybe I should dress hot. _A plan starts to form in her head and the frown on her face turns into a devious smirk.

Carrying herself up the stairs to her bedroom she's thinking about what the appropriate amount of exposed skin-without looking like a whore- is these days.

Her outfit has to draw attention but not in a cheap way. She wants to look classy, still.

Standing in her huge walk in closet, looking over the enormous collection of designer dresses she's suddenly unsure if she even owns the right dress to woo the girl. If that particular dress even exists.

Tonight's mission is simple; make sure Emma only has eyes for her.

'What do you like Emma?' she murmurs in the quietness of her closet.

The next thing she knows her eye has fallen on a dress she's only worn once before.

She had bought it for the opening of an art gallery for which she had been a model at the time. The event seems ages ago. But now she's come to think of it, it is ages ago so that kinda makes sense.

Eying the fancy piece of fabric she wonders if it would still fit her. She was in great shape at the time. Still is, but she's what? Six years older now. Seven perhaps. She figures there's no harm in trying and strips herself of everything, leaving her in her panties. This certain dress doesn't require a bra, which is one of the reasons she hopes it will still look decent enough for her to wear it outside the confided space of her bedroom. One of the other reasons, well the most important reason if she's being honest, is that that night at the opening not a single jaw had not dropped at the sight of one Regina Mills.

Regina tentatively slides into the thin piece of fabric and squirms just a little as she adjusts her breasts, that have grown slightly in the past six years, it seems.

Which is totally fine, she's not complaining.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she can't help but smile at her own appearance.

'Oh you won't know what hit you, Emma.' She muses huskily

'Please tell me you brought your ID!' Kat yells at the younger blonde while slamming the cab door closed.

Being overly excited about going out, Kat keeps asking the same questions over and over to make sure the night will be nothing but pure perfection. It's already annoying the crap out of Emma who gives her boss a death stare that says it all.

'Don't look at me like that! It's just very important okay? You don't want to have to wait outside all night while Reggie and I indulge on cava and cocktails, do you?' She exclaims with a roll of her eyes.

'Woman, I have it with me. Relax!' Em huffs. She shakes her head and finally can't help but chuckle just a little at Kat's spirit.

'You know, too high expectations, only lead to disappointment.' the girl states flatly.

She's immediately given a chastising look.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Em sighs and pulls up her shoulders. 'Nothing Kat, just… it's gonna be a great night.' She gives her a small soft smile. Kathryn smiles wide and nods frantically.

'You betcha baby!'

As excited as she wants to be, she can't help but feel a little sorry the night didn't turn out differently. Of course she's still all happy-go-lucky about the fact that she'll be seeing Regina again in less than 10 minutes. Minutes that, no doubt, will pass agonizingly slow.

She'd much rather share the beautiful brunette, than not spend time with her at all. In this kind of context, she quickly adds to the thought. There's other contexts she would never be okay sharing the woman in. _Wow, you're being awfully presumptuous tonight Em. _

Of course her mind had wandered off to all kinds of compromising scenarios, starring none other than Miss Mills, the one and only.

She rolls her eyes at herself when she's suddenly awakened from her inner dialogue and a sharp clicking of heals approaches her. Them, approaches them.

'OH MY GOD YOU LOOK FUCKING AMAZING REGGIE! I WOULD SO DO YOU!' Kat exclaims as she pulls her friend in for a hug the brunette won't forget very soon as it will probably leave her with bruises and broken ribs. Her face turns bright red at Kat's words.

_Of course, you have to make a comment like that._

'Hi Kathy' she flashes a warm smile at her blonde friend and then looks straight at _that other blonde _

'Hi.' Regina tries to say, but her voice is incredibly small as she pushes out the single syllable. Not wanting to test her vocal cords again right away, not in this exact moment, she decides to just go for a smile. Instead it kind of looks like a grin. An awkward one at that.

But the girl wouldn't have noticed she's uncomfortable if she'd worn a sign that said exactly that. Right now, her full attention is claimed entirely by far more important matters. Matters like: curves, curves, skin, legs, some more curves and fuck those eyes. Those lips.

_Am I supposed to say something? _Emma snaps back into reality

'Re… Regina, hey. You look .. so… beautiful.' Okay, she's not really thinking right now. Can you blame her? The otherwise so confident and talkative girl is completely caught off guard after all.

Right in front of her stands, she's about 10000 procent sure of it, the most beautiful woman she's ever laid eyes on. Em's thought of this before. of course she has. Well, she's got eyes.

But with all of that exposed skin, _that looks so soft OMG what I'd do to touch that_

It seems exceptionally hard to focus on forming words and sentences and having well, conversations.

_And the evening has only just begun._

Even though she really doesn't have a clue how to react to the girl's comment, even though she's completely blown away by the young blonde's appearance, her long blond wavy hair, her distracting plunging neckline and gorgeous eyes, she manages to flash a friendly smile at the girl and gather her thoughts right in time, before Kat catches on to the weird tension between them.

'Thank you, as do you.' Regina risks a quick glance in Emma's direction. 'Both of you!' and then gestures towards both of them.

'Let's go inside, it's freezing out here' she turns around, starting to walk towards the entrance of the club, granting Em with the glorious view of her curvaceous backside. The blonde's eyes widen as much as her jaw drops until she's practically gaping at the sight.

'Oh sweetie you're gonna catch flies.' Kathryn smirks at the girl.

'What? I… I have no idea what you're talking about…' she almost stumbles over her words and offers Kat her most innocent look

The older blonde only gives her a sweet smile before pushing her towards the door.

'Come on, let's go.'

Right before she's able to enter, a huge, hairy guy stops Emma from doing so.

'Excuse me Miss, I'm gonna have to stop you there.' Well at least he's polite about it.

Kat smirks and throws her a glance as if to say 'I told you so'.

Em merely shrugs and reaches for her wallet to hand over her ID.

'Alright Miss Swan, have a great evening.' He nods friendly and gestures for the women to walk through.

'So, Miss Swan?' Regina eyes her intently.

'That's what it says.' The girl looks down at the identity card in her hands before smiling up at the brunette.

'Hand me that!' Kat abruptly interrupts and grabs the plastic card from her hand.

'Ooooh Em could you be any cuter?' she pouts her lips and looks affectionately at the stamp sized picture of the girl.

'Give it back!' Em exclaims.

'Na-ah' she says while handing it over to her brunette friend.

Right now, Emma feels all of the air leave her lungs.

All she can do is stare at Regina while the woman not only sees an embarrassing picture of a slightly younger Emma, but also her exact age.

Noticing the girl's reaction to the situation Reg can't bring herself to inspect the plastic thing. Bluring out all of the numbers and letters, she throws a quick glance at the mess of curls covering up an obviously teenaged Emma Swan, smiles wide and giggles silently, then hands it back to Emma.

'Here, don't be shy, it's a cute photo.' Her tone and eyes, soft and friendly.

'Thanks.' The blonde blushes.

'Let's get wasted.' Kat happily yells into their faces. If they didn't know any better they'd say this woman already is.

Emma laughs and follows her to the bar.

The brunette stays behind a couple of seconds, replaying the last few minutes in fast forward on her mind. _Fuck you Mills, you had her birthday in your hand and you just … _She rolls her eyes at herself and moves towards the bar as well.

Loud music featuring deep basses is blasted from what seems like every single corner of the place.

'Do I have something on my face?' Emma yells, honest confusion marking her features.

Because really, has no one in this entire club ever learned it's impolite to stare?

Regina turns her head to look at her and chuckles in amusement.

Feeling self conscious, Emma reaches for her face and tries to wipe off whatever's on there that people can't help but stare and apparently laugh at.

At which, the brunette can't help but continue to laugh.

And then it dawns on her.

'Oh.' She shakes her head at herself. 'Yeah.' Regina blushes a little. Either from the heat in the crowded club or the blonde's nearness.

'Is it always like this?' Em scrunches up her nose before softening her expression again and murmurs to the brunette. 'I'm sorry, I kinda forgot you two are… well… you two.'

'I figured.' Regina smiles and glances sideways. Dark brown orbs lock onto dark green ones.

They're both being brave until Emma loses her cool and looks away to catch her breath.

Subtle of course. But there's no denying the shyness in her eyes and the dark blush crawling up her neck.

_I either just make her feel very uncomfortable or I'm not imagining things and there's really something there._ Regina thinks nervously.

A minute later all three of them are seated at a rather private table in the back of the club.

Where the music is a tiny bit less ear damaging and the people a lot less sweaty.

They starts sipping from their drinks. Kat, already caught up in her search for the perfect victim to set her claws into, doesn't notice the two other women making fun of her.

'Is she always like this?' Em chuckles

'Yes. Well normally it takes her a little longer before she starts hunting. But I guess it's been a while.' Reg grimaces a little as she explains.

Suddenly, Em's expression turns blank and her eyes go wide.

'Oh fuck, she's really hooking up tonight, isn't she?! Does she at least go home with them?' she asks, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

'Um.' The brunette gives her an apologetic look. 'Well, she's not really one to do the walk of shame…'

Emma drops her head into her hands, sighing at the new knowledge and the prospect of sharing a cab with her boss and some boy toy, later that night.

'But hey, who knows… maybe tonight will be different.' Reg chuckles lightly, but honestly feels a little sorry for the girl, who's now raising an eyebrow at her in disbelieve.

Regina smiles at her and sighs.

'Tell you what, if she takes him back to your place. You can come with me.'

Both she and Em are momentarily speechless at what's just been said.

'Um.' Em's struggling to say something. Anything.

'I have a very comfortable couch.' Regina finally manages to add. And she silently chastises herself for being the coward she is. But really, what was she supposed to do. She can't just ask the girl to sleep with her. Hell, she doesn't want the girl to sleep with her. Not just sleep with her, at least. Not like this.

So really, she should be proud of herself to have cleared that out, no?

Emma's face is possibly more red than it's ever been as she laughs while biting on the straw in her cosmopolitan.

'Thanks, I think I'll might have to take you up on that offer.' She's now looking in her boss's direction who's currently talking to a scrunchy looking guy. He's actually not even that bad looking. A little handsome even. At least he looks very willing to submit himself to the blonde woman.

_Great_

She turns her attention back to more important matters before an idea pops into her head.

'How 'bout we play a game?' she bravely suggests.

Regina's eyes are glazed over with gorgeous curiosity.

'What kind of game did you have in mind?' she narrows her eyes a little.

'How 'bout we each take our turn in asking each other questions. Any questions at all. And we have to answer as honest as possible.' She starts to explain.

'Except that doesn't really sound like a game.' The brunette chuckles nervously

'You didn't let me finnish.' The girl points out with a smirk spreading across her lips.

'If we don't want to answer a particular question we have to drink. The person who's glass is empty first, has to buy the next round. We keep doing this until we're both completely wasted and can't be bothered to be embarrassed by Kat's behaviour. You see, in the end we both win!' They're both laughing by the end of the explanation.

'Okay, well you've got me convinced.' Reg smiles wide once she's able to breath again.

'Okay well, do you want to start?' Em attempts to sound casual.

The brunette woman thinks a few seconds, trying to come up with a good first question to ask. She has endless amounts of answers she knows she wants to get at some point during this game. But they're only just getting started. Better start of with something innocent and build up from there.

'Do you have any siblings?'

'I do, I have 8 sisters and 11 brothers.' The girl's answer comes out serious and a little reserved.

Regina is kind of taken aback by the words and eyes her questioningly.

'My turn.' Emma smiles. 'Tell me about your roots?'

'My father's Mexican, my mother's American. I was raised in Boston.' The girl simply nods.

'How come you've lived overseas?' As light as that question sounds, the answer is anything but light and easy to digest. Em's silently debating whether or not she should drink.

Reg catches her eying her glass.

'You don't have to tell me.' Her tone is soft and it immediately makes the girl look at her.

'No, it's not that. I just… I don't want to kill the mood.' She laughs, sad eyed.

'Tell me Emma, other than allowing ourselfs to forget about our embarrassing friend, what is this game about?' the woman asks in that husky tone of hers.

Emma draws in a huge breath. 'Getting to know each other.' She confesses.

The look on the older woman's face is soft and beautiful.

'Then you can tell me anything you want.'

With all the noise going on around them, it's a miracle the two can actually hear what the other is saying, but somehow they do, effortlessly.

Looking away for a second, Emma gathers her thoughts.

'I've been in fostercare all of my life. Had to switch families very often, due to… circumstances.

For some reason, there never seemed to be a family that cared enough to keep me. When I was 15 I ran away from my last "parents". Through some friends, I ended up joining a theatre group that made performances, we were asked to go give some workshops over in Europe, nothing fancy but it was for a project to keep kids off of the streets, so naturally we were really excited. I ended up not coming back until, well a few weeks ago.' She finishes her story with a sigh.

After a minute of speechlessness, Regina forces herself to break the silence and her staring contest with the girl

'I knew you were an actress!' she smiles wide and Em can't help but mirror her expression at that reaction to her story. The girl blushes, shakes her head 'Hardly' and rolls her eyes.

'Bullshit, I've seen you get into character. You, Miss Swan, are talented.' And she emphasizes her point by tapping the girl's leg lightly. Surprising herself and leaving Em breathless.

'Whatever.' Em rolls her eyes yet again, trying to keep her nerves under control and to act normal. 'When did you decide to become an actress?' She decides to go on with the game.

For a moment, Regina seems lost in deep thought about how to answer the question, absentmindedly taking a sip from her martini. The other woman looks up at her in surprise.

'Oh right, we're only supposed to be drinking if we're not answering' she shakes her head at herself.

'Or if you're thirsty. I don't want you to suffer from dehydration.' Em laughs.

'Right.' The brunette sighs. _That's not about to happen anytime soon alright._

'I was involved in school theatre ever since I can remember. I just thought it was a good way to learn about feelings and life without having to get hurt or really risk anything. and I guess I've always enjoyed being someone else.' Her voice becomes smaller and smaller.

'Oh.' And then there's a moment of silence between the two women.

'Just so you know, I really enjoy you being yourself.' Emma softly says. And the words almost get lost in all the noise but they don't. They reach Regina's ears and they make her heart do cartwheels.

'How old are you?' The question slips out before she knows it. But she can't bring herself to care, for the brunette really really wants to know.

Emma carefully puts her pink lips to the black straw in her cocktail glass and draws in a quick sip of her cosmo.

'Were you thirsty or are you really not going to tell me?' Reg asks confused. Her eyes wide in expectation.

'I'm not sure.' The blonde says rather quiet, sounding uncertain before she collects herself and bravely asks. 'Does it matter?'

'Why would it matter?' the older woman pushes cautiously..

'I don't know. Because you're asking?' Em's reply is fast.

'Are you gonna answer me?'

'I'm 21.'

Silence.

She's almost fainting from lack of oxygen when Regina reminds herself to keep breathing.

'There, was that so hard?' she smiles. Not sure why she has the sudden urge to cry. Does it matter? _Does it really matter, Reg?_ She sighs.

'How old are you?' Em's face is a blank mask when she asks Regina.

There's a split second when she thinks the brunette will just go ahead and tell her her age, until the woman reaches for her glass and downs the entire drink in one motion. That's when she realizes it's not gonna happen.

'I guess the next round's on me!' Regina smiles.

When she returns to the table their little game continues in a lighter fashion.

They've moved on to beer, granting Emma to relive her childhood… Regina joked.

After a while the brunette's starting to become slightly drunk and rather blunt. Asking, perhaps a bit too forward questions.

'When did you know you were gay?'

'Since I was 12. What's the furthest you've travelled?'

'Spain. How many girlfriends have you had?'

'1. Did you ever do weed?'

'Yes. How long where you together for?'

'4 years.'

'Why did you break up?'

'It's not your turn yet… Did you ever do any hard drugs?'

' did you break up?'

'She died.'

And instantly…just like that… Regina is sober. Painfully sober.

'Shit, Emma I'm sorry. That was really rude of me.' The woman forces herself to look at the girl as she apologizes. She owes her that much, after behaving like a complete asshole.

'It's okay. You couldn't have known.' Emma offers her a small smile.

The brunette looks down at her lap. Guilt washing over her as the seconds pass by.

When all of the sudden, a pale hand is placed on her knee, she quickly looks up in surprise.

'Can I tell you about it?' Emma asks her slowly.

'Of course, you can tell me anything.' She places her own hand on top of the girl's and makes sure it can't escape.

'We were very young when we met, I had just arrived in Holland and we hit it off right away.

When we were 18, we moved in together. But one night she went babysitting and didn't return. A drunken driver hadn't seen her in time and that's basically how our story ended.'

She looks straight into the other woman's eyes.

'Emma. I'm so sorry. That's horrible.' Regina wants to cry but tells herself there's no way she can. She has to be strong. Emma pulls up her shoulders and offers her a sad smile.

'It's life.'

'It shouldn't be. That driver, the drunk. Did he end up behind bars?'

Emma nods 'But guess what? It didn't bring her back.' Her gaze drifts of to the dancing, sweaty people around them.

'I'm okay though.' Her smile is small but it's sincere. It really is.

'I've given it a place somehow. It's been almost 3 years, you know.'

They sit in "silence" for a minute.

'Regina, how old are you?'

As much as she dreads to share the confronting truth with the young girl, there's nothing she wants more right now than to just be honest.

'38.'

The blonde girl nods at her.

'What are you thinking about?' it is Regina's turn to ask a question, right?

instead of answering, the girl takes a sip of her drink before taking her turn to ask the brunette a question.

'And you? What are you thinking about?'

Regina has to bite her tongue to keep herself from spilling the truth, eventually she too takes a sip of her beer. Wincing at how bitter it tastes.

They both exhale and Emma pulls Regina up to move over to the dancefloor.

'Come on, let's dance.'

They barely touch as their bodies sway to the entrancing tunes the dj offers them.

When occasionally they can't help but accidentally bump into each other, they share quick glances that both hide and spill so much.

After about -who knows how many- more beers for Emma and a couple of mineral waters for Regina, the latter is looking around to spot Kathryn. She fails, of course, as that blonde has either taken off already or is walled in by a herd of potential bed partners. Wanting to spare a now rather intoxicated Emma from having to deal with either one of those situations, she decides to make good on her promise from earlier.

She lightly pulls at the girl's elbow and then slips her hand into Em's.

'Let's go home.' She mouths at the young woman, who's not sure whether Regina just called her a gnome or if she's going to Rome. She shrugs and let's the brunette guide her through the crowd before they exit together.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaaaaaaand I'm back with chapter 7.

I hope you don't hate me for doing this, but we can't always get what we want. (not right away at least) ^^

Feel free to let me know what you think, I so love it when you do!

Ciao

CHAPTER SEVEN

The funny thing is, when Emma wakes up on sunday, it takes her about four full minutes before she realizes there's not a single thing she recognizes about her surroundings.

Having moved quite a lot in the past, Em isn't easily disorientated.

Now though, a panic attack is starting to creep up on her and she has to carefully count her breaths if she wants to avoid hyperventilating.

_Fuck! Who did I go home with? Who did I _–she gags- _do? _You see, something like this is very out of character for her.

Looking around, she finds that whomever she decided was good enough to hook up with -in her wasted state of being- has pretty good taste. _It's something_

And also they're up already. Besides the blonde, there's no one to be found.

She throws a quick glance over the bed, because who knows maybe they had rolled off of the other end. But no. No one's there. And she sighs while slamming her eyes shut and forces her brain to relive last night. She fails miserably and gives up.

Who ever this woman is, _please let it at least be a woman,_ she's grateful they'd given her a shirt to sleep in. _That was nice of her_. Emma grimaces and stands up from the bed, noticing that at least she's not sore.

Deliberately ignoring the pieces of flannel and silk that are spread out across the floor, she

slowly walks towards her folded (?) clothes, that are laying on a fancy looking chair.

She throws them on quickly and runs her fingers through the knots in her hair. Wincing as she goes. It's a lost cause without having a decent hairbrush at her disposal, and she pulls it up into a messy bun instead. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she can't help but feel like throwing up. Not only does she feel like an absolute wreck, she also looks like one. Never will she ever drink this much again, she internally swears on her own grave.

Finally, the blonde decides it's time to face the music.

Being as silent as possible, one sock-clad feet at a time, she exits the bedroom and makes her way through the rather long hallway and down a really impressive staircase.

Right now, Emma feels extremely out of place. Looking around, both in awe and in search for some point of recognition Em doesn't notice the pair of eyes noting her arrival.

'And here I thought you'd sleep till next week'

The girl quickly turns around until she's facing no one other than Regina.

'You look like you've seen a ghost, dear.' The brunette smirks at her while leaning against the kitchen entrance.

'Regina hey! I…' Emma thinks of something normal to say in this kind of situation. What kind of situation? She realizes she has no clue how she ended up here and needs to find out as soon as possible.

'have no idea what happened.' She awkwardly confesses, a pink blush gracing her cheeks.

Regina smiles wide before turning around.

'Come here, you should eat something.' She states, not leaving much room for discussion.

'I'm not sure if I can hold anything down right now.' Em argues weakly but the way the older woman is glancing at her lets her know it's a lost battle. She sits down at the kitchen island across from where Regina has taken her seat.

The brunette kindly shoves a plate of eggs, a small side of bacon and a huge glass of water into Emma's direction.

'Eat up.' Her voice is demanding but sweet.

'Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?' Emma manages the ask while bravely looking at the other woman.

'Of course.' She nods naturally and then eyes the girl's plate.

Em gets the hint and starts digging in.

'It was getting really late and I couldn't find Kathryn.' Her voice is soft and easy to get lost in but the blonde girl forces herself to focus on gathering all of the information she'd lost due to whatever she'd consumed last night.

'I assumed she had already taken off with someone, or at least was going to.

So I took you home with me.'

Em swallows down a mouthful of breakfast food and looks up at Regina.

'Yeah… Well, that's still a little confusing. Did something.' She draws in a huge breath. 'Um?' and can't bring herself to complete the sentence. It's too weird for her to be asking _that_ to _this woman_.

Regina just chuckles a little and shakes her head. Subtly trying to shake off a light blush.

'No, nothing happened Emma. That would have been pretty sick of me, no?' she nervously jokes.

But Emma's not sure what to make out of it. _Sick in what way? What does she mean?_

So the blonde merely shrugs her shoulders.

'Well at least nothing memorable happened, without my knowledge.' She murmurs.

It's not really meant for Regina to hear but the woman's sharp hearing picks up on it anyway.

Her eyes widen and for a split second she doesn't have a clue of what to say.

'Yes well, you kind of were a pain in the ass.' She decides on jokingly scolding the girl.

'I was?' Emma lifts and eyebrow in surprise.

'Yes, you were very reluctant to put on clothes, Miss Swan.' The brunette says flatly before smirking in victory. Emma may have forgotten about it entirely but Regina sure as hell hasn't. Will never. How the girl had started slowly stripping herself of her blazer and thight dress. Of her stockings and her bra. The woman had succesfully forced herself to look away when that had happened. It was the moral thing to do, she'd reasoned. And then had cursed herself for having morals.

Em's entirely crimson now and she's not sure, but there's a part of her that's afraid her heart has stopped working.

'I.. what?' she stutters silently.

'You kept taking off clothes and didn't want to put on any of the sleepwear I gave you.

Until you found a shirt that you liked because … what was it? Oh yeah.. it smelled nice.'

Regina laughs heartily. She's not gonna admit it but the fact that the girl had picked out that particular shirt had flattered her quite a bit. It's the one she's been wearing for the last week, so naturally… that must mean that Emma subconsciously likes her scent.

She smiles at the thought.

'I'm so sorry' Em's tone is so very apologetic and she wishes for the woman to pretty please forget about last night's events. Fearing that's never going to happen.

'Look, I don't normally get that drunk. And for me to black out like that… it's very rare. I don't believe it's ever happened before. Not that I'd know if it had, of course… But can we perhaps, keep that on the down low?' her pleading eyes bore right into Regina's.

'It's our secret.' She gives a small nod and a cute smile.

And at that Emma can feel the return of her heartbeat.

Even if it's going at an unnaturally high rate.

'Oh before I forget' Reg snaps herself out of her trance. 'Kat called you endless amount of times.' She get's up from her stool and picks up the blonde's iPhone. 'I took the liberty of charging it.'

'Oh shit! Kat's gonna think I've dropped off of the face of the earth.'

'Oh no don't worry, I gave her a call. Told her you'd text her once you were somewhat sober.'

Regina watches the girl going through her phone and starting to type out a message.

'Emma.'

The name is out before she knows it and of course, the blonde looks up at her.

'Yeah?'

'You're gonna finish up your plate first, then you're gonna take a shower and then I'll consider letting you leave this house.'

'Why, someone likes giving orders.' Emma raises a playful eyebrow.

'Someone, spent the night on the couch and is now entitled to give out orders as it suits her.' the brunette plays along.

'Someone should not complain, no one told them to sleep on the couch.'

'I didn't have a choice!' Regina defends herself.

'There's always a choice.' And at that Emma stares right at the older woman.

She has no idea what's gotten into her, perhaps she's still drunk?

'Emma.' The woman's voice is a breathy whisper.

'Don't.' A shaky, breathy whisper.

But the girl doesn't budge and just pulls up her eyebrows expectantly.

'We're friends no?' she asks, as if it's an innocent question. As if.

When Regina doesn't respond right away, she narrows her eyes a little, becoming uncertain.

'Of course we're friends.' The brunette finally manages to say.

'You could have slept in your bed, friends can share beds you know.' The girl's tone is a little cocky as she says it and it makes Regina blush.

Of course friends can share a bed, and of course they are friends but for them to share a bed as friends… Now that is something Regina is not sure if she can agree with is realistic.

Is she hearing Emma loud and clear, though? According to the blonde,they can share a bed, and nothing would happen. It's that simple?

_So I am a complete fool for hoping more could come from this?_

'Of course' she agrees, but not really. And then she points at the girl's plate to tell her to continue eating. But the stubborn blonde can't seem to help herself.

'Okay, so why did you take the couch?' Emma pushes. _Stop it, Emma._

'You were very intoxicated.' The brunette avoids any and all eye contact while Em just laughs

'Oh don't tell me you were scared of me?' she smirks. _Stop it, Emma._

'Why would I be scared of you?' Regina huffs in frustration.

'I don't know Regina, you tell me.'

'Stop it, Emma!' she suddenly snaps. And Emma does, she stops it. Finally.

'Finish your food.' Reg's tone is back to it's normal volume. She let's out a frustrated sigh before grabbing an apple and removing herself from the kitchen, leaving behind a dumbfounded Emma.

She shouldn't have pushed Regina like that. The brunette had taken care of her when no one else was around. She had slept on the couch so that the blonde could have a comfortable bed, she'd let her sleep in, made her breakfast, charged her phone and offered her to shower there. Her hospitality had known no boundaries and what does Emma Swan do to repay her? Oh yeah, she pushes her buttons to get a reaction out of her. What kind of reaction? She has no idea, really. Em sighs.

_Great work, Swan._

She makes quick work of the rest of her food, cleans her plate and goes upstairs to take a shower. _That offer still stands right? _She momentarilly wonders.

The moment she sees two large towels, neatly folded, laying at the foot of the bed, she knows it does. A wave of relief washes over her but she reminds herself she still has to think of something to somehow make up for her poor behavior.

Silently taking in all of the luxury surrounding her, she rids herself of her clothes, before turning on the shower. The hot water makes her relax and for a few minutes she blissfully forgets about the mess she's worked herself into.

Not having the patience to sit through 15 minutes of hot air being blown down her neck and in her face, she chooses the just towel dry her hair. So what if her curls look messy. Who cares? She huffs, agreeing with herself. The blonde wishes she had something else to wear than last night's clothes but knows better than to ask Regina for another favor and starts pulling at her stockings.

When she makes her way down the stairs she notices the house is completely silent.

'Regina?' she doesn't yell but her volume is raised so that, wherever the woman is hanging out in the house, she must hear it.

No answer. 'That's weird.'

All of the sudden she notices a yellow post-it sticking to the mirror in the foyer.

Feeling intrigued, she tentatively stalks towards it.

_Out for a run, you can just close the door behind you. – R_

'Please don't be running from me.' Emma whispers and closes her eyes, feeling the stinging sensation of tears that are starting to form.

Reaching down her purse, she takes out a sharpy and carefully adds to the writing on the tiny piece of paper.

The next thing she knows she's closing the frontdoor behind her, as requested, and leaves the Mills residence. _For now_.

About an hour later, a worn out Regina reaches her own personal record.

She's not stopped once, and she's run a much longer distance than she's ever run before. On a sunday. After a night of clubbing.

She doesn't feel very victorious though.

After 5 minutes of stretching she enters the warmth of her home. House.

Not that it's right in front of her, but for some reason her vision is immediately drawn towards the note she'd left for the blonde. _Emma. _She sighs.

'Emma?' She yells. No, she's gone already. Of course she is. Regina had been out running for forever.

As soon as she wants to remove the offensive piece of paper from her otherwise impeccably clean mirror she notices something.

In eeni meeni blue letters bellow her own sentence it says;

'I suck, you rock. I owe you!-E' As frustrated as she had felt before, right now, she can't help but smile

Looking past the post-it, at herself, Regina notices how her eyes are lit up . She then shakes her head when she feels her cheeks glowing pink.

And finally she manages to do what an 80 minute run had failed to let her do. Relax.

'Do you realize what time it is?' Kat snorts at Emma when she notices the girl entering the living room around 3 in the afternoon.

'I know it's Sunday, that's all that matters!' the younger blonde smiles cheeky at her boss.

'What happened last night?'

'You're asking me? Please, woman. We lost you after 2 minutes!' Em laughs.

'Whatever, it's not like you didn't like it.' Kat rolls her eyes.

'Excuse me?' Blank face.

She turns her full attention to Emma and raises both of her eyebrows in a knowing manner.

'What?' Em's practically squirming where she's standing.

The girl's not budging though. _Not yet _Kathryn muses.

'I ran into an old friend, I brought him here and we had fun. Now you tell me what happened.' the older blonde says in an almost bored tone. As if she already knows exactly what the girl will answer in one, two, three;

'Nothing happened!'

She's predictable alright.

'What do you want me to say?' she's beginning to sound frustrated.

'The truth.' Kat casually shrugs her shoulders.

'The truth is… nothing happened.' Emma quietly says.

Kat looks at her and cautiously asks 'Is that why you're frustrated?'

Emma's lack of inspiration for ways to avoid this topic is very annoying to the young blonde.

She finally comes up with a mere 'I'm not frustrated.'

Kathryn completely ignores her though.

'So you went home with her. And then?' she's still pushing for more information.

'I was completely wasted Kat. I went home with her, embarrassed the shit out of myself, she offered herself up and slept on the couch so that I could have the bed. Not that I'd remember any of that because last night is one huge gap! I woke up wondering who the hell I'd hooked up with.' She says it all in one breath. Being painfully aware of how affected by it all she must seem right now.

Biting her lip to suppress a knowing giggle she looks at the girl standing in front of her.

'Em. Sit down, relax. That doesn't sound like anything to stress over.'

'I might have been a jerk this morning.' The girl shamefully adds while letting herself fall down between a couple of pillows.

'Oh Emma. What did you do?' Kathryn's voice is now laced with concern. Emma easily catches on to it and instantly regrets oversharing.

'Nothing, I don't want to talk about it.'

At that, the older blonde jumps up and straightens out her posture.  
>'Emma Swan, I have no idea what's going on between you two.' She starts.<p>

'Nothing! Nothings's going on between us!' Emma exclaims but is stopped immediately by Kat's hand pressing against her face. It's a very effective way to silence someone, alright.

'As I was saying… I have no idea what's going on between Reggie and you. And I realize it's really none of my business. But I'll have you know that I will not accept you being a jerk to her. I will not go as far as kill you if it were to ever happen again, but I will however make sure you'll spend your entire life to regret it.' She's calm but she's not. It's fucking scary.

'Kathryn…' Em's voice is tiny. 'What?' her bos's hard.

The blonde girl would do anything to make her not angry at her right now. She can't have both Regina and Kathryn hate her. She glances up at the older woman who's still waiting for her to say something

'I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' She sinks deeper into the cushions

and then sadly adds 'Don't worry though, there's nothing going on between us.'

Kat huffs lightly. 'There isn't?' and Emma can't help but chuckle in disbelieve.

'Honestly Kat, why is that so hard to believe? She's her and I'm me. And on top of her being her and me being me she's also very straight. Oh and did I mention that she's Regina fucking Mills and I'm Emma miserable Swan?!' she's rambling and laughing all at once.

Until she's literally shaken out of her rant.

'Stop it, Em!' Kat has her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

'Stop doing that! You know what? There's nothing wrong with being Emma Swan.

Why would there be? Because you were in fostercare? Because stupid people took you in for all the wrong reasons and mistreated you? Because you were strong enough to walk away from it? Because you started over and were able to love? Because live fucked you over and took her from you? Because it took you a while to stand back up? Because you're the fucking strongest 21 year old I've ever met, Emma Swan. Listen carefully Em. No Regina Mills or Kathryn Nolan for that matter, was, is or will ever be above you!'

For a while there's not a single sound that can be heard except for Kat's heavy breathing after her confronting monologue.

And then Emma finally breaks down and starts sobbing like a kid. The way she never could, when she was one.

Kat pulls the girl against her, into her arms, and leans back against the back of the couch.

'Sssht, come here baby. It's fine.' A hand strokes over the blonde mess leaning into her.

She keeps holding on to the young girl in her arms.

Emma lays limb. Crying softly for a while.

'Tell me what you need Em.' The older woman whispers and kisses the girls forehead sweetly.

'I want to make it up to her.' her voice is hoarse from crying but it's steady and she sounds certain of what she's saying.

Kat can't help but smile.

'Then start thinking kiddo.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight at your disposal! Lemme know whatcha think :)

CHAPTER EIGHT

**REGINA'S POV**

Looking down at her call sheet she starts feeling nervous.

It's not that the scenes she's playing later that day are particularly challenging. It's also not that she's doing them with someone she's dreading to work with. It does have something to do with her co-actress though. More specifically with who'll be tagging along.

It's been a couple of days since Emma had stayed over at her place and their ways had parted rather...unpleasant.

Regina had quite literally run from the situation. Always having been a woman to confront whatever problem crosses her path, she had felt rather powerless to feel the sudden urge to run fast and hard. The woman had given into it so easily, it had left her feeling ashamed of herself.

Upon her return she'd found a cute drabble of the girl, beneath her own rather hostile message for Emma.

Regina sighs, recalling her own actions and wishes she had handled things differently. But how exactly?

As much as she wants to be bold and brave, she could easily be mistaking those for stupid and naive, couldn't she?  
>Putting herself out there like that. Let's just say it's all very romantic in movies. But in the wonderful world of reality, there's no way to put the overload of emotions on hold by pressing pause and getting more popcorn.<p>

In reality you will have to live with the consequences and no deus ex machina is going to release you from having to pay that price.  
>Unlike in those sappy romcom's, Reg can't help but secretly love, there's no saying if she actually has a happy ending in her future.<br>If such a thing exists.

_What was I supposed to do? _She wonders.

The blonde had been really infuriating, there's no denying that. She'd kept pushing Regina to admit… what? And it had been too much for her.  
>Emma should have realized instead of pressuring her like that.<p>

But somewhere deep inside, she can't help but blame herself for reacting the way she did.

It's what they do after all, isn't it? They have this flirtatious way of interacting.

How was Emma supposed to know where the boundaries lay?

_Why do there have to be boundaries at all? Ugh Emma Swan, what I'd do to have no boundaries at all. _

The brunette checks the time once more before reaching for her bag and heading towards hair and make-up.

* * *

><p>'Reggie!' This woman never seems to have an off day.<p>

The moment she sees the brunette, Kathryn has her pulled into one of those signature hugs of hers.

'Kat! You never fail to forget I'm not a very touchy feely person, do you?' Reg chuckles lightly.

'Oh shush you, you'd be miserable if I'd stopped giving them' She grins wide.

And Regina's pretty sure that's entirely true.  
>'I would indeed.' She smiles.<p>

'Listen, I'm sorry for ditching you on Saturday. I ran into Jefferson.'  
>She's now expectantly eying her brunette friend, who doesn't seem to realize she's supposed to give some kind of reaction to what little information she's received so far.<p>

'Do we like him?' she carefully asks.

'Reggie! Come on. We love him! Well, kinda. He's really good, remember?' at that Kathryn raises her eyebrows suggestively making Reg wince.  
>'Not really, I wasn't there as you hopefully remember.' She shakes her head because of obvious reasons.<p>

'I know babe, but I did tell you about him! Saturday was the third time we hooked up.' Kat states matter of factly.

'Excuse me? Kathryn Nolan. Are we settling down?' the brunette actress mocks her surprise. Actually feeling a little surprised.

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves but … I might consider actually answering his calls. Starting from tomorrow.'  
>The blonde beams with self pride, Regina can't believe her ears and allows a smile of her own to spread across her lips.<p>

'I'm happy for you Kathy!'

'Now tell me, did you girls have fun without me?' Kat tries to keep her tone as even as possible but of course her curiosity is more than a little obvious. Regina, who's not entirely sure what to think of that, decides on leaving her friend in the dark.

'Actually I had a really great time, thank you.' still, the sincerity in her voice is pretty damn beautiful. Even Regina notices and exhales in acceptance.

After a couple of seconds of silence Kat blinks a few times.

'Yes, that's nice. And?' she pushes.

'And, what?' Reg tilts her head a little and smiles at her friend.

'That's all you're gonna tell me about it?' the woman deadpans.

Regina can't help but laugh at the blonde's reaction. She's not planning on telling her anything more, alright. What could she say?

_Yeah, Emma's now officially got me eating from the palm of her hand. Wait, what?_

She shrugs her shoulders. 'Yeah Kat, that's all.' She confirms, in case the blonde hadn't already figured it out for herself.

'Pff, boring. Okay I gotta go into costume! I'll see you later babe.' She says before turning around, when suddenly an idea pops into her head.

'Oh wait, Reggie! You remember how you asked me to find you a date? Well, I know this guy. He's kinda serious but not boring, just like you!  
>I'm not even joking, he would be perfect for you Reg. Anyway, when should I schedule the date?'<br>she blurts out casually. Lying between her teeth of course.

Kat watches in amusement as her brunette friend's eyes grow wide in horror and her jaw tightens visibly.

Had she really ever asked for such a thing? _It sure doesn't sound like me._ Regina inwardly wonders in concern. But she does sometimes say things that don't sound like her, doesn't she? Especially concerning dating and men. _Those are stupid topics, anyway._

'Oh right. Um, you know. Now that I come to think of it, it's not really necessary anymore. Thank you though, Kathryn.' she smiles, a politician's smile.  
>Or an actress's perhaps. Which makes more sense.<p>

'Oh, not necessary anymore? What am I supposed to make of that Reggie?' The blonde smirks in victory.

_Shit._

'It means you really should start minding your own business, Kat. Goodbye.'

_Yes because that will quiet her suspicion._ The brunette rolls her eyes at herself.

Kathryn just laughs and starts walking away.

'You can't not talk to me forever babe!' she exclaims right before she's out of sight.

_She can't possibly be on to me. _Regina shakes her head, desperately wishing she's right.

* * *

><p>Sitting still for a full hour is boring, alright. But at least it gives her time to think things over.<p>

That is if dear Sandra, bless her, will shut up about her infant of course.

Regina's seen pictures and the kid is kind of adorable, but there's only so much a person can endure to hear about someone else's offspring.

Especially when that same question always comes back to stab Regina in the gut.

Never really having had a very warm family growing up, all thanks to Cora Mills Ice Queen extraordinaire, she's yet to experience the fulfilling feeling of having unconditional love like that. Of course her father had showed her a glimpse of it, but he had passed away too soon for her too really be able to fully revel in it.

'You don't want to have kids Regina?' the question is as stupid as it is simple.

She decides she's really not in the mood for a heartfelt conversation about creating a family and whatnot and puts on a fake smile.

'Some day perhaps.' Is all she says.

'How old are you now?' comes the quick response

_Where does this woman get the nerve?!_

'Excuse me?' the brunette actress arches a brow. An angry one at that.

'I'm just saying. We do come with an expiration date.' She blurts out before thinking and then turns entirely red. Righteously so.

They kind of match in color now. Regina, crimson from anger.

The make-up artist flushed out of fear. For her life.

'I mean, … I . Sharon I'm gonna grab those um.. things really fast.' She stutters and then disappears into the hallway.

Leaving poor Sharon to clean up the mess she's left behind.

'That woman has no filter.'

'Clearly.' Reg huffs.

'One piece of advice… Ignore her.'

Liking the way this woman thinks she hums in appreciation and feels her anger starting to ebb away, slowly.

'Roger that.'

And then suddenly, her phone chimes loudly. Very sudden and very loudly.

'Whoo! That thing is gonna give me a heart attack.'

She takes it in her hands and unlocks it. Noticing she's received a text message from Emma she can't help but smile.

'Someone special?' Sharon risks a personal question.

Three seconds of silence say it all.  
>And then she says it too. 'You could say that.' It's just a murmur, but she says it.<p>

She holds her breath upon opening the message.

It's been what? Four whole days since she's heard anything at all from the young woman.

Not that she had sent anything. She wouldn't know what to say. Thank god the blonde has more inspiration than she does. And guts, of course.

_Where are you?-Emma _

She smiles and immediately replies.

_Make-up, Where are you?-Regina_

_Can we talk?-Emma_

And just like that Regina feels her heart sink into her stomach

She'd foolishly hoped they could just forget about last weekend and everything could go back to normal. Very foolishly indeed.

She swallows hard.

'Oh Regina, we're done here by the way. You're free to go if you want.' Sharon informs her friendly.

'Thank you Sharon, it looks great.' The brunette quickly smiles before returning to her phone.

_Actually I'm done here. Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes?-Regina_

_Thank you.-Emma_

_So, she wants to talk._ Regina nervously thinks. Does that mean she'll have to talk as well? It probably does.

That's actually a huge problem. You see, these days… Regina doesn't even know what to think, let alone say.

She's now biting on the inside of her cheek, lost in deep thoughts of how to handle the situation.

Desperately wanting to avoid a repeat of Sunday's event.

Sharon's looking at her in suspicion. Not being used to seeing the woman behaving this way.

The way she had reacted towards Sandra, the way she now seems so affected by "someone special".

She seems out of her element, somehow.

'Is everything okay?' the make-up artist blurts out.

'What? Yes… yes of course. Why wouldn't it be?' the brunette feels caught, kind of. But tries to act as normal as she can.

Not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable than the woman clearly already is, Sharon just shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

'Sorry I didn't mean to pry.'

'It's quite alright, dear. Don't worry about it.' Regina's tone and eyes are surprisingly soft.

She puts her phone away and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Making her way towards the roof, the brunette can feel her heartbeat speed up immensely.<br>And that has little or nothing to do with the stairs she's climbing.

Though her head is reeling in anticipation with what's about to take place once she reaches the top of them.  
>She had told Emma to meet her up there in 5 minutes, over 10 minutes ago.<br>She's pretty sure the blonde will be awaiting her already.

She's right.

'I thought I'd told you to meet me on the roof.' Regina teases when she sees Emma sitting at the top of the stairs.

'Oh be my guest to lead the way, Miss Mills.' The girl quickly stands up and smiles while holding open the door to the rooftop.

It's literally pouring outside.

'So, I've changed my mind.' Regina grimaces and turns to sit down where the girl had sat just seconds ago.

A silent sigh and Emma goes to sit next to her. Leaving a safe distance between them.

'So.' Regina is the first one to break the silence.

Honestly it hadn't even felt uncomfortable. Had Emma not literally asked her to talk, she would have been content to just sit here with the girl.

But Emma had specifically requested a 'talk' and a 'talk' she will get.

'So.' The blonde echoes, sounding a bit nervous. The older woman turns to look at her.

_She looks so gorgeous. _Emma thinks but doesn't say. She does start to talk though.

'I'm sorry about Sunday.' She begins. 'I'm sorry about Saturday too… I shouldn't have drunk that much. You were so nice to take care of me.  
>You're so sweet.' She blushes at her own words. Regina does too.<p>

Em pauses a couple of seconds to just look at her. It's a little weird but neither of them seem to mind.

Then suddenly, much too soon to Regina's liking, the girl breaks their eye contact and clears her throat.  
>'I behaved like a complete jerk. And…'<p>

'It's fine Emma, I might have overreacted a little. I…' Regina interrupts her, not liking the way Emma seems to feel really horrible about what she had done.

But Em interrupts the brunette just as quickly.

'And.' She emphasizes. 'I really hope you'll let me make it up to you.'  
>her voice is breathy and shaky and cute and all kinds of things that make Regina's heart flutter.<p>

Reg's breathing has stopped completely and she only realizes it when she's taken completely off guard by a coughing fit. Her cheeks turn red both from embarrassment and lack of air. As soon as she feels the girl's hand run soft circles on her back encouraging her to regain her normal breathing,  
>it relaxes and excites her all at once.<p>

'Don't faint on me here.' The girl smiles wide at her, once she's certain Regina is fine.

The brunette woman giggles softly, almost inaudibly. Almost. And shakes her head, desperately hoping her face doesn't betray the way she feels.  
>The girl is yet to remove her hand from Reg's back, hell she's yet to stop drawing featherlight circles into the brunette's shirt and the latter is extremely aware of that little fact. Em's hand is very distracting, in a way that Regina can't help but feel it's warmth spread through her entire body.<p>

'Please let me make it up to you?' the girl's voice is husky and pleading now.

And it does strange things to the older woman.

For example, it makes the brunette mute and unable to move. All she manages to do is stare at Emma, her lips slightly apart as she nods weakly.

It's enough to make Em smile and visibly relax.

'Great. I was afraid I'd ruined everything.' She blushingly admits.

Regina's eyebrows shoot up at that.

'You did?' it's a pretty upsetting thought.

'Yeah.' The girl nods while looking down. She suddenly realizes she's yet to let go of the woman sitting next to her and quickly retracts her hand from it's new favorite spot in the whole wide world.

Not allowing herself to feel too disappointed about the loss of physical contact, Regina regains her sense of speech.

'Well you didn't.'

Emma looks up again and closes her eyes when she asks her next question.

'Can I cook for you tonight?'

The woman's surprised by this proposition, alright.

'You can cook?' she smiles curiously.

'You can find out for yourself.' Emma raises a daring eyebrow and grins.

_Her confidence is back. _The older woman realizes fondly.

'And Kathryn's okay with it?' she asks just to be sure.

'She's leaving for Chicago tonight.' Em merely shrugs.

'Oh she won't be there?' Reg asks and then immediately regrets doing so, because she really doesn't want the blonde to think she's disappointed Kat won't be there. If anything, she really is not.

The dark haired woman is pleased to find Em's confidence doesn't seem to falter.

She just looks straight at Regina and smiles.

'Nope, just us.' _She's sexy when she's confident._

'Oh and Cat of course!' the older woman's momentarily confused until she remembers the fat heap of fur.

'Right, well as long as she keeps to herself we'll be fine.' Regina states dryly before smirking. She deserves a sincere laugh from the blonde who nods in agreement.

'And if she's too much of a burden, we can always tell her to just close the door behind her.'

the girl suggests, eying Regina cautiously, hoping that wasn't a too risky thing to say.

'Ow, that's….' Regina's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth opens wide in surprise.  
>The playful twinkle in the blonde's eyes let's her know their flirtatious dynamic is back.<p>

And she laughs then tilts her head and narrows her eyes. Brown orbs locking onto green ones.

'Actually, you're right. Perhaps she'll learn her lesson and come begging on her little paws for forgiveness.'

The younger girl tightens her jaw, knowing she's defeated.  
>Her lips are pressed together as to keep herself from smiling extremely wide for she's feeling so very high from their playful banter.<p>

Somehow, don't ask either of them how, they've ended up sitting much closer than before. Their sides are practically flush together.  
>Neither of the women complains though.<p>

'What time should I come over?' Regina suddenly asks.

Em thinks deep for about one whole second 'How 'bout 7?'

The older woman nods, approving of the chosen hour.

'Sharp.' Em adds cocky.

Regina can't help but smirk in appreciation and rolls her eyes at both Emma and herself.

'I really hope for your sake you can actually cook, Miss Swan.'

Her voice is stern and regal and sultry and _fucking hot._

Em shakes her head, feeling it turn scarlet.

Suddenly realizing she's supposed to run some errands for Kat's trip to Chicago she get's up and checks the clock on her iPhone.

Rotating her body slightly, she looks down so that she can actually look at the gorgeous brunette as she smiles and says;

'Ow don't worry, you're in for a treat.'

And then she leaves and then she squeals and does a happy dance because… Come on.

_That was pretty fucking awesome._


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a couple of days since my last update. Here's why; I was really busy. :p

Also, this chapter is a rather long one.

Any and all mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta.

I'm hoping there's not too many in here, since I was trying my best to write fast. -Tomorrow's my birthday. Yay for me!-

and I wanted to get this up before then.

There's a couple of songs mentioned in this chapter which I really really recommend you check out. Because… it's really awesome music.

VULPECK- Wait For The Moment (it's not mentioned by name but it's the song that's playing when Emma opens the door for Regina.)

Pat Metheny Group- Last Train Home

Weather Report- Birdland

(Hopefully) have fun reading and let me know what you think.

Thanks to the reviewers :), The followers and just everyone that's reading this and kind of enjoys it from time to time.

CHAPTER NINE

'Did you get my medication? I really couldn't stand having to deal with my father without being drugged!' Kat whines loudly.

It's an amusing sight really. The otherwise so chipper blonde, has now turned into a comical tantrum-throwing self-pitying toddler.  
>At least, that's exactly how she's behaving.<p>

'I did pick them up! And I got you new headphones so you can zone out whenever you need to. Now, please don't forget your phone charger because I'm sure as hell not bringing it over!' Em chuckles

'You Missy, will do whatever I tell you to. It's your JOB. In case you've forgotten!'

the older blonde arrogantly scolds her but it's all in good fun, since there is no way she would ever order Emma to do anything against her will.

Their boss-employee relationship is one of mutual respect and understanding.

Also teasing and scolding.

'A simple thank you would do, Nolan' Emma shakes her head and laughs

'You know you can come too, right?' Kat's voice's a lot softer as she looks up from stuffing her suitcase full with un-necessities.

'I know. But really it's fine Kat. Besides, I have other plans.' Em smiles secretively at which her boss's eyes narrow in suspicion.

'Tell me everything!' she demands sternly to which Em grins wide.

'Oh no I wouldn't want to keep you from packing!' She raises her hands as to tell Kat to carry on with what she was doing.

'Swan, you're gonna tell me now.' The woman raises her voice and her eyebrows.

She leaves her suitcase for what it is and comes to sit on the couch across from Em.

The young blonde shakes her head at the sudden return of Kathryn's enthusiasm.

'Well you remember how I behaved stupid towards Regina?' she asks, just to make sure the other blonde knows what she's talking about.

Kat just stares blankly at her, watching her closely for about ten seconds.

'Seriously Em, that was four days ago and you cried in my arms. What kind of a horrible person do you think I am? I do have feelings you know?!'  
>She exclaims and fakes being hurt.<p>

But right after her little rant she has to press her lips together to keep herself from laughing at how careful Emma is being. It's rather endearing really.

'Gee I was just making sure.' The girl rolls her eyes and sighs.

'Shall I continue or do you want me to drive you to the airport right away?' she raises a daring eyebrow at Kat who's now smiling at her, freakishly so.

Em just huffs and continues.

'We talked, and she's agreed to let me make it up to her.' she states casually, managing to keep her excitement bottled up,  
>so her boss won't be the witness of what it actually does to her.<p>

Kat isn't easily fooled though and the corners of her mouth tug up into a small knowing smile.

'And how exactly are you planning on doing that?' she tilts her head and asks the younger blonde, oh so innocently.

Em breaths in, and out and spills the truth.

'She's coming over tonight. I'm cooking her dinner.'

The next thing she knows, Emma's deaf. Well not exactly. She really wishes she was deaf.  
>So she wouldn't have to hear the painfully high squeal Kathryn can't seem to hold back.<br>It goes on for much too long and when it's done she jumps up and down in her seat.

Em's eyes go wide in shock. She knew she could expect some kind of reaction from the woman, but this?

'I knew it! I knew there could be no way for you to suddenly be _that_ hungry!' she smiles wide and speaks loud referring to the ridiculously filled fridge.  
>The girl has a healthy appetite but nobody eats half a supermarket on their own, do they?<p>

Feeling slightly embarrassed the girl flushes bright red and rubs the back of her neck trying to avoid eye contact.

'You don't have to go all crazy on me, it's just dinner.' She murmurs.

'Oh Emma that's so cute. You literally bought food for an entire Roman empire and you're squirming in your seat as we speak.  
>This isn't just dinner baby.' She smiles a huge toothpaste smile that Em can't bare to look at.<p>

'Look at you, all blushy and shy! Emma Swan you've got it bad!' she practically yells.

'Shut up Kat.' The girl shoots her a stare of death but Kathryn doesn't seem fazed by it at all.  
>To her, Emma's annoyance only adds to the fluffiness of the situation.<p>

'I think it's about time for you to leave, is it not?' Em inhales deeply as she gets up, desperate for a change of topic.

Kat just giggles and returns to her suitcase.

'Actually, I've arranged a cab. So don't worry about me. You should get ready for tonight.'

She throws a playful wink at Em who turns an even darker shade of red than she already was. If that's even possible.

'I swear to God Kat if you don't shut up I…'

'You'll what?' Kat laughs.

'I'll never tell you anything again.' The girl states, standing up to put more force behind her threat.

'Oh honey, but your eyes tell it all.' The older blonde smiles sweetly.

Em, suddenly feeling very self conscious about whatever her eyes might be telling right now, averts her gaze to look away from her boss.

'Ow don't worry Em. It's nothing to be ashamed of.' Her tone is soothing now.

Em sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

'Ugh I need a drink.' She groans and walks towards the kitchen. Knowing better than to actually start drinking right now, Emma pours herself a cup of coffee. She's enjoying the bitterness of the black liquid when Kat comes up to her and gives her a tight hug before looking right into her eyes and giving her a reassuring smile.

'I'm gonna leave now. Whatever happens, I love you. Okay? Even if you're a jerk. But you better not be a jerk!' she warns Emma,  
>who can't help but smile at Kat's words.<p>

'Go, I don't want you to miss your flight.'

Feeling content about making her friend smile she presses her lips to girl's forehead. It's a simple gesture but it gives Emma a warm feeling of being treasured and wanted.

'Alright' Kat says and takes her trolley suitcase with her towards the hallway.

'Call me if you need anything. And please…' She voices her last few thoughts before she leaves while standing in the door opening.

Em looks at her, awaiting her boss's last request.

And then the older blonde smirks deviously.

'No sex on the couch'

The door slams shut, Em's jaw drops low.

'Fuck off Kathryn.' She yells loud enough for the woman to hear it on the other side of the front door. And she does.

Either that or she's hysterically laughing with something she just saw outside. Em's pretty sure, she's the subject of Kat's amusement though.

_As per usual_

* * *

><p>Exactly what does one wear to an informal dinner with a girl they kinda really like, a lot?<p>

Owning one billion fancy dresses and then some and just as many classy pants suits, Regina had scolded herself for not owing a single "casual chic" outfit. She could have gone for chic, but it would have made her feel uncomfortable. Emma would think it was weird for her to dress up so excessively and it would have been a bad start to what's supposed to be a nice evening.

Regina swallows down the irritating lump that seems to keep forming in her throat.

-She should really go see a doctor for that- and looks down at her chosen attire.

Emma likes jeans, right? She wears them all the time. And she'll surely like the blue blouse as well. _She likes blue_. Regina shamefully recalls the time she had been staring at the girl's cleavage and had noticed blue fabric sticking out.

And heels of course. Casual she could do, but flats… that's just one bridge too far.

When suddenly, the alarm on her phone interrupts the peaceful quiet of her car, she quickly grabs the device and silences it.  
>Wanting to be exactly on time, the brunette had set an alarm at two minutes before show time.<p>

Two minutes should give her enough time to gracefully exit her vehicle and make her way to Kat's front door, which of course… is also Emma's front door.

She grabs the bottle she's brought, from the passengers seat and shoots into action.

Surely, not wanting to be late. Not even a minute.

It would give a bad signal.

_Am I trying to give her signals? _

Reg wonders, and then she wonders why she's never wondered that before.

_What if she gets my signals?_

She groans a little in frustration. How the hell did she end up in this situation?

Life used to be so simple. And now after what seems like a century, but is actually just her entire lifetime so far,  
>her feelings have come out to play and have made a huge mess of her otherwise perfectly okay life.<p>

Okay that sounds pretty sad. Does she really want to refer to her life as perfectly "okay"? _No way._

Gathering her thoughts she rings the doorbell, since somehow she's come to stand in front of the front door. How convenient.  
>'Here we go.' She whispers.<p>

The moment the door swings open she's surprised by many things. For instance, there's music.  
>Something soulful, it's sensual and cool all at once.<p>

Then there's the overwhelming scent of something that can't be anything but absolutely delicious.  
>And then, of course, there's Emma Swan.<p>

To put in words exactly or even remotely what Regina thinks when she sees Emma Swan in that moment would be an impossible task.  
>Let's not go there.<p>

But here are some objective facts about the blonde girl in this moment;

She looks completely flushed, extremely happy and a little nervous. She's wearing casual clothes that scream exactly who she is,  
>sports a bit of a cheeky smile and has a mesmerizing twinkle in those forest green eyes of hers.<p>

'Regina.' Her smile widens while she speaks.

'Come on in. I could have known you'd be right on time.'  
>She opens the door entirely, making room for the brunette to enter.<p>

'You did say 7 sharp.'

'And look how well you've listened. Obedience is a virtue.' The girl grins

Not being able to come up with a witty response -not right now when Em's looking so breathtakingly beautiful and … well hot, if Regina's being honest-  
>she just rolls her eyes, in so said annoyance.<p>

'Do you want this or not?' the woman asks sarcastically while holding up the bottle of rose wine she's brought with her.

'Slutty wine?' Em laughs, raising an eyebrow at Reg, who's taken by surprise by the comment, momentarily fakes feeling offended and then narrows her eyes as she scolds the girl. 'I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult her.'

'Or what? She'll give me a hell of a headache?'

They both laugh.

'She wouldn't, I promise she won't.' The actress reassures Emma, even though the latter would have never doubted that to begin with. Not really, really not.

'I'll put her in the fridge.' Em says once they've entered the living area of the house.

'I love how we've already accomplished that it's a girl.' she says dryly, in amusement, standing in the open kitchen.

'Ow well yes of course, she's undeniably female. I wouldn't have brought her for you if she wasn't.' Reg jokingly winks at Emma.  
>At which the girl can't help but laugh hysterically, feeling a little embarrassed.<p>

Then suddenly, Em face palms herself.

'I'm sorry I'm a terrible host, as will become clear a painful amount of times tonight I'm sure.'  
>She sighs then clears her throat. 'May I take your coat, Miss Mills?' she so charmingly smiles at her guest.<p>

The brunette chuckles lightly before slipping off said coat and handing it to Em.

'That's a really pretty blouse on you.'

Emma's actually openly checking her out right now. It makes Regina feel many thing. Uncomfortable? Sure. Self conscious? Definitely. Nervous? Check.  
>But honestly, that's a price she is very willing to pay any day if it means the blonde eyes her like <em>that<em>, yes please.

Too bad it only lasts about two seconds before Emma comes to her senses and averts her eyes from the brunette woman.

Regina hides her disappointment like a pro and compliments the girl.

'Thank you, I like yours as well.' _On you. off of you. Take your pick. _

This promises to be a long night, alright.

Emma turns out to be quite the chef, and quite the eater.

'It's really delicious, you're a really great cook.' Regina effortlessly admits.

'It's lasagna not rocket science.' Em blushes and chuckles.

_Not the easiest to compliment_. Regina notices.

'Lasagna's my favorite you know.' She smiles at the blonde. 'You scored big time.'

'I scored?' Em looks up, grinning in mischief.

The brunette woman is grinding her teeth to keep herself from making countless inappropriate remarks.

_Where did those even come from?_

'You did.' She says, forcing her tone to sound confident. Which she kind of manages.

Em's grin softens into a smile when she blinks a few times and shakes her head before returning to her food.

'I owed you a night of Italian food. I hope you like tiramisu as well?' she looks up momentarily.

Regina, having a mouthful of lasagna, tugs the corners of her mouth up into a cute smile and nods. She hums as well and then swallows down her food.

'What's this song?' _It's so beautiful._

'Last Train Home from Pat Metheny. He's an absolute genius.' He is.

Regina allows herself to just listen until the song is over, dazing off in thoughts of whatever.

When the song is over she sighs.

'You've got really great taste in music.' Her tone is serious when she compliments Emma.

'Ow please, I just have overall good taste.' The younger woman rolls her eyes and gets up to refill their glasses. She doesn't notice, but Regina's eyes follow her every move. It's like she finds herself in a trance where there's no way for her to look away from the girl's face.

'Were the Swan's your last family?'

The question is asked completely out of the blue.

Regina winces at her own bluntness and hopes the blonde won't take any offense.

She doesn't she just looks a little taken aback. But not offended.

It's a really good question, actually. One she has no problem answering.

'No it's not. It's no one's family name but mine actually. Well, that I know of.' She begins explaining. The brunette woman is intrigued alright.

'I switched families a lot.' And she drags out the words to emphasize just how many times.

'I never kept the last names, it didn't feel right. If they didn't want me enough to keep me,  
>there was no way I'd identify myself as one of them for the rest of my life.'<p>

_Regina Mills, you will not cry. _The brunette silently keeps repeating to herself.

'It somehow left me feeling like, the ugly duckling. From the tale?' she eyes Regina now, who's opened her mouth as if to say something.  
>Anything to let Emma know she's anything but an ugly duckling.<p>

'When I met Alice, the girlfriend I told you about, I finally was able to find something I'd never dared to dream of finding.' She's silent for a couple of seconds and looks straight at Regina. The woman smiles softly, encouraging her to continue.

'For the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere.'

Regina's smile widens and it's absolutely gorgeous. It reaches her eyes and Emma's heart.

'The duckling turned out to be a beautiful Swan.' The brunette states softly.

Concluding the obvious. Em blushes beautifully.

'I learned how wonderful life can be, how right things can feel, you know?' Regina nods, even though she knows damn well there's no way she really knows what the blonde is talking about. She wishes she did though, and so she nods.

'She said I'd been the Swan all along, people just didn't care to give me a chance.' The young woman shrugs and bites her lip.

So, she's just shared a very vulnerable part of herself. Somehow she had felt she could, with Regina she could.

'She sounds like an amazing person.' Reg says softly, sweetly.

And she says it in the present tense, because Alice has given Emma something of indescribable value. Self worth.

Em glances up slowly, letting herself take in the woman's soft features, sighs and smiles.

A smile that says a thousand things, not one of which Regina knows how to decipher. It doesn't matter though. Not right now.

Instead Regina raises her now full glass of "slutty wine" and looks right into the young woman's eyes. 'To Alice.'

This woman does crazy things to her heart. To her lungs, to her mind to every fiber of her being. _Could she be any more perfect? _

And as she's raising her glass to toast to the girl that will never be forgotten, she has her answer. There is no way Regina Mills could ever be more perfect, not if you're asking Emma Swan.

Dessert turned out to be scrumptious. Regina's a little concerned she might have ripped her stomach in attempting to finish that last bite,  
>but at least it had been worth it.<p>

'I mean, don't get me wrong… I couldn't stand losing her but sometimes that woman is so infuriating! The other day she was pressuring me again into going on a date with who knows who, trying to make me believe I'd actually asked for it!' Regina huffs, shaking her head. Completely unaware of Emma's flushed face and tightend jaw. Obviously Kat had been bluffing when she'd said that to Reg. _Can't she just mind her own business?_

'Ow she's infuriating alright.' Em couldn't agree more.

'But you hadn't asked for it?' She has to check.

'Of course not, why would I want that?' Regina's words fly out. Partially because the thought alone is ridicules  
>and then of course there's her loose tongue due to several glasses of wine.<p>

Emma laughs at her and then pulls up her shoulders.

'I don't know, why do people date?' it's kind of a rhetorical question. She's not expecting the brunette to actually answer that.

'Who knows. I've given up on it anyway.' Reg sighs.

The blonde's heart can now officially be found in the pit of her stomach, where it sunk into when the other woman had said what she had said.

'What do you mean?' she tries to not stutter as she asks.

'I've tried to meet people, I have. I just.' She sighs again. She's sighed so many times now, she kind of looks deflated.

Regina scrunches up her face as she recalls how badly some of the attempts had ended.

'I guess it just never felt the way it was supposed to.' She finally shares.

'Or how I'm hoping it's supposed to.' She completes the thought.

Because that's the thing; she's tried to settle for less than what she's always hoped love should feel like. Real honest passionate love.  
>But no matter how great an actress she is, there's no way she can hold up an act that good and long.<p>

Also, she'd feel horrible to fool anyone like that.

'My longest relationship only lasted one year.' She tells the blonde, her cheeks blushing red in shame.

'Why do I sense that's something you're ashamed of?'

'I'm turning 39, Emma. What 39 year old woman has never been in a relationship longer than one year?' she deadpans and Emma snorts.

'So you are ashamed of it.' The blonde sighs in disbelieve.

'Of course I am. You're so young and you've been in a more serious relationship already.'

Reg smiles weakly.

'Yes, because it so happened to cross my path. If it hadn't I'd like to think I wouldn't have settled for less either.  
>Don't you think that's something you should be proud of?'<p>

'At my age it's not, perhaps I should be less picky.' She absentmindedly shrugs.

Inside, Emma's boiling. She is sick of this conversation.

'Will you stop pulling the stupid age card? It's ridicules!' She suddenly exclaims which takes the brunette by surprise.

'I'm sorry you haven't found what you're looking for, but pessimism won't help you any further. Have you ever thought that perhaps you shouldn't lower your expectations but just I don't know, just change them a little?' she sounds upset. Regina hates herself for upsetting the girl like this.

'I… I've thought about that yes.' Her voice is small.

'You've thought about it….' Emma repeats, her voice turning back to normal and then turning rather husky when she goes on.

'Have you ever thought of actually doing something about it?'

The woman's eyes shoot up and lock onto Em's.

'I have.' She immediately confesses. 'I so have.' And nods to reinforce her statement.

Emma's staring at her now, like a lost puppy.

Regina wants nothing more than to get up and to pull her into her arms and kiss her senseless.  
>Her heart is irritatingly loud, the way it's drumming in her ears.<p>

'So?' Em murmurs.

'I'm working on it.' The woman says softly and offers her a smile.

Em returns it and gets up.

'I wanna sit in the couch.' She takes her glass with her.  
>Regina's eyes never leave the sway of her body as it moves across the living room.<p>

Until Emma's seated and her eyes move upwards towards the girl's. Emma's eying her expectantly.  
>The next thing she knows she's making her way towards her.<p>

They sit together for a while. Not together together. Not tangled up, the way both wish they could.  
>But they share a couch and for a while it's enough to sit there, listening to…<p>

'Weather Report?' Regina smiles.

'Birdland' the girl confirms.

'Daddy loved them.' Her smile widens.

'Your dad had impeccable taste then.'

'In music.' Regina immediately clarifies to which Emma looks up questioningly.

'Women… not so much.'

Emma turns herself in the couch so she's facing the brunette. She leans forward a bit, letting the woman know there's someone listening.  
>The brunette carefully steps out of her heels and pulls her legs up to sit more comfortable.<p>

'More like my mother actually.' She chuckles bitterly. And then she feels extreme warmth and softness land on her bare arm. Emma's thumb is tracing invisible shapes where it's taken residence and for a moment Regina has no intention of continuing her story.

If Emma can just keep touching here like this. Perhaps a little less local?

She swallows thickly and continues anyway.

'I never knew what he saw in that woman. He was the kindest man I've ever known. She was the most horrible woman I've ever heard of.'

Em's looking at her, no sign of pity or judgment. Just Em's reassuring eyes, telling her it's okay.

'So naturally I was a daddy's girl.' she chuckles lightly at the memory.

'You want to hear something horrible?' she asks, looking guiltily into gorgeous green eyes.

'I've always wanted to hear something horrible.' Em smiles cutely and winks at her.

Regina's heartbeat is on stereo in her ears.

And then she shamefully confesses.

'I wish she had died first.' Her voice is tiny.

'When daddy died of a heart attack, I was twelve. She told me it was his own fault. That he had foolishly let himself feel too much and that that had been his weakness and his downfall. That I should never make the same mistake.' Her voice is cracking, but she's not crying. She's cried too much over it.

'She sounds charming, I hope I never meet her.' both of Emma's hands are now holding her somehow. One moving up and down her clothed upper arm,  
>the other still tracing patterns into her skin.<p>

'You won't, she passed away last year.'

'Well, I'm sorry but I can't say she didn't have it coming.' Em murmurs at which Reg can't help but smile wide and honest.

'Even though I can't help but be both of your parents pretty grateful, they did give life to an amazing girl.' sincerity has taken new levels.

Regina's skin is flushed and her breath is taken away instantly. They now just stare at each other. Reg wants to say something, or do something but she can't. She is immobile, right now. _But if please, Emma Swan, you could just lean in and kiss me and hold me and never let go of me. Please_

The tension is both extremely thick and unbelievably soothing.

It's everything Regina wishes she could handle. But then she ends it, kind of. For now, at least.

Clearing her throat, she averts her eyes from those gorgeous dark green orbs.

'Are you going to ABC's anniversary party?'

Em seems confused for a couple of seconds. Before she's able to answer.

'Um, that's next month right?'

'Yes the 22th.'

The girl nods. 'I don't know. I was supposed to go with Kat as her plus one. But recently she's been talking about this guy so I'm not really sure anymore.'

'Jefferson.'

'Yeah that's the one.'

'Let's hope he is.' Reg raises an eyebrow and smiles at which Em nods in agreement.

'Do you want to come with me?' Emma hadn't expected this. She looks up in surprise.

'I mean, if you can't go with Kathryn. Why don't you just come with me?' Regina has never felt braver.

'You don't want to take a date?' as sure as the blonde asks it, she regrets doing exactly that.

_Ugh Em why do you have to keep ruining your chances?_

Regina takes in a long breath before simply saying.

'I do want to take a date.' On top of that she raises a daring eyebrow.

A daring eyebrow that has Emma struggling to keep herself from whimpering at the sight.

_Fuck that's hot_

'Um.' She really doesn't mean to sound hesitant. If anything she wants Regina to know there's nothing she would rather do than to be her date to the event.

It's just that, right now, she's at a loss for words.

Suddenly Regina feels so fucking vulnerable. She couldn't stand to be rejected right now.  
>She'd probably start sobbing right there and it would be terribly humiliating and painful.<p>

She panics and retaliates.

'I can take a friend as a date, can I not?' she even sounds disappointed as she says it.

Her voice matches the way Emma feels.

The blonde pushes away the sorrow she feels and forces a smile upon her lips.

One she hopes fools the brunette.

'I'd love that.' She says. _I'd love to be your date_ she wishes she could have said.

'Then it's settled.' Regina concludes, seemingly content.

And then it's silent, more so than before when neither of them had said anything.

'Ow damn, the play-list must have ended.' The blonde girl shoots up and goes to look at her laptop that's attached to the radio speakers.

'What time is it?' Regina suddenly asks. She literally has no idea.

It seems time becomes a rather abstract concept when spent with Emma Swan.

It's 2 am.

'Guess.' Em chuckles in amusement.

Regina rolls her eyes in a playful manner, while getting up and making her way towards the girl.

'Must be a funny hour' she jokes dryly. And then they stand next to each other.

Shoulder to shoulder. Both sigh at the simple contact.

'Oh. Wauw.' Her eyes grow wide when she sees what time it is.

'Emma Swan you're depriving me from my night rest! I'm supposed to get up in six hours.' She blames the girl. Regina's not actually mad of course.  
>Emma knows this, but plays along.<p>

'I am so sorry Miss Mills, I guess I'll have to come up with a way to make it up to you?' and then she winks.

_Fuck Emma. Don't first Miss Mills me, then wink and then expect me to leave._

The older woman is blushing extremely because as much as she really does need to go to sleep very soon in order to be an enjoyable human being in the morning, right now her body wants, needs anything but to lay still, alone in a bed.

Something with a bed would work though.

A bed with Emma Swan.

A very naked Emma Swan, moving against her, on top of her, beneath her, inside of her.

_Oh my god you can not be thinking this right now, she's actually looking at you!_

Silently thanking the heavens above that mind reading is not a thing, she clears her throat and opens her mouth to say something.  
>Suddenly becoming very aware of the fact she's been silent for an abnormally long time after Emma's last, flirtatious comment,<p>

she starts to wreck her brain around what could be an appropriate thing to say right now. Em doesn't seem to mind though.  
>She just stands there, smirking at the sight.<p>

Having taken off her shoes, Regina is now actually smaller than the younger woman.

It's not a big difference. But Em decides it's absolutely adorable and is determent to try and get the brunette to walk barefoot more often.

'Regina?' she's pulled from her fruitless brainstorm.

Emma's smiling at her. she smiles back and says;

'I should go.' Her tone is soft.

The young girl pouts her lips, at which Reg can't help but roll her eyes once again.

'You're such a child sometimes.' She laughs beautifully.

'I don't care, you're laughing that's all that matters.' Em says proudly, flashing an award winning grin.

For the umpteenth time since she's come to know the blonde, Regina can feel her heart swell in her chest.  
>She chuckles huskily. Feeling slightly embarrassed but deliciously so.<p>

Once they've made their way to the front door. The brunette coated and ready to go.

Regina suddenly turns to Emma and pulls her into a tight hug.

It's something Em knows to expect from Kat, but when Regina hugs her right then, it seems so uncharacteristic for the woman.  
>Even though it feels all kinds of right.<p>

She wraps her own arms around the petite frame and buries her face in dark hair.

'Thank you Emma.' Comes the soft murmur from a low shaky voice.

'Thank you Regina.' Em turns her head slightly and kisses the side of the older woman's head.  
>Sending a wave of emotion throughout both of their bodies and beings.<p>

Much to soon to either of their likings, they pull apart.

'Text me when you get home.' Emma says as if out of habit.

'I will.' Regina smiles and makes her exit. Swaying her hips a little.  
>Desperately hoping Emma cares enough to watch her do so.<br>Which of course, she does.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry this took me forever. Last week was crazy busy! Things got really hectic and I didn't get very much time to write.  
>But good news; One of my songs got played on national radio! Which I'm super happy about, obviously.<br>Also, I've got a lot of rehearsals and projects going on at the moment. But I promise I'm not abandoning this fic! No way! No worries ;)

Here we go! (I'm sorry for any and all mistakes in here. Hopefully it's not a complete disaster!)

CHAPTER TEN

Life's looking up for Emma Swan.

It's taken her a while. But nothing in life comes easy.

Well, some things come easy. But those things aren't always that great.

Like colds, or unemployment, or sudden death and other un-pleasantries.

The point is, the good things in life are worth fighting for.

Regina Mills is worth fighting for. Em knows so.

She does and she'd buy herself an armour and sword if it would help her defeat whatever obstacles lay on the way to get to her goal.

For now, she feels pretty damn pleased with herself.

Her dinner party with the beautiful brunette had turned out great.

And that's not just because of the food. Nor is it just because of the drinks.

Em and Reg had really bonded. They already had the other weekend at the club. But this time it had felt different. They had felt closer.  
>At least, Emma had felt it and she hopes, fuck she hopes it so badly, that Regina had felt it too.<p>

She even allows herself to believe the other woman had.

When Kathryn had come back from her trip to Chicago she'd of course tried to interrogate Emma. It had felt like she was the personification of a temporary Spanish Inquisition

But Em had not given in.

Her lips were sealed. The thing is; she really really really didn't want to jinx _it. _

And as annoying as Kat had been, all Em had said about Thursday night had been that it was 'really great, we had an awesome time, thanks for asking.'

Em doesn't know it, but the older blonde had given Regina the same treatment, a little less aggressive perhaps. Definitely. But still.

'So you can come over when I'm not home, but answering my texts is that difficult of a task?' the blonde actress pouts at her brunette friend.

'I did answer your texts!' Reg exclaims, rightfully defending herself.  
>'Yes well, could you be any more cryptic?' The blonde rolls her eyes.<p>

'Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were expecting a full summary of my day.' She deadpans.

Kathryn couldn't be less interested in Reg's day if she tried. It's that particular night she wants to know every little detail about.

The brunette's pretty sure of it, but there's no way the woman is getting what she wants. It's none of her business. Besides, if Regina were to let her in on what's going on, what's she supposed to tell? What exactly is going on? The brunette has come to the point where she's fairly sure there's actually something going on. Okay, she knows so. It's undeniable, alright. But to go as far and label whatever that something is. That would definitely be a bad idea.

'You're so stubborn sometimes Reg. I'm just trying to help here.'

She instantly catches Regina's attention by saying that.

See, the woman's eyes narrow questioningly. Not willing to spill anything but so desperately wanting to know what Kat is hinting at.

She's trying to think of the right question to ask to get what she wants.

'Why would I need your help?' she asks cautiously.

The blonde woman smiles, a glint of victory in her eyes.

Regina finds it irritating to extreme extents, but her curiosity wins her over.

And she raises her eyebrows, awaiting a useful response from the other actress.

'Oh you know very well what I'm talking about Reggie.' She smirks.

Regina swallows thickly. _Shit, she does know exactly what this is about, doesn't she?_

'Actually I'm absolutely clueless.' Reg lies.

'But fine, if you'd like to believe I'm on to whatever you mean. Exactly how could you be of any help with whatever that particular thing you're talking about is. Couldn't you just help me already and stop pestering me? ' She's making no sense, she finds out while she's talking. But the damage is done so the words keep coming and she soon realizes this was a bad idea.

If her own judgment wasn't clear enough, on top of it, Kat's laughing in her face.

Reg flushes red and huffs in irritation.

'Reggie, you're making no sense. I'm afraid you're beyond helping.' The woman jokes.

And then grabs Regina's arms and squeezes them to comfort her.

'I'm kidding babe. Believe me I want to help. But you're gonna have to be honest with me.'

She smiles while raising a single brow. Her eyes locked onto Regina's, who's kind of squirming under the knowing gaze.

She opens her mouth to begin speaking, but she's not sure what to say.

'Katy, it's not that simple.' She then says softly and sighs.

'It could be so simple Reggie.' Kathryn smiles sweetly, still holding on to her friend.

'Talk to me?'

The brunette woman shakes her head and bites her lip.

'I'll think about it Kat, I need some time.' She rolls her eyes at herself and at the situation.

'You probably know exactly what I'm talking about, which is very embarrassing and I love you for not judging me.' She's not able to actually look at the woman when she speaks now. But Kat won't have that and forces their eyes to lock once again.

'Sweetie, I would never judge you. I really want you to know I'm here for you. To listen or to help or whatever. Just don't over-think it.  
>If it feels right, it feels right.'<p>

_Okay we are actually having this conversation. _Regina swallows nervously.

And then she nods, weakly.

'And I'm sure that if you'll let yourself, you'll be surprised of the outcome.'

Kathryn says as if she knows all the answers to life's questions.

The dark haired woman looks at her. Trying to figger out if the blonde is telling her something she is actually sure of or if it's one of those things people say to their friends to offer them comfort, to help them sleep at night. There's no way of knowing. Only the future will tell, right? Hopefully.

_Oh fuck it Mills, it will._

* * *

><p>The next few weeks are normal. As normal as things get these days. Which would have been very abnormal a couple of weeks ago. Whatever.<p>

The women meet each other on set, they chat, laugh, share things, share glances and _moments. _They unknowingly feature in each others every thoughts and dreams and believe it or not, surprise surprise, they become really close friends. On days when either or neither has to go to the studio, they either text or call.

One night, after a pretty loaded silence during a spontaneous phone call from Regina to Emma. _What the hell had she been drinking? _their first of many casual get togethers had taken place. You know, the ones where you call your friend five minutes on forehand to ask if they'd like to catch a movie,  
>or join your for dinner or just a glass of wine.<p>

Kathryn had joined in on the fun a couple of times but Jefferson had been taking up her attention quiet a lot these days. That wasn't a very unpleasant coincidence.

For any of the them.

Kathryn had stopped asking questions about "what's been going on". That was a wise move. She'd decided to just let things play out on their own.

Her girls were spending time together and even though it's kind of starting to look an awful lot like both are going to end up stuck in some kind of none existing friend-zone.

As long as they are happy, that's all that matters.

Now that's something Kat has to admit. Both Emma and Regina look happier than she's ever seen them.  
><em>Please make out already!<em> She'd thought it a million times. But not everybody can be as confident and complex-less as Kathryn Nolan, of course.

One day, it's a Wednesday. Regina has to get up super early the next morning. She's got to catch a flight to Phoenix. She'd been asked to make an appearance in some sort of detective TV-serie.  
>It's only two episodes, but she gets to play a hard ass lawyer, which her agent had found fitting for the brunette.<br>The only problem was, she'd only gotten the script yesterday and her lines are endless, really.

Regina is a woman of structure, lists and planning. Last minute missions like these pull her right out of her professional comfort zone.

So, naturally she's stressing about the whole ordeal.

When Emma calls her that evening, it only takes the blonde about a second to realize something is off.

'Regina, are you okay?

'Why would I not be okay?'

'Don't lie.' Em's voice is stern.

'I'm drowning here.' Reg falters instantly.

'I still have so much lines to learn, and I really don't know how I'm gonna do it.' She whines. She never whines. But right now she's whining.

'I'm coming over.' The girl tells Regina at which the latter can't help but smile.

'Emma, there's nothing you can do.' She fights weakly. Deliberately weakly, because she so could use Emma there right now.  
>Her mere presence can do wonders, Regina's come to learn.<p>

'Have you eaten?' Em now asks her.

'No and I don't have time to.' She groans, sounding desperate.

Emma rolls her eyes and snorts.

'Thank god you've got me! I'm on my way!' and then she ends the call.

_Oh Emma you have no idea how right you are._

After plundering her own and Kat's fridge Emma makes her way over to Regina's house.

When the woman opens the door she doesn't hesitate and hugs Regina.

It's not a firm grip, her arms hang loosely around the older woman. But it's enough for Regina to lean into and relax. Inhaling Emma Swan.

_Fuck I needed that._ Reg thinks

Still holding the brunette, Emma giggles softly.

'Someone seems exhausted.'

'I'm so cold.' Regina murmurs into Em's shoulder

'Let me see, you're cold, tired. Hungry?' Her tone is questioning.

She doesn't verbally answer but nods into blonde curls.

'I think I know the solution.' Emma releases Regina and smiles at her.

'You're gonna put on your pajamas, you're gonna crawl up under a blanket in the couch with your script. I'm gonna make us some soup and then we'll go through your lines together and tomorrow you're going to do amazing.' Her voice is soft and soothing.

Regina stares at her, big doe eyes taking in the sweet girl in front of her.

Em takes her by her shoulders and gently spins her around, then softly pushes her towards the stairs. 'Off you go.' She whispers into the woman's coiffure.

Regina whimpers, she doesn't have the strength to hold it back. She whimpers. And she's pretty sure Emma heard. Blushing deeply she makes her way to her room to change into her sleepwear.

When she gets back downstairs, Emma's already busy ruining her kitchen. Not really. But let's just say the girl has very different cooking methods than she has. A lot of the organization is different. Regina couldn't care any less though. If anything, she enjoys watching the blonde cook.

'On the couch you! I don't want to see you here!' Comes the bossy command.

Em's eyebrows are raised expectantly. Reg laughs, nods and says 'Thank you so much.'

The young woman's features soften into a radiant smile and she nods her head one more time, hinting for the actress to finally make her way towards the couch.

Both get to work. Feeling about a thousand times better than she did an hour ago, Regina actually manages to memorize parts of the script.

'How's it going?' Em carefully asks as she carefully makes her way towards the couch, carefully holding two bowls of soup, being careful not to spill.

The older woman looks up at her and smiles wide. She takes one of the bowls from the girl. Enjoying the short moment their hands touch.  
>Actually feeling brave enough to look Emma in the eyes when it happens and tells her; 'So much better.'<p>

Em smiles as well now 'I'm glad. Now eat up.' She eyes the green liquid

and clarifies. 'Zucchini'

'It smells delicious.' Regina inhales deeply and takes a cautious sip, not wanting to burn her tongue.  
>'It tastes delicious.' And she immediately starts taking bigger sips.<p>

'Good.' Em sits next to her and does so as well.

Regina finishes her soup pretty quickly. She was more famished than she had initially thought.

'There's more.' Em looks up from drinking.

Reg smiles and nods. Something in her shoulder is pulling awkwardly. Painfully so.

A sore muscle she assumes. Rolling her shoulder, she attempts to get rid of the stupid ache.

Em watches her in amusement. The brunette's face is scrunched up in the cutest of ways and it's absolutely adorable to the blonde girl.

'Come here.' She moves closer towards the woman and leans forward onto her knees, so she kind of towers over Regina.

'Turn around.'

Regina's cheeks flush pink and she does as the girl tells her.

She swallows and holds her breath as she feels tentative hands land on her shoulders.

The fabric of her silky night shirt is thin beneath the blonde's fingers. She starts off by kneading Regina's sore shoulder carefully.

'Is that alright?' A soft question.

Regina hums in approval.

Feeling a little braver, Emma starts to put more pressure in her grip. By doing so, the fabric of Regina's vest keeps slipping away in ways that make it difficult for Em to put the right amount of force into the massage.

'I'm.' She starts saying something and then hesitates. Surely she shouldn't. But then she says it anyway.

'I'm gonna move your shirt a little. Can you open a couple of buttons for me?'

Her voice cracks as sure as Regina's heartbeat speeds up to an uncountable amount of beats per minutes.

'Okay.' She breathes.

Her fingers shake and it's a miracle she's got one, two, three buttons undone as fast as she does.  
>The blonde girl gently pulls at the silk, until Regina's shoulders are bare, aside from the straps of her bra. Black lace. <em>Holy shit.<em>

Em counts to three and then places a trembling hand on hot skin. She's careful not to breathe to loud and it's difficult because of many things.  
>The sight, the tension, the touching, the woman's scent, her soft whimpering. Hold on what? It's barely audible but it's there. It's so very soft, but as soon as it catches Emma's attention it's all she can hear. It's one of those things you can't un-hear. Regina Mills is whimpering at her touch.<p>

The woman's lost in some sort of trance, the moment Emma puts her hands on her bare skin.

It's like her body has an instant reaction to the girl's proximity. It's a very new sensation, one she's not sure she can keep under control.  
>It's exhilarating and the longer it lasts the more turned on Regina becomes. She's completely buzzing. And then it stops.<p>

'How's that?' The girl's voice pulls her from her hypnosis.

It takes her couple of seconds before she finds her voice. Her speaking voice that is.

'You're really good at that.' Her voice's about an octave lower than usual.

The ache in her shoulder completely gone. Even though right now her entire is aching for something a little less innocent than a simple shoulder rub.

'Shall we go through the script?' Em sounds overly chipper and happy and enthusiastic to start going through those damn lines Regina wishes she could just forget about.

'Yes yes of course.' The brunette quickly turns around so she's facing the girl.

Emma is now extremely aware of the fact, Reg's pajama vest is hanging loosely around her body, more than halfway open. Exposing quite a lot of her chest. Soft, olive toned breasts that Emma wishes she could touch and taste and and and and. And then of course there's the most sexy piece of lace Em's ever seen in all of her life. Not that she's seen a lot, but it really is a sight to see. That's exactly why it's so damn hard to not just gape at it.

Regina doesn't seem to be aware of it, which, Emma realizes will make it all the more awkward if she notices after what… ten minutes or so.

When the older woman hands Emma the bundle of papers she's supposed to know by heart, the blonde girl is very happy for the welcome distraction.  
>As much as she wants to just forget about the world and get lost in all that is Regina Mills, surely she can't just jump the woman.<p>

So they do the boring thing and start going through what seems like hours of monologues.

It's actually going really very good when all of the sudden a deafening thunder blasts through the house, followed by a blinding flash of lightning and one billion liters of water falling down from the night sky.

'You are not leaving this house tonight.' Regina dryly states. It's a simple fact. There's no way she's letting Emma go outside in a storm like this.

'Excuse me?' Em chuckles. Pink cheeks.

'You're staying here.' Regina stands up and takes her empty bowl with her to the kitchen.

It's not really warm enough anymore, but she's still hungry. Running low on patience, she decides cold soup will have to suffice.

She gulps it down.

This time when she places the empty dish down, Reg catches sight of her own chest.

_Shit._

Embarrassed about having walked around so indecent, she quickly fixes the buttons.

That's when Emma walks into the kitchen.'So' She begins to say something.

And then it's a little awkward. Reg is still working on her buttons, her lips pressed together. 'I'm sorry' she murmurs.

Em chuckles nervously 'I don't mind.' and shrugs. It's a cute shrug at which Regina smiles and both of them just look at each other for a while.

Standing in the semi-silence of Reg's kitchen.

There's no sound but the rain.

'You should go to sleep.' The blonde girl states softly.

Agreeing, the actress nods.

'You should too.'

Their eye contact is incredibly meaningful. Both grow nervous at the exact meaning.

Then Emma nods, and turns around before walking towards the couch.

'Emma.' Regina stops her, brown eyes narrow in question.

'What do you think you're doing?' Not that she can't think of what the girl is about to do, but it's something she won't have. Not tonight.

'I'm taking the couch this time.' That's exactly what's not going to happen.

'Please Emma, at least let me share my bed. After everything you've done for me.'

She says, almost pleadingly.

The girl swallows thickly at the request.

'Are you sure?' She has to check.

'Of course.' Regina sighs, smiling. 'Please?'

She doesn't want to hesitate anymore and so Emma allows herself to relax and smile in acceptance.

'Thank you.'

After putting the rest of the soup away and after turning off all of the lights, both women head upstairs in complete silence.  
>The kind of silence that beeps horribly loud in your ears.<p>

At the top of the staircase Emma hesitates. Of course she knows her way to Regina's bedroom, having slept there before but,  
>she's not sure if it's okay for her to "lead the way".<p>

Regina stands behind her and smiles in the darkness. She bravely places her hands on the girl's sides and pushes her forward.

'Go Emma you know the way.' There's a playfulness to her tone that makes the blonde shiver. That in combination with Regina holding her so gentile,  
>is makes her head spin wild.<p>

After entering the bedroom, Regina hands the girl some clothes to sleep in.

'Will these do, Miss Swan?' she smirks, recalling the time Emma had been the picky drunk.

The younger woman merely rolls her eyes, sticks out her tongue and takes the small pile from the brunette.

After both have taken their turn using the bathroom Emma makes her way towards the empty side of the bed. She carefully lifts up the covers and slips underneath.

The pants Reg has given her are loose around her legs, but the tank top fits tight around her chest. Regina inwardly smirks at the sight, on the outside she tries to act casual but kind of fails miserably.

When both women lay down, facing each other Regina is the first one to smile.

Emma is the first one to giggle and then follows the dark haired woman.

'How are you?' Regina feels herself relaxing a little.

'Good. And you?'

'Good.'

'Good.'

Radiant smiles light up the darkness.

There seems to be something on the blonde girl's mind. Her eyes narrow in a thinking manner. She's battling with an idea. It's a daring thought.  
>Should she choose to voice it, she can't know what the consequences will be. All she knows is that, if she doesn't ask, now or ever really…<br>She'll surely regret it for the rest of her life. She's not breathing, it's fine she doesn't need air right now. There's only one things she really truly needs.

'Regina?' her voice chimes in the now pitch black room.

But the women can see each other crystal clear. It happens when you glow.

'Yes.' Comes the simple response.

_Okay. That's your cue Swan. _She swallows.

'As awkward of a question as it may be, especially right now, I kind of feel like I have to ask.'

Nervous teeth bite down on her lips as she tries to think of the best way to put this into words.

'I know how you said that I can go as your friend to the ABC-party.' Em refers to their conversation from weeks ago.

The brunette woman, already fearing the worst feels, all of the air leave her lungs.

Emma's gonna tell her she doesn't want to go with her, she's come to realize it's weird for them to go together.

Her face goes pale, but to Emma it's still just nightly blue. Perhaps an itsy bitsy lighter. But still, blue. Regina feels blue, alright.

'But, do you think that perhaps, maybe, by any chance, I don't know,…. That we can not go as friends?' _Did that come out right?_

Regina's confused. It's clearly not what she had dreaded the blonde would tell her. She's not sure if it's something positive,  
>but at least it's not the worst case scenario right?<p>

'I'm not sure if I understand.' She tells Em, confused.

'What I mean Regina, is… I'd actually like to be your date. For real. Nobody has to know of course, just us.' She whispers it, because her voice is gone. Probably taken off on a stroll in desperate need of some air.

If she wouldn't already be laying down, Regina's jaw would be slacked to the floor right now. Her heartbeat is going either uncountably fast or the muscle has stopped beating all together and started buzzing instead. Her entire body feels numb and oversensitive at the same time.

She doesn't react. Not right away.

'Emma.' Her voice is hoarse when she finally risks speaking.

The girl barely manages to look at her. There's only one possible option that could keep her heart from shattering into a thousand of pieces.  
>And that particular outcome is so pretty damn amazing that it's downright impossible. It can't happen to the unfortunate Emma Swan. What are the chances this woman will actually say yes?<p>

'I'd really like that.' She says, looking just as scared and nervous as the young girl.

'a lot.' And then she smiles, carefully. Like she's scared her face is made out of china and it could break if she moves too sudden.

Minutes pass without either of them speaking. Or moving. Or breathing. Neither of the women know exactly how long,  
>but they pretty much knocked the speech out of each other with the bombshell that the other is very willing to actually date them.<p>

Emma clears her throat.

'That's actually really incredible news.' She blushes. She blushes so much Regina sees it. In the fucking dark. When after what seems like one hundred years her lungs remember how to fill themselves with air. Emma can feel her body shiver. She's cold. Well no. But she's shivering. Her body feels funny.  
>And she flinches.<p>

'Then it's a date.' Comes the brunette's breathy confirmation. Her voice loaded with emotion.

And then Em smiles and nods and shuts her eyes tightly for about five seconds, forcing herself to do something incredibly risky. Her teeth hard on each other, she swallows. And then opens her eyes to see the older woman look at her in confusion.

Not for long though, because the next thing she knows, Emma wills herself to carefully move closer towards the dark haired beauty. Until they breathe the same air. The eye contact is extremely intense.

Regina's dizzy. So very dizzy. She's so nervous right now.

Her mouth feels dry. Reg unconsciously licks her lips as her eyes fall down to thin younger ones.

Slightly parted. The woman knows what she really wants to do. She's inwardly pushing herself to do exactly what she wants, what she needs.

'Regina I.' Em shyly hesitates. 'Can I…'

The rest of her words go unspoken as full, wetted lips meet Emma's thin ones.

Both women can't help but moan at that first contact.

About two heartbeats later Regina takes a hold of loose blonde curls. Gently.

And shifts a little so she's closer to the girl she can't believe she's finally. FINALLY kissing her.

Em's hands find the woman's sides and hold onto her as if her life depends on it.

The kiss is sweet and soft and slow and cautious. Neither of them want to overstep the other's boundaries and have the situation blow up in their face.

This is much too important. Much too fragile.

The brunette pulls back a little but not entirely so… with her teeth, she lightly pulls on Emma's lower lip and nibbles on the soft flesh.  
>Unable to contain herself she even sucks it a little, pulling yet another moan from the young blonde as she tightens her grip on Regina's waist.<p>

Eventually she does pull back and looks straight into Em's eyes. Not really, though. Emma's greens are shut. Slowly but surely they open and dare to look back at Regina.

'I was going to ask if I could kiss you, but I guess you wouldn't have minded.' She cutely chuckles and pulls in her own lower lip,  
>tasting a hint of the other woman on it.<p>

The latter watches her and smirks at the sight.

Her heart feels so light and so wonderful and her body feels so hot and excited.

This is, without a doubt, her new favorite feeling. Ever. She's pretty sure there's never been a moment in her life where she's felt -both physically and mentally- this incredibly good.

'Oh Emma, that's a really stupid question.' Reg smiles, relieved about… about everything.

'Is it?' Em eyes her seriously.

'So stupid, you should never have waited that long.'

'But how was I supposed to know…' Em hesitates. The brunette waits patiently and puts a hand on Em's slim waist.  
>Drawing thin lines in the fabric of the borrowed tank top.<p>

Making the blonde laugh a little and shake her head.

'That's distracting.' The girl murmurs and narrows her eyes at the older woman, at which Reg of course, smiles wide.

'Well, obviously…there's an attraction here?' she says shyly, biting her lip after she's collected her thoughts.

The actress's cheeks heat up instantly and she nods in agreement.

'Okay so we're both attracted to each other.' Em now says with regained confidence.

'And I feel that from my side… that much was kind of expected. I mean you're an incredible woman and absolutely gorgeous.' She sighs.  
>'And I'm gay, so you winning me over isn't that much of a surprise.' By now emotion is threatening to spill from Regina's dark dark eyes.<br>But she blinks back those possible tears.

'I never thought that…' Em pauses 'You could actually..'

she pauses again.

'Regina, have you ever, like… Have you ever been attracted to women before?'

She then suddenly asks.

Regina really shouldn't be surprised by this question but still, she has nu clue how to actually answer it. She decides it's no time for hesitating or being overly-cautious with her words. It's finally time to be honest with both herself and the young girl she's currently holding. Finally holding.  
>So she bravely begins.<p>

'Um.' Reg clears her throat. 'I've appreciated females appearances.. But it never really occurred to me that I was… like that. I've started dating guys early and I always connected good with them…' she trails off 'well .. to some level.' Honestly she doesn't really know how to put this into words,  
>so it doesn't sound impossibly awkward.<p>

'I just thought that …the physical stuff… I guess… I thought that I wasn't …a very sexual person. But I didn't think much of it cause I thought that being…  
>you know… turned on was something for men and that women were just meant to look hot for their sake.' She laughs at herself, shaking her head.<p>

Emma does too. Both are now laughing, completely flustered because of the woman's confession.

'Please tell me you know that's complete and utter bullshit.' the blonde smiles.

Raising a thin eyebrow.

At that Regina shakes her head before nodding. 'I do now.' She scrunches her face up as she feels it flush red.  
>Okay, so she's practically confessed she's turned on right now.<p>

Can she be more awkward?

Em smiles nervously and nods.

'God pfff' Regina feels herself almost tearing up, and looks away.

'I feel so ridicules.' Her voice is hoarse. The girl's hand that is still resting on Reg's side, strokes her lightly.  
>Obviously the actress notices and feels a shiver climb up her spine.<p>

How is she supposed to deal with all of these emotions running through her in this moment.

She feels like she's going to explode. There's the revelation of being gay which leads to the conclusion of having lived a lie for the last 38 years,  
>there's the realization that she's falling for a 21 year old and then of course, there's the extreme unfulfilled desire and burning arousal between her legs, spreading throughout her entire body. She closes her eyes and sighs at the overload of emotions<p>

'Talk to me.' Em whispers softly. Her hands are shaky against the woman's body.

'You're not weirded out by this…' the dark haired beauty dares to ask.

Emma's clearly taken aback by the question.

'Hu? Why would I be weirded out?' Her brows furrow.

The brunette shakes her head, gathering her thoughts as she's getting ready to explain.

'I'm old enough to be your mother.'

'Wowow first of all. Ew. And Regina, please don't make this into something it's not.

Don't turn this into something gross. It's not gross. Doesn't feel gross at all. Not to me, that is.' She states, almost leaving no room for discussion.  
>Almost, but her last words sound insecure and questioning.<p>

The older woman instantly picks up on it and reassures her

'No! Of course it doesn't feel gross. It's feels very nice to me too.'

The blonde smiles tenderly.

'Look, I've been through enough to realize that there's a lot to worry about in life but falling for someone and somehow having those feelings returned,  
>really isn't one of those things. That… is one thing to just embrace Regina.' She sighs and continues.<p>

'I know I can't make you but.. hey a girl can dream right?'

The blond girl is of course… absolutely right and sweet and adorable and oh.

Reg licks her lips, recalling that moment Em was attached to them. Wanting to relive it, she leans in closer and keeps her eyes open until their mouths are connected again. Sweetly, she nips at the girl's lower lip and then swipes the upper one lightly with her tongue. Wanting so bad for Emma to give her entrance.

Both her heart and body are begging for it. The beautiful blonde, overwhelmed by emotions and well… hormones, moans loudly, allowing Regina to do as she wants for it's something Em wants just as badly.

Her hands find Regina's neck as she pulls the woman closer.

Both are tasting each other fully now for the first time, loving it so very much.

Regina completely gets lost in the warmth that is Emma Swan. She can feel the heat in her body reaching unknown heights.

The silence that once was, is now long forgotten. Whimpers and moans of desire fill the room. Also the wet sound of their mouths exploring the other's and of course the fabric of the bedsheets and their clothes moving against each other.

Wanting, Needing more, the brunette carefully, though passionately moves her weight onto the girl. So she's laying on top of her Emma.  
>She pulls back for a moment and looks at the girl.<p>

'You're so gorgeous Emma.' She says huskily, lustfully.

And then latches back onto those kiss-swollen pink lips.

She knows she's being bold, she's finally being bold. Her mind fully occupied with very provocative thoughts of the blonde she's currently making out with,  
>in a way she's never experienced before.<p>

Feeling like a horny teenager she doesn't stop her hands when they start to roam over the muscular body beneath her. Self control is non existent.  
>Her core is burning with desire as she can feel herself become more and more wet.<p>

Both of their breaths are labored, very much so. It's so fucking exciting and amazing.

Emma can't believe what's happening. Regina's kissing her as if her life depends on it.

_She's touching me. Fuck._ Tentative hands find their way to the girl's chest and softly grope the clothed mounds of flesh.  
>Reg smirks content as Emma's breasts fill out her palms completely and then some.<p>

The blonde is pretty sure her nipples are hard enough for Regina to actually feel them through her bra, through the top she's wearing.

'You shouldn't wear a bra to bed, you know.' The older woman teases against thin lips.

_What the actual fuck?!_

'You're wearing one yourself!' Em defends herself, shyly. Having daringly caressed the woman's back, she's noticed. Of course she's noticed.

Dark brown eyes bore into just as dark green ones.

'Oh Emma.' She really doesn't have a clue where this is coming from, but she reaches for a button on her sleep shirt and opens it.  
>Then another and another and then one more. Revealing dark lace, Em's obviously seen earlier that night but had never dared to believe she'd ever get to see again.<p>

'This is lingerie.' Her voice is so deep it turns the girl into liquid. Em swallows nervously.

'Oh so you planned for this to happen?' she smiles cutely.

Regina now heartily laughs and shakes her head, denying all accusations.

'No. But hey, a girl can dream, right?' she winks flirty and leans back in to resume their former activity.

She then slips her knee between Em's legs and starts to rock their bodies together, creating new friction that turns both of them into a horny mess.

The heat between her legs is becoming unbearable and oh how she wants to know if Emma's panties are just as ruined as hers are.  
>Somehow her hands start to wander of towards the waistband of the girl's pajama bottoms.<p>

'Regina.' Comes a desperate groan.

'Hmm.' The woman hums against the girl's soft neck as she places open mouth kisses onto the flawless skin she finds there.

Her right hand keeps going south as her left moves up the offensive top Emma's wearing.

'Fuck.' It's just a strangled moan.

'Uhu.' Reg smiles against her. Her voice pure sex while the tips of her fingers find their way beneath Em's panties. Closer and closer to…

'Fuck Regina! Stop!' Emma suddenly breathlessly exclaims.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! I tried to write fast for you guys... You can thank me with reviews ;)

CHAPTER ELEVEN

'What?! Shit!'

The brunette pulls her hand out of the girl's underwear and moves off of her. Instantly her body misses the blonde's warmth,  
>but she's cursing herself for forcing herself on to the girl like this. She's just ruined everything.<br>The shame is showing on her cheeks and on what's exposed of her upper body. Which is a lot.

'I'm so sorry…' She says while fighting back her tears. This is embarrassing enough as it is.

'No, Regina, don't be… I'm … fuck... I didn't mean to... please don't feel bad.' Em sounds anxious, as if she's trying to reassure the brunette  
>she didn't actually do anything wrong.<p>

That she had wanted the woman to touch her, well… to fuck her to be fair.

It just shouldn't happen right now. She's only trying to do the right thing by basically cock-blocking both of them.

God she's feeling so stupid right now. How the hell is she going to fix this? She could have been writhing beneath the gorgeous brunette by now.

'Jesus Emma! Of course I feel bad I almost... I mean, I thought we…and' Reg groans and looks away. 'Wait' She suddenly pauses in thought.

The girl in front of her doesn't seem mad at all, nor does she seem scared.

She simply seems anxious to clarify something.

'Are you menstruating?' Regina asks seriously, almost certain that that must be it.

'What?' Em's eyebrows shoot up ' No, no I'm not on my period.' She says fast and a little confused.  
>If possible, Reg's face turns even redder 'Oh.' And she stands up nervously, looking everywhere. Just not at Emma.<p>

'So you just don't want to…' she can't finish that sentence. It's too painful and far too awkward to say it out loud.

'Of course I want to have sex with you' Emma blurts out, loud enough for the entire street to hear. Okay, maybe not the entire street, but the brunette hears it very loud and very clear.

Her eyes widen and she stares at the girl, in awe, her mouth slightly agape.

Em realizes she's being blunt here, but the point where she cared has long passed since she saw the brunette squirming uncomfortably next to the bed.  
>She gets up onto her knees and moves closer towards Regina.<p>

Em reaches for her hand and holds on to it tightly, wanting to sooth and reassure her.

'Come here.' She tugs lightly.

When both of them sit opposite from one another, legs crossed and nearly touching at the knees, Emma smiles sweetly.  
>The older woman, still feeling very confused and uncomfortable, can't bring herself to return it.<p>

But Emma's doesn't falter as she intertwines their fingers. She's also still silently trying to force the brunette's eyes to focus on hers.  
>When, finally, their gazes lock, her heart breaks at seeing the shame in those dark brown pools staring back at her.<p>

'Regina, look.' She decides to just get it out. 'Obviously I want to have sex with you. And if you still want me after this, than it is going to happen.'  
>Their eyes remain locked.<p>

Regina's face is almost emotionless, but it's nothing but facade because on the inside, she is all over the place.

At this point Em is starting to become really frustrated that she's not responding.

The girl decides to push it further.

'And if you still want me, I promise you… _when it happens_… I will make you cum until you scream my name and forget your own.'  
>She drags the words out in the most sultry tone the blonde's ever voiced in her entire life. She just barely manages to bring it out without shaking<p>

Okay, so this really did the trick. Regina's eyes bulge out and she gasps before biting down hard on the back of her hand, trying to muffle whatever sound's about to spill from her lips.

'If you still want me.' Em repeats smiling innocently at which Reg narrows her eyes. The older woman presses her lips shut and starts biting on the inside of her cheek. She sighs and then decides to speak. 'Okay.' Her voice cracks, making her clear her throat. 'Okay.' She tries again.  
>'You know you don't have to say that, right?' she asks hesitantly.<p>

'Nobody makes me say anything… Trust me, I've been wanting to say that to you.' the gorgeous blonde smirks at her but Em's cheeks are clearly bright red and Reg realizes that even though she's being flirty and blunt, Emma's probably just as insecure as she is. In some weird way,  
>it makes her feel more comfortable and though the air around them still might be laced with tension, it's less awkward and much fuzzier.<p>

The actress sighs deep while looking meaningful into the young woman's eyes.

'So you do want to have sex with me.' She states with regained confidence and even a hint of pride.

Emma smirks and rolls her eyes 'Yes baby, I think we've established that much.'

'Baby?' the dark haired beauty raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the title.

'Um sorry, Regina.' The smirk falls and she ducks her head in embarrassment.

'Don't be' A careful hand pulls the girl's chin up and Emma's forced to look into dark eyes.

'I like it.' The brunette's smile is warm and genuine. So naturally, Em can't help but return it.

'So, please do explain…' Regina's hand trails down again and grabs the girl's hand firmly in a way the latter knows she's not planning  
>on letting go anytime soon.<p>

'If it's something you want… Why did you stop me when I was about to give it to you.' She asks tilting her head in an encouraging manner towards the subject of her affection.

'Okay, so you're gonna be shocked by this because I realize I seem very tough and all.' Em straightens up and acts cool while she starts off. Softly chuckling at herself. The woman smiles fondly. 'But… I'm kind of…' she trails off. 'I've only ever slept with one person and that was a very serious relationship.'  
>She quickly says, hoping she doesn't come across as too childish right now. Reg looks at her, a heartwarming smile painting her features.<p>

'You need more time…' She states softly.

Em's face brightens and she shakes her head a little. 'Um… yes… but I'm not the only one.' she states matter of factly.

Regina's clearly totally confused. She was the one taking initiative after all, why would Emma think she needs more time as well?

'Regina' Em chuckles. 'Just the other minute, you looked like you were about to faint when I told you about how I was going to make you cum for me.'

Regina's lips and jaw tighten but still, she fails miserably at trying to suppress the light whimper that reaches the girl's ears. Emma's smirking now as she's retrieved the result she had hoped for.

'Listen, I'm gonna take the liberty to be presumtious here… And please correct me if I'm wrong. You want more than just sex from me, right?'  
>She tries to sound confident when she asks this but fails miserably<p>

Her voice comes out tiny and too high to convince the older woman.

'Of course sweety, of course I want more than just sex.'

'What do you want?' The blonde asks quickly

'What do you want?' The actress fires back at her, just as quick.

She bites on her lower lip, trying to come up with the perfect words to voice exactly what she wants.

'In all honesty?' Emma asks. Reg nods instantly.

'I want you to be my girlfriend.' Her tone is calm.

The older woman looks incredibly vulnerable in this moment and she's absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous as she looks at Emma with a dumbfounded gaze.

'I'… Silence.

'Is that really that much of a surprise though?' smiling weakly, she's so hoping for Regina to soon say something… positive… _please._

'Yes.' Is all she says.

'Yes?' _yes to what?_

'I want to be your girlfriend.' Reg simply states before smiling a huge smile. Really huge.

It's Emma's turn to be speechless. 'I'

'It's not that it's that much of a surprise but now it's actually…'

'Real.' The girl completes her sentence.

They both smile now.

'I have a girlfriend.' The older woman whispers. She says it so adorably. Sounding younger than she ever has. Emma simply leans in and kisses her new girlfriend slowly, deeply, passionately. Softly massaging the woman's neck and shoulders as she goes.  
>The taste is exquisite and addictive but before she can think of anything else, Regina pulls back a little and leans her for head against Em's.<p>

'We should stop now before I go crazy.'

They both chuckle.

'Can I hold you tonight?' The young girl asks cautious.

'You have to.' Reg says sternly but in a warm tone.

They both lay down. Regina faces her bedroom window. The curtains are almost completely closed, almost but not entirely, for she can catch a glimpse of the moon. Staring at it, she feels Emma's body pressed up against her back. It's warm and soft and holding her tightly.  
>The girl's arm's wrapped around her waist and resting against her stomach. Where thousands of butterflies have taken their residence. Regina sighs and closes her eyes.<p>

'You do realize I'm inwardly scolding myself for stopping you, right?' Emma hoarsely laughs against Regina's neck.

The heat that never left Reg's body, resurfaces and makes her blush and shiver all at once.

'I mean… that was really not a simple thing to do.' Em chuckles.

'You did a pretty good job though.' Regina now jokingly deadpans.

'Because I want my first time with you to be perfect.' The blonde confesses.

'Right now, your mere proximity almost makes me faint. I literally have to count my breaths as to not choke on my words. Right now.  
>These exact words, I'm this close to choking on them. Honestly woman, you're gonna be the death of me. '<p>

Regina laughs, recognizing that exact feeling, for she has it all the time when Emma gets close to her.

'Hey I'm being serious.' Emma pokes her stomach lightly.

'And I'm sorry if that turns you off, but I just need some time to .. get accustomed to being… this close which each other.  
>I'm not saying we should wait long… but just let things happen at least a little gradually or I will faint. And you will have to call a doctor, and then it's up to you to explain what happened. Now that's gonna be a whole new level op awkwardness.' She laughs lightly before turning serious again.<p>

'I would hate for you to find me childish, but I really care for you and I want to try to make this work. So I guess, as much as I wanted you to continue…  
>my common sense kicked in and decided to do the honorable thing and make us wait to… you know… do it.' She sighs softly. Why is she talking this much. <em>Shut up Emma.<em>

The girl can't see Reg's face of course but the latter is smiling, gorgeously so.

'It doesn't' she says.

The blonde stays silent for a couple of seconds.

'It doesn't turn me off Emma.' _She means it_. Her voice is so sweet.

'If anything… it excites me even more.' Regina now chuckles softly and turns her head a little so she can somewhat look at Emma as they talk.

'I don't think you're childish at all. You're so sweet and never have I ever felt this respected.'

The younger woman nods and places a kiss against the woman's temple

'Earlier when I… put my hand down your pants, I was so caught up in the situation and how I felt, it didn't even register that I was actually doing _that. _That that was really happening between us.

And obviously I want to be fully aware of what happens, _when it happens_.

But you can't really blame me you know… This is all very new to me' she takes a second to think of what she's gonna say

'I'm kind of a horny teenager here…' and laughs. Emma does as well. That so doesn't sound like something for Regina Mills to say.  
>Regal, classy Regina Mills. But here in Emma's arms she's somehow, for the first time ever, the girl she always was supposed to be.<p>

'Well. I'm not blaming you, my horny teenager.' Emma laughs and kisses her cheek now.

'And I promise I will make it up to you' she adds in a whisper.

The actress shivers at the promise before smiling flustered and resting her head back down on her pillow.

Okay so here she's laying. Wet and pressed against her hot new girlfriend, who's breathing down the back of her neck.  
>Let me tell you, it's not helping the ache in her lower belly to go away. After a while she feels the young woman gently rocking their bodies in a slow rhythm. She's confused at first, is she being dry-humped? But no, the young woman's breathing is deep but slow and it's fairly obvious that she's sleeping.<br>The movements aren't in a humping manner, more like a soft rocking. Both their bodies cling together while the arm wrapped around her holds Regina's body in place against the younger body. It doesn't take long before the brunette's becoming physically hypnotized by the slow movements and drifts off into oblivion.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, she comes from far far way. It's been ages since she's dreamed so carelessly.<br>The images of her favorite childhood horse are still playing behind her eyelids when her nostrils fill with the scent of something new.  
>Not unfamiliar, because she's grown to unconsciously look out for this particular scent. Waking up to it is a whole new experience though.<br>And then the horse runs off, and she remembers.

Her eyes shoot open and she immediately locates the blonde she fell asleep with just the night before. Given that Emma is almost completely laying on top of her, that isn't too difficult to do. After just looking at the girl for a while, Regina decides it is time for her to get up.  
>She's supposed to have her flight at 8:30 am and right now it's 6:15 am.<p>

Not wanting to wake Emma before she's fixed some kind of breakfast for the girl, she carefully removes herself from underneath the young body.  
>Em groans a little but doesn't protest any further. Still sound asleep.<p>

Regina chuckles and makes her way towards the bathroom.

A five minute shower later she makes her way downstairs, wearing nothing but a long satin robe and of course panties. The robe is as expensive as it looks. And trust me, it looks priceless.

She's first going to prepare both of them some breakfast, so Emma can eat while she gets ready for her flight. It's a great plan.

But somehow having sensed the woman's absence, Emma had started to wake up already as well.  
>She's put on her clothes and made her way downstairs and is now watching Regina, who's wearing very few clothes, prepare food.<p>

'Why didn't you wake me? Do you know how beautiful you look right now? Is that breakfast?' she looks at the brunette, then past her at the food and then back at her girlfriend.

'Yes genius, breakfast indeed.' Regina chuckles lightly and places a pancake on a plate for the blonde.

'Great timing, I was just about to wake you.' she adds before handing Em the plate.

'About that, I was kind of disappointed to wake up to an empty bed. But I guess breakfast does make up for that. A little.'  
>The young girl smiles and starts eating.<p>

'MmmSsgood!' She murmurs

'Mouth!' Regina shakes her head and smiles affectionately.

'Sorry!' Em apologizes, still chewing on a piece of pancake, making Reg narrow her eyes at her.

Then all of the sudden, Emma stands up from where she had taken a seat and walks towards the older woman.  
>She wraps her arms around her waist, feeling like she's on top of the world because she's actually able to this.<p>

'How did you sleep?' She asks against full lips, before kissing Regina lightly.

'Mmm You mean, before or after you started dry-humping me?' the woman deviously teases.

Her hands mindlessly wander along the blonde's sides and lower back and rub her gently.

Emma's breath hitches in her throat at the very wanted intrusion and she tries to keep her head clear.  
>She has to explain herself to the dark haired woman in front of her. Her cheeks are crimson by now.<p>

'I wasn't dry-humping you. I guess I should have warned you… I never lay still… I … My body is never completely still. I always move in my sleep.  
>Not a lot, just little movements.' She stammers out feeling embarrassed. She so hopes she didn't keep Regina up with it.<p>

Reg huskily chuckles, it's music to Em's ears and she feels the heat in her body rise.

'Yes, I figured. It was very soothing actually…. I haven't slept this good in forever.' Reg admits effortlessly.

Her warm smile soothes Emma alright. Regina couldn't me more happy with the progress they've made. Their closeness feels so right in this moment.  
>The thought is absolutely exciting. Not uncomfortably so. Or too scary to handle. She leans in slightly, only breaking eye contact when she's too close to maintain it and then softly says.<p>

'But if you ever want to dry hump I wouldn't be opposed either.' Almost a whisper.

'I'd prefer to be facing you though.' Definitely a whisper.

'And it wouldn't necessarily have to be dry.' Almost inaudible.

She adds before softly nibbling the soft piece of earlobe that is teasing her close-by lips, merely by existing.  
>The woman can't suppress a smirk at the throaty yet muffled whimper she hears, but only because she's standing so very close to the young girl.<p>

'We should eat, you have a plane to catch.'

Em spats out. She so wants to give in. But right now there's no time to give each other all the attention they want and need.

'But I don't think I want to wait anymore.' Regina holds onto her, slowly letting her hands tighten their grip onto the girl and pulling her  
>flush against her own body. They lock eyes and stare hard.<p>

'And I don't think you want to wait either.' she states daringly.

'I don't.' Emma's voice is quiet but there it is… she's said it.

'It would be so easy to give in, but…' she isn't quiet sure how to continue or what her reasoning is or if any of what she's saying even makes sense.

'But what?' Reg asks in a serious tone, still holding on to the girl tightly. Not really willing to wait for an undoubtedly frustrating answer from the girl she says;

'Look, this night really made me realize how good you make me feel about myself. And I'm so at ease with you. Everything is just… easy, you know?  
>Even talking about <em>this<em>… I can just spit it out the way I think it and it comes across and it's rare for me Emma… it really is.

I normally don't talk about feelings and I sure as hell don't talk about sex.

So all I'm saying is that I really see no reason to not just fully give myself to you if it feels so fucking easy. Hell, The only thing hard about this is keeping myself from jumping you.'

The girl is speechless for what seems like forever.

'Regina, I… I feel the exact same way…' she looks at the older woman. Em's eyes are glazed over with a hint of… wait? Is that? Could it really be _that_?

'But I'm having moral issues… I know it sounds stupid but, shouldn't we be dating longer before we start…' she's not sure how to continue that sentence.  
>The uncertainty obvious in her tone.<p>

'Look, I'm gonna be completely honest with you. I want to fuck you now Emma.' Never has she ever been this crass, but she doesn't even care.

It wouldn't be as if I would be doing it with a stranger… I know you… you know me.

Okay, we've only just confessed it but we've been close emotionally for so much longer.

I've been falling for you since I met you and it's already been pure torture to keep my hands off of you. Now that you're actually my girlfriend it's _still_ not a moral thing to want to make you feel good?'

Regina almost sounds hurt but she's just getting desperate here.

She knows Emma is just fooling herself, she's come to know the girl and her walls. She also knows that the blonde doesn't actually want them there and needs Regina to break them down for her… They're a team like that. And that's good. But Reg's starting to become anxious that those walls are standing too strong right now and that she will give more resistance than Reg can handle.

The next thing she knows, the blonde's gaze falters and she shakes her head before sighing.

'I'm such a dumb-ass.' She murmurs to herself. But the brunette hears it and smiles in relief.

_Okay, she gets it_.

Before she can form any other thoughts, the girl's lips press hard against her own.

The pressure of the young body pushed so tightly against her own is heaven and she quickly swipes her tongue against pale lips.  
>Emma immediately grants her girlfriend permission to once again explore her mouth freely with her tongue and then hungrily sucks on the hot muscle as a warm welcome.<p>

Regina moans out in surprise because _holy shit that's hot_. She just knows her core is dripping and she has no doubt that her girlfriend's is as well.

Another moan escapes her lips and is followed quickly by yet another one when she feels her bra-less chest being massaged gently by skilled hands.  
>Their pace is slow and soft. Their kisses gradually become harder and deeper and messier and hotter.<br>The set pace remains tauntingly slow but it's so sexy and passionate neither of them cares.  
>Emma can feel the hard peeks that are Regina's nipples beneath the thin layer of fabric.<br>The satin robe leaves little to Em's imagination when she feels the evidence of Regina's aroused state through the barely there-fiber so easily.  
>She groans at the realization and pushes the fabric aside, letting her hands slip beneath it.<p>

Regina can feel her panties flood with arousal as her girlfriend's thumbs graze lightly over the centers of her breasts for the very first time.  
>The action is repeated a few more times before Em is forced to pull back from the kiss because Reg's delicious whimpering is taking over.<p>

The blonde realizes, her girlfriend experiencing pleasure is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.  
>She leans forward and licks her way down the soft skin of the brunette's jaw and neck, stopping at her pulse point to softly suck while rolling both stiff nipples between her thumbs and index fingers.<br>'Ah! Emma!' The woman squeals breathlessly, her own hands roaming over the blonde's lower back and butt, softly squeezing the firm cheeks through skin-tight denim. while pulling the young body rhythmically against hers, her hips meet the blonde's every two seconds.  
>The girl's upper-thigh, having slipped between the robe, deliciously hits Regina's panty-clad pussy.<br>There's gonna be a stain, Reg knows but doesn't care and pushes herself harder down onto Emma.  
>Already feeling her body build up towards an earth shattering release.<br>Both of their breathing becomes frantic.

Until.

'FUCK! WHO THE FUCK DARES TO DISTURB US NOW?!'

The actress yells, clearly annoyed and angry because of the intrusion.

Emma's phone is loud and obnoxious and both women want nothing more than to throw it against the wall.

'I hate whoever is on the other end of that call.' Regina groans, breathing heavy, trying to get herself under control.

'Oh. As do I.' The girl rolls her eyes when she sees exactly who's calling her at this early hour. 'Kat, whatup?' she faints friendliness.

'Yeah I'm fine I'm at Regina's. You know how it goes, it got late, started storming, I stayed over.' Em says while winking at her girlfriend and pulling at her arm gesturing to come closer again.

'No I haven't forgotten.' The brunette places her hands on the girl's hips and tilts her head looking her gorgeous love, in the eyes. _Wait… what?_

'Oh, okay. Yes that does make sense. Ugh okay I'll make sure I'm ready. Yes . Okay I'll tell her. See ya.' She ends the phone call.

'What was that about?' Regina asks curious, smiling again.

Her mind is mainly occupied with dirty thoughts of the blonde in front of her. So whatever that call was about is surely less important than what was happening before the offending intrusion took place.

'She's on her way over here to pick me up. She has an interview in twenty minutes. I should meet her outside. Oh and she says hi.' Emma says in disappointment, smiling apologetic at the older woman.

'Hmm I see, I guess we should eat.' Regina nods in understanding and offers her a cute smile 'I still have a plane to catch.'  
>and leans in to peck a kiss on a bright pink cheek.<p>

'Fuck.' The girl groans once more. The small smile has fallen and she's now pouting.

Regina's never seen a more adorable mixture of disappointment and cuteness.

'Trust me, I wish. But there's no time for that now I'm afraid.' The woman says before smirking.

'But I'm really glad we talked about it, so at least we know where we stand.

And hey, at least we have really nice perspectives, don't we?' she says sweetly and soothingly.

Em groans in frustration and eats two more pancakes.

'When will you be back?' She asks casually. 'Saturday, right?' she adds.

Regina swallows down a piece of pancake before replying. 'Yes the 22th'

'What time should I be here?' The blonde is quick to ask.

'Waw, you really are serious about not wanting to wait anymore aren't you?' the older woman chuckles and takes the empty plate from her girlfriend.

Em rolls her eyes and huffs.

'Seriously? The ABC-party? We're supposed to go together?' She smirks at her girlfriend.

'Oh yeah right.' Reg shakes her head, feeling it turn red a little and adds

'And here I thought we were thinking the exact same thing.' She gives herself a moment to stare at Emma, who's now smiling at her.

'Just so you know, you'll get to take me home after.'

Regina's eyes bore right into Emma's.

'I would love that.'

They keep looking at each other in awe before the brunette remembers, Kat can arrive any second now.

'Stop being gorgeous and go to your boss, she should be here any minute.'

She pecks Emma on the mouth once before placing a softer, longer kiss onto pink thin lips

'I should go get ready too.' and sighing.

'Text me when you've landed safely?'

Em's pale hand strokes her girlfriend's neck lightly and then she cups both of Reg's cheeks before pulling her in for another kiss. One of those long ones. She sucks on the brunette's upper lip and then releases it with a pop.

'Whatever you wish princess.' The actress breathlessly replies.

And then the door bell rings and someone annoying knocks on the door yelling for Emma to 'fucking hurry up'.  
>Regina quickly makes her way up the stairs so Kathryn doesn't get suspicious when she sees she's barely dressed around the blonde.<br>Also, her hair is a mess and she's still not wearing a bra of course.  
>Which, don't get her wrong… she couldn't be more happy about.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm warning you on forehand;

Things can get a little smutty. Kind of. ;)

CHAPTER TWELVE

'What took you so long Em? Did I not tell you to hurry up?' Kathryn is not amused. She's running late and is incredibly stressed about it.

'You did, I'm sorry. I lost track of time.' Em actually does a great job at sounding sincere.

Still, Kat rolls her eyes.

'Yeah yeah too caught up in Regina, alright.' She huffs.

The young girl's eyes go wide and she holds her breath, forcing herself to keep her cool and act as normal as possible. There is no way Kathryn knows.  
>Well, no way that she knows more than she should. She's aware of Em's crush, obviously. Even though it's so much more. Always has been so much more. And finally has now lead to… so much more.<p>

'Oh shut up Kat! You've got no idea what you're talking about.'

'Whatever Swan.' The actress snorts. 'Whatever' and shakes her head.

As hostile as their conversations sometimes might seem, it's really just part of their dynamic.  
>So naturally, the next minute both are already laughing about the most random stuff.<p>

Until Kat suddenly remembers something and bites her lip before clearing her throat and saying;

'Em, please don't be mad.' She purses her lips. Emma's confused at the sudden change of topic and mood.

'What would I be mad about?' She asks cautiously. Kind of preparing to get mad.

'I might have invited Jeff to join me to the party on Saturday. I know we said we'd go together but I was drunk and we were naked and it was so hot and you know how it goes, one thing lead to another and I asked him to go with me.' She rushes the explanation out.

Emma's speechless for a moment. Though not because she's mad or surprised.

'Yeah, I'm not sure if that's the exact order of how other people experience dating, Kat. But don't worry about it. I kind of already thought you were taking him. I've made…' she hesitates to complete that sentence. 'other arrangements already.'

'Oh?' Kat is surprised.

'You thought I'd already asked him?' she asks incredulously.

'You've been seeing him for what now? Almost two months? It was bound to happen.'

Em huffs and smiles at her boss.

'Oh.' Kat's face turns serious, much like things between her and Jefferson have. Kind of.

Surprisingly, the blonde's heart skips a beat at the realization. Her cheeks turn pink and she shakes her head to stop it from spreading.

'So, you're fine with it? What did you mean when you said you've made other arrangements? You're still going?'

_Curious as ever_. Emma smiles.

'But how?' the older blonde's eyebrows arch, waiting for an explanation.

'Oh I'm going.' Emma confirms and looks at her boss who's shaking her head in question.

'Regina's taking me as her plus one.' Em simply states while looking away. Hoping she sounds casual.

'What? How did I not know that?!' She exclaims. Filling the car with that shrill voice of hers.

It's making Emma hiss.

'Calm down Kat! It's not that big of a deal.' _It's a huge deal actually. _

'Did she ask you?' the older woman asks Em quickly.

'Yes. Why?' Em snorts nonchalantly.

Smiling knowingly, feeling proud of her brunette friend, she pulls up her shoulders and faints disinterest.

'Oh well you know, I figured you wouldn't have had the guts to ask her.'

Em rolls her eyes and sighs.

'yeah well, It's not really my position to ask if I can be someone's plus one, now is it?'

Kathryn strangely doesn't reply and just chuckles before changing the subject.

* * *

><p>The interview goes splendid. Kathryn's natural flair and excellent (though sometimes or often overly-enthusiastic) social skills did it again.<p>

All the while, Emma has a lot of work sorting through Kat's e-mails. Hours pass.

Kathryn being Kathryn's still catching up with… anyone that's willing to talk to her.

The girl is sitting next to the window, looking out. It's raining, shower-storming really.

She smiles at the sight of the horrible weather, silently thanking it, for Regina hadn't let her leave her house the night before, because of it.

She chuckles lightly.

As if on cue her phone goes off. Just once. It's a text.

Even without looking, she knows who it's from. Call it a sixth sense, an extra sense that picks up on anything Regina Mills related.  
>It's taken her a while to fine tune the special skill, but she's pretty sure she's come to master it now.<p>

She then finally looks down at her iPhone and smirks. _Score_

_Landed safely X- Regina_

_Great! __:) __Now have fun and come back soon X-Emma_

_I already can't wait. X- Regina_

She wishes she was more of a writer to come up with pretty words to send to the blonde girl, but unfortunately, she's not a poet and this will have to suffice.

Reg sighs, relieved about everything that has happened in the past twelve hours.

Somehow, it feels like her life is a complete new one. One that fits her way better than the last one.

The stress about her lines is non-existent now. Emma's helped her a great deal. She now knows she can do it. Having read through them again on the plane she's confident she's ready for her scenes.

Which of course, she is.

* * *

><p><em>I already can't wait. <em>the blonde mouths voiceless as she re-reads the simple text message, she's gotten a couple of hours prior.

She and her boss had decided to stay in for the remainder of the day. They'd get as much work done as possible.  
>It's not like they had anything else on their agendas anyway.<p>

'Is everything alright over there?'  
>Kat raises an eyebrow. She's been watching Emma on and off the entire afternoon. The girl seems different, somehow. Kathryn can't pin point exactly what's different about the girl, but it's something. Like she's less on edge and much more relaxed.<br>Not that she'd been so extremely on edge before but, today she seems to have some kind of lightness going on.  
>Whatever it is, it's frickin' suspicious, is what it is.<p>

'Yeah sure, why?' Em looks up, turning the screen of her phone away, out of sight so the older woman doesn't see.  
>Not that she would actually be able to read what's on there, the letters being tiny and half a living room away from the woman's curious eyes.<br>But still, out of reflex, Em ducks her phone.

Kathryn narrows her eyes at the girl.

'Emmaaaaa.' She drags out suspiciously. 'Is there anything you need to tell me?'

_Ugh. that eyebrow again. That so doesn't suit you Kat._ Em thinks in annoyance.

The girl's eyes go a tiny bit wider as she tries to hide her nervousness.

She'd not discussed this with Regina of course. What would her girlfriend do in this situation? Lie through her teeth probably, right?

'Nope, nothing. Just minding my own business.' She says before returning her attention to her laptop. Which she hadn't really been giving that much attention, if she'd had to be honest.

'Or well, your business to be fair.' She adds, chuckling and starts to type random letters while staring in, what seems like deep thought, at her desktop.

'One of these days I'm gonna unravel all of your secrets, Swan.' Kathryn groans.

The girl scrunches up her nose and laughs.  
>'Ew that sounds weird. Don't. And by the way, not to disappoint you but… There's really nothing that I'm keeping from you.'<br>She actually somewhat manages to sound believable.

Somewhat. Not that her boss would actually believe her of course. But it's enough to keep the woman quiet. For now.

Emma sighs, deciding that perhaps the time has come to carry on with her work.

So she does.

* * *

><p>Friday is pretty much event-less. A shooting day for Kathryn, Emma tags along and is utterly bored. She helps Mary Margret go through some lines.<br>She shouldn't be surprised to learn that the woman is indeed rather annoying and has the personality of a care bear.  
>Which is at times, sickening and pathetic. Emma's sure those are some of the terms Regina would use. She herself, settles for simple and naive.<br>But would, if the gorgeous brunette were here right now, totally agree with Regina.

In the evening, Kathryn and Emma decide to go to bed fairly early. The next evening will be a late one, probably.  
>The get together in honor of ABC's anniversary promises to be quite the party and Kat of course, is overly enthusiastic.<p>

Emma is as well, for different reasons.

But her boss doesn't have to know that, now does she?

They both retract to their rooms around 10:30pm. Em turns on some music on her laptop and takes her copy of 'On The Road'. It's not the most cheerful piece of literature but life isn't always a party after all. She momentarily thinks of her own time "on the road" and chuckles a little bitter.  
>The meaning behind that tittle applies to her in more than one way of course. In some of which painfully so.<p>

There's her very first experience with an actual road.

Because there she was, who knows how many hours or days old, on the side of a road.

She doesn't actually remember it of course. Luckily. Imagine having to live with the actual memory of being left like that as a newborn.  
>How unwanted can you be?<p>

She rolls her eyes and blinks back tears that wouldn't actually spill anyway.

There's no tears left, not for herself.

Her train of thoughts moves on to the second time where she found herself "on the road".

Emma was fifteen and disappointed in pretty much any adult she'd ever met.

Living on the street gave her a feeling of independence, even if it could get so very cold.

She had met her first friends on the street. Those are good memories, ones she is so glad to still have and can recall so vividly.

Not much later she'd joined some teens, much like herself –they called themselves the lost boys, even though a third of them were girls, whatever- in performance projects, they had a small business running and though they didn't have much, they had food and a roof above their heads.

That's when the third chapter of her own journey "on the road" took place.

They actually got to tour with their little performance group, giving workshops at local youth shelters in Western-Europe. Now that was living.

She smiles fondly at the memory and sighs at the image of Alice that springs to her mind.

After that she'd started wandering again.

Back "on the road", until Kathryn had found her.

She still can't believe how crazy that was. As shitty as her life had been.

There's a lot of things she's so grateful for.

One thing's for sure; Emma Swan's life had been anything but mediocre.

'Now that would sell.'

She chuckles and throws Jack Kerouac's On The Road next to her.

Enough reading for tonight. Not that she'd read a letter.

There's too much to think about anyway. Not just memories, no.

For the first time in so long she finds herself eager to think about the future.

It's not a scary place anymore. The future is warm and fuzzy and hot and sweet and many blissful things and of course… Regina.

She smiles, closes her laptop and sinks into the bed before drifting off.

* * *

><p>Her eyes shoot open and her heart races at the speed of light when she's suddenly stirred awake by the unnatural loudness of her phone.<br>The thing does lay right next to her ear.

She huffs and groans and rubs her face before looking at the device. It's too bright.

She's going blind. And then her eyes adjust, slowly.

Still squinting, she registers exactly what's on the screen.

A new text, of a certain… well of her girlfriend actually. Her heart still races, now for different reasons and she blushes then shakes her head and rolls her eyes at how affected she feels by a simple message, that she hasn't even opened yet.

And then she opens it.

_Is it silly that I miss you?-Regina_

Sure, she's had longer texts in her life, but never has she ever received a text that made her heart jump the way this one does.  
>It skips a beat and then races and then skips two more, creating an extremely entrancing rhythm.<p>

Damn, Regina misses her. Okay she's her girlfriend but it hasn't even been three days and it wasn't even as if they'd had spend a lot of time together as girlfriends either.

Though the prospect of that is something the young blonde is looking forward to very much.

_One more night and I'm with you, will you be able to manage? ;) –Emma_

The girl smiles as she presses send. Yeah yeah it's a flirty message, sue her.

Once she feels her phone buzzing in the pocket of her fancy sweatpants - Everything about this woman being fancy, her sweatpants is of course nothing less- Regina is quick to look what Emma's replied to her.

Fuck that girl is a tease.

She feels the longing for her girlfriend awaken once again. It's ever present, but in some moments harder to ignore.  
>And right now-1 am sipping wine, alone in her hotel room- it is impossible to ignore.<p>

_You do realize the effect you have on me right now, don't you?-Regina_

The girl smirks as she reads the message. She could guess of course, but that would mean she'd have to type certain things.  
>Things she's not sure she should be typing.<p>

No, she's just going to hear her brunette girlfriend out.

Who knows, maybe she means something completely innocent anyway.

_Nope, would you be so kind as to enlighten me, your highness?-Emma_

And the teasing continues.

The actress flushes a shade of red that's almost as deep and dark as the wine she's been sipping. It's her second glass.  
>She's used to a lot more, so the fact that she's feeling so very risky tonight does not necessarily have anything to do with the percentage of alcohol that's lingering in her blood. More like, with the need for the blonde girl she's been feeling, for so fucking long. She swallows and smiles, then presses her tongue against the back of her teeth, mentally pushing herself to be daring.<p>

And then she is exactly that.

_I'm so wet and ready for you, Emma-Regina_

The moment Em opens the text and reads the very very provocative words her eyes bulge out of their sockets  
>and she can't stop the gasp that escapes her lips.<p>

As sound asleep as she was just a couple of minutes ago, that's exactly how very awake she feels now.

_Fuck, why would you do that to me? You're impossibly far away…-Emma_

That means Emma wishes she could find out for herself, right? Regina smirks confident.

Well the girl had started flirting this time, so naturally Reg finds it only fair she takes things a little further.

She starts typing away.

_But not for long anymore, I'm counting on you to take care of me tomorrow.-Regina_

_I need you so badly.-Regina_

_Don't worry though, I'll gladly return the favor.-Regina_

_I really can't wait to have my way with you, baby.-Regina_

Emma's breathing is labored and loud and it's more like panting really. Her mouth is wide in shock, as are her eyes.

The messages keep coming and Emma really has no idea how to respond to any of them. She is completely speechless and so incredibly turned on right now.

But what is she supposed to do? Surely she shouldn't …? But she's aching for some kind of release… and those messages…  
>fuck why is Reg sending her such messages?<p>

She's seeing her the next day and she is definitely planning on giving the woman exactly what she wants, once they are together.

But what the fuck is she supposed to do now?

_Stop it Regina, 16 more hours until I see you… You're killing me here.-Emma_

_How am I killing you?-Regina_

_Oh you're so innocent, right?-Emma_

_Oh you love it… Don't tell me you're not horny too…-Regina_

_Yes I am… and it's all your fault… (btw. You're evil) -Emma_

Regina can't help but laugh at the girl's last response

It's also not unpleasant to find that she's actually pretty good at seducing the gorgeous girl. Even via text messaging. Let's continue.

_Are you saying you're wet and ready for me too?-Regina_

Em whimpers into the silence of her room. Feeling embarrassed as her own voice fills her ears, and also very aroused at the thought that somewhere,  
>many miles away, the dark haired actress is probably feeling much alike.<p>

_Yes. Yes I am. So very.-Emma_

Regina's smirking, licking her lips while a low moan escapes them.

Her face must be flushed because she feels incredibly hot at the moment.

The woman knows what she wants to do… but should she?

Damn if only her girlfriend was here right now… or well… she was over there…they could have fun together. Reg's mind is reeling wild with all the possible things they could do. When all of the sudden she has an idea. She's not a hundred percent sure the young blonde will be into it,  
>but she knows she needs this. She takes her chances and quickly types a new text.<p>

_Good, now touch yourself for me. Tell me what it's like.-Regina_

_What?!-Emma_

Well, If she wasn't fully awake before she surely is now and so is every single inch of her body. Her heart is drumming in her ears.  
>That entrancing rhythm, only louder and louder and damn.<p>

_Oh please… I can't wait another 16 hours, baby. I'm in need of a release… let's text our way through it?-Regina_

She's no longer able to keep her arousal at bay and lays back on the king-sized bed to get more comfortable.  
>Holding her phone with her left hand, she slips her most functional one down her sweatpants beneath her lace panties.<p>

_So… what you're saying is that… we should masturbate?-Emma_

Regina smiles tenderly while a light moan effortlessly leaves her lips as she's reading Emma's message.

Her fingers find their way to her slick folds as she uses a single finger to stroke the entire length of her slit. She's incredibly wet and slides through easily. Moving on to her hardened clit, around which she's now tracing lazy circles. She whimpers imagining it's the young woman's hand teasing her hot core.

'Okay Emma, time to loosen up darling.' She huskily says and starts typing again.

_I'm saying you should finger that beautiful wet pussy of yours and imagine your hand is mine.-Regina_

_Fuck,… okay but only if you do the same…?-Emma_

Her body and heart warm at the knowledge that Emma's willing to do this with her.

Even if she needed some encouraging at first. If she wouldn't want it, Emma wouldn't do it. Regina knows her.

_Type it. I wanna read what you want me to do, Emma-Regina_

She's nervous. Why is she so nervous? It's just touching herself. She's touched herself before. But this time is very different, isn't it? This time she's told to do so and that has her mind spinning and her panties flooded. She's told to … _Breathe Em _…finger herself by her gorgeously hot girlfriend, Regina Mills.

AND on top of that, she is supposed to tell her what to do.

She starts typing and sends out a short sentence. So hoping for it to be okay.

_I want you to rub your clit. Now. –Emma_

The moment she presses send, she shuts her eyes tightly.

When she opens them again the message is successfully delivered and she releases a huge breath. She can't have a stroke right now.

Continuing to take deep breaths, Em quickly slips her hand down her underwear.

She's soaking wet. She already knew that much. It really isn't a surprise at all, considering everything the brunette has texted her thus far.

As soon as Regina receives the message she let's out another moan and instead of circling her hard bundle of nerves she roughly starts rubbing it.  
>It's making her pant out heavy.<p>

_Mmmm I'm doing it… I'm rubbing it for you.-Regina_

_Oh my fucking god she's actually doing it._ Em's head rolls back in pleasure as she slips a single digit into her tight pussy at the knowledge.

_Oh my god, yes.-Emma_

_Oooh so good baby, I wish you could feel how wet you make me.-Regina_

And she is. Fucking wet… It's the undeniable effect the young woman has on her.

_Fuck, I wish I could taste your pussy. I wanna drink all of you so bad right now.-Emma_

Her words make Regina turn into liquid. She's one big horny mess.

Emma's letting loose alright.

_Good girl. _Regina smiles as her own very soft whimpering fills the hotel room.

The brunette stops rubbing her clit and starts to tease her entrance. Slipping in just the tips of her fingers and grinding against her own palm.

_Fuck yes, fuck me baby.-Regina_

_Oh I'll fuck you... I'll take you nice and slow and then harder and harder. If I were with you right now I'd be pushing two fingers into your hot cunt, baby. Rock your hips into my hand.-Emma_

Regina gulps and squeals and feels herself grow nothing but carnal at Emma's choose of words.

She slams two fingers inside of herself. She's hard and rough because she needs it. She feels herself tighten around her own skin and her breathing is starting to hitch.

_Oh fuck Please I want that! I'd bury my fingers inside of you too. I want to feel you loose yourself around me.  
>Oh baby I'm gonna cum soon. Together?-Regina<em>

Emma too, is so very close to feeling herself explode, especially when she reads yet another incredibly hot message from her girlfriend.

The young blonde adds a finger and pumps in and out. Stretching herself. She's buried knuckle deep now and starts twisting her fingers vigorously.  
>Her thumb grazing over her swollen clit.<p>

Typing's becoming a challenge. Emma forces her eyes to keep their focus as her left thumb struggles to hit the right letters.

_Oh Regina, cum for me please… Give it to me! I'm gonna cum for you…So hard._

_Think of my tongue inside your pussy… just a few more hours and I'm sucking on your hard clit. That is a promise!-Emma_

And that's when they both feel it. The extreme pleasure taking over their bodies.

The release they've both been waiting for, both been trying to delay.

But there was no way they could have waited any longer.

_FUCK EMMA…!-Regina_

_WOW-Emma_

_Well, that was amazing -Regina_

_Damn that was the hottest thing ever.-Cam_

_Agreed… You're such a turn on.-Regina_

_Okay, you're not allowed to message me anymore today. Your words are pure torture.-Emma_

_Well well, is that so, Miss Swan?-Regina_

_Yes. Now sleep. I'll be at your place at 6pm tomorrow. I can drive with you, right?-Emma_

_Yes please.-Regina_

_Good __:) __Sweet dreams, babe X-Emma_

_Oh that shouldn't be a problem ;) bye darling XX-Regina_


	13. Chapter 13

So it's been a long time since my last update, but things have been hectic. There, that's my excuse.

This chapter is a long one so that should make up for it. :) The next one coming up is definitely rated M! (Just so you know)

Here's chapter 13. Let me know what you think! I really really really don't mind reviews in case you were wondering. No need to spare me from those ;)

Here we go...

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

'Make it quick, Kat. I'm about to board.'

She is. Picking up her purse and dragging her trolley behind her she goes to stand in line. Ticket and ID in hand.  
>Holding her phone between her shoulder and ear as she's answering Kathryn's call.<p>

'OH MY GOD YOU AND EMMA!' the blonde exclaims.

In that moment; the handle of her trolley slips out of Reg's fingers. It hits the ground, along with her travel documents and cool.  
>She just barely manages to hold on to her phone, allowing her to hear Kat squeal and gasp and jump and do all kinds of obnoxious things.<p>

'what? What did she tell you?' she nervously stutters as she quickly retrieves her fallen stuff. Smiling apologetic at the elderly couple behind her.

'HOLY FUCK IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT?!' This woman's volume wheel only turns one way it seems.

'I… You were bluffing?' Regina scrunches up her face, feeling stupid for selling herself out like that.

'Reggie, babe… You're missing the point here… YOU AND EMMA!' for a moment there it almost seemed as if she'd learned to talk like a normal human being again. That was idle thinking.

'Can you not yell, Kathryn?' Regina keeps her voice low. The last thing she needs is strangers hearing in on her personal affairs.

'I knew something was up! So you finally told her?' the blonde woman sounds so full of herself. Reg can't help but groan into her phone.

'Oh c'mon, you knew I knew.' Kat huffs.

'You had suspicions.' Regina states curtly.

'About you two hooking up. But I never had suspicions about how much you wanted to be in each other's pants. I knew THAT.'  
>The blonde woman now laughs loudly.<p>

As expected as that was, Regina can't help but wince at Kathryn's choice of words. The woman doesn't have a filter, after all.

'I'm glad you find my love life so amusing Kathryn. But would you be so kind as to not make it sound so gross?' She hisses.

'Chill Reggie, what's gross about wanting to be in her pants? It's only natural. At least now you have a love life for me to tease you about.'  
>The blonde actress chuckles casually.<br>At which Reg deadpans. 'Oh so you realize you're being horribly annoying?'

'What I realize is…. that I'm so proud of you Regina Mills.' Her sudden sincerity takes Regina by surprise.

The brunette woman blushes, smiles a little and murmurs

'Thanks.'

'So that's why our little Swan has been walking on clouds ever since she left your place.

She got laid.'

And she's back to being incredibly irritating.

Regina closes her eyes and tightens her jaw.

'Not exactly.' She says quietly. _Why are we talking about this?_

It's silent for about ten seconds. Ten long seconds. Until suddenly, the blonde woman breaks out in laughter.

'So you finally come to admit you have feelings for each other and you still don't act upon it?' She asks in disbelieve. Why is she not even that surprised about it? These two do everything so excruciatingly slow… That doesn't make it any less ridicules though.

'Ow shut up Nolan, we did make out!' Regina hisses defensively. Hating that her so called friend is making fun of what's actually a really big deal.

'and talked about our feelings.' She adds, because it's the truth.

Not that Kat deserves the truth.

'Okay I see… well that must have given you multiple orgasms yes.' The blonde states seriously and then starts laughing again.

Reg rolls her eyes and tries to ignore her. She glances at the line in front of her.

_Why is it moving so agonizingly slow?_

'I guess you wouldn't be interested in learning she's my girlfriend now would you?' she says proudly. Quietly, it's no else's business.

Silence again.

'I'm speechless Regina Mills.'

'That's a first.' Reg chuckles.

Kat audibly sighs before saying

'Please tell me you're gonna do it tonight.'

'Do you ever stop?' Reg asks dryly. Sadly, knowing the answer.

'I'm serious Reg, the anticipation must be unbearable. Just sleep together, already. I don't care how mushy and vanilla you guys no doubt will be.  
>The two of you combined, you're probably able to produce babies with the chemistry that's going on. You so deserve to be happy. Both of you.'<p>

For a moment there, the brunette isn't really sure how to react.

She feels her cheeks turn pink.

'Not that it's any of your business, but it's probably gonna happen tonight.' She admits quickly. Not sure why she's giving the blonde this much information.

Kat squeals, one of her signature squeals. _Wonderful. _Making Regina wince once more.

'I'm so happy for you babe! So have you watched porn?' The question is asked as if it's the most casual thing in the world.

Reg gulps and her eyes grow wide and wild as she looks around her if anyone else had picked up on that horrible question.  
>No one has of course, but she still can't help but grow entirely flustered at the direction in which this conversation is heading.<p>

'This conversation is over Kathryn.' Her voice is stern and low. She's about to end the call when the blonde goes on. Willing to give her one last chance, Regina hangs on and listens. _I'm so naive_. She sighs.

'What? I'm just trying to help! You're a lesbian virgin Reggie. Emma's a gold star. You want her to enjoy herself don't you?' Regina can almost hear the other actress pull up her shoulders and roll her eyes as she says all of this so fucking casually.

She herself, is becoming very very angry.

Composing herself, for the sake of her fellow-travelers, who are still waiting in line with her, _How the fuck have we not moved yet?!_

Regina calmly says.

'Where did you ever get the impression that you're even entitled to speak to me like that, Kathryn? All of this, is private. I don't have to tell you anything. This is between me and Emma. This is the last time I told you anything. And what the fuck is a gold star?!' that last part she says slightly less composed.  
>Not that she should care, but if it's something Emma is… then naturally… Regina wants to know what it means.<p>

'It means she's only ever had sex with girls. Women.' Kat quickly recovers. Not wanting to emphasize the age difference between them.

'One' Reg can't help but murmur. Not that it matters what Emma did or didn't do in the past. It's now that counts.

'What?'

'One girl.' she rolls her eyes, hating to have to clarify herself. Again, not that she owes it to Kat.

'Oh well at least you've talked about it. So, you've made out and talked about sex. You kinda sound like a ten year old me.' The blonde woman laughs.

'You were a sick kid Nolan, not that that's surprising at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hang up and go find myself a new best friend. Goodbye.  
>I hope you'll burn in hell.' She ends the call abruptly after that. Long overdue of course because she's already all worked up.<p>

The people in front of her start walking.

_Oh now it's moving. _She huffs under her breath, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>When Emma's standing in front of Regina's door she's a little nervous.<p>

They're good nerves. Also, she feels a little shy. The last thing she's heard from her older girlfriend was well… interesting to say the least.  
>Their texts had been rather intense.<p>

Knowing Regina, she'll probably be feeling equally flustered about it, when she comes eye to eye with Emma.

The door opens.

'Hi.' Emma grins, her left hand mid-air in a little wave directed at the brunette.

Regina smiles wide and breathes her name.

'Emma.'

Their eyes are glued to each other's. It's not awkward. Intense and very amazing, yes.

But not uncomfortably so.

_She's so beautiful. _Emma thinks.

She blinks a couple of times and then sighs and moves forward, stepping inside.

Regina moves backward a bit, giving Emma space to enter.

The girl closes the door behind her and leans against it, smirking at Regina. Silently challenging her. Her blonde hair is loose around her shoulders cascading beautifully against her cheeks.

The brunette's hand moves up and tentatively pushes a stray of gold behind Em's ear.

'Look at you, my beautiful Emma.' She says in a raspy voice.

Em blushes and rolls her eyes playfully. She then reaches for Reg's blazer and pulls her against her own body. Loving the softness of the woman's perfect curves against her.

'When are you planning on kissing me?' She jokes cutely against full lips.

The actress, feeling a little startled, thinks of something to say and then decides to not say anything.

Instead she closes the small distance between them and presses her lips against Emma's.

Both moan at the contact. Emma, not feeling very patient in the moment, swipes her tongue against Reg's mouth twice and is denied access both times.  
>She furrows her brows and pulls back. Regina's smiling mischievously at her, at which the younger girl narrows her eyes.<p>

'Open your mouth.' She demands sternly.

Regina laughs, obviously enjoying Em's eagerness and the way the girl doesn't hesitate to ask exactly what she wants.

She nods and opens her mouth, inviting Emma to do whatever. Lean back in for example.

The girl smirks again and lowers her head slightly. Taking Regina's lower lip between her teeth.

They're both wearing heels. Which is very normal for Reg but so out of character for the blonde. There's not much else she could have worn to a party like tonight's so she'd let Kat convince her to put the something-inches on. It does have it's perks of course. Regina will be smaller than her the entire evening. Which of course, the woman is. But in public, when wearing footwear, it never actually appears that way.  
>When Emma kisses Regina, she finds it so adorable that the woman is smaller than her she's internally thanking Kat for convincing her to wear the stupid heels.<p>

After their tongues have fought for dominance for a while Regina traces kisses against Em's face, her jawline, her neck. Softly sucking on perfumated skin, making sure to not mark her. Not right now and not on such an obvious place, that wouldn't be a good idea. Later and on different patches of skin, gladly.

Her hands move against Em's sides and the younger girl leans her head back against the door, letting out an uncontrolled moan.  
>Regina smiles against her collar bone, and then pulls back to look at her.<p>

'We should go.' She whispers, still smiling.

'Do we have to?' Em's disappointment is obvious. She pouts.

'We do.' Reg says and pecks the girl on the lips once more.

Her fingers trace the waistband of Emma's dress pants.

'I like your clothes.' The brunette says softly and smiles.

'It's okay? I was thinking about maybe wearing a dress but I'm kind of more comfortable like this. I hope you don't mind.'  
>Regina silences her with another kiss.<p>

'Sush. It's perfect.' The woman chuckles against pink lips, making the girl blush.

'_You_ look absolutely stunning.' Em easily admits, because it's more than true.

Regina's heart does cartwheels. She'd so hoped for the blonde to like the outfit she'd put together. A dark dress with a low neckline and bare shoulders, though right now she's still wearing a cream colored blazer with little gold-colored specks, meaning Em would find out about the exposed skin later.  
>Reg had wanted to go bare legged but it's too cold, so she's opted for thin stocking instead.<p>

And gorgeous black Michael Kors heels. Both of their make up's subtle and both have chosen to put on a simple lip gloss,  
>rather than some bright-colored lipstick. What a surprise, right?<p>

'Thank you.' The brunette beams.

Before she can stop herself the younger woman wraps her arms around Reg and she puts her chin on her shoulder, hugging her closely.

'I'm the luckiest girl on earth.' She whispers against dark hair.

Regina inhales slowly, taking in the addictive scent of the girl. Her body shivers, but her heart warms. She places her hands on Emma's hips and pulls her body completely against hers once again, when there's not an inch between them left she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

When they kissed there's passion and want and need and many things that neither of them can define.

But when they hug, like right now… They feel so safe, like they're exactly where they belong.  
>The other's embrace feeling like the most familiar place on earth.<p>

'As long as you feel as special as you are.' Regina says breathlessly.

'Let's go shall we?' She voices a little louder, pushing her desires aside. For now.

'If you say so.' Em smiles a little sad about actually having to leave the house tonight.

'I say so.' Reg says and she quickly takes her purse before they make their way out of the house and get to the actress's car.

Once both women are seated, buckled up and Regina's backing up out of the driveway, Em decides to address something.

'So those texts last night… that was quite something, wasn't it?' desperately hoping that doesn't sound too weird and it's actually okay for her to mention it. She feels they should be able to talk about it. _It _being perfectly okay after all, right?

Regina does not reply right away, instead she seems to be thinking. Of what to say?

'Did you like it?' she suddenly asks.

'Me? … I did... Did you?' She asks uncertain.

'I loved it.' The woman says cocky, but her cheeks are flaming red and Emma realizes her girlfriend has to be at least a little shy about it.

'You're shy.' She states sweetly.

'Am not.' Regina chuckles nervously and she swallows hard before continuing.

'I'm not shy.' _Repeating it won't make it less true_. Em silently muses.

The older woman shakes her head lightly, it's almost as if she's trying to shake the redness from her face.

'Yes I loved it, the only thing off, was not having you with me. Other than that… I loved it.' The brunette states bravely. A small smirk dances on her lips.

'Yeah, that would have made it perfect, wouldn't it?'.

_Okay, so talking about it… definitely a turn on_. Emma realizes.

'Good thing you'll have me with you tonight?' And she makes it a question because she wants to hear it from Regina. As confident and forward as her texts had been, right now… here next to Emma Swan, she's a shy little girl.

The blonde contemplates the possibility that her girlfriend could have been drinking, that her confidence had been boosted by whiskey or cider or whatever. And she needs to know where Reg stands so she doesn't push her away by coming on too strong.

Reg's breathing pretty loud now, Emma realizes and she feels bad if it's her fault.

'You're okay, babe?' She has to ask because her girlfriend's actually squirming in her seat and it looks uncomfortable and it looks awkward_. _

_It also looks absolutely adorable_ Emma thinks to herself but she wants to save the other woman from her misery and put an end to the awkwardness.

'Look, you need to talk to me Regina…' her voice is light and soft but loud enough for the other woman to hear. And she does.

The brunette let's out a little sigh and smiles.

'I've never been with a woman… as blunt and confident as I've made myself seem in the past. Recent past…' and she sends Em a meaningful glare.  
>They both know very well to which event she is referring, of course.<p>

'I'm actually really nervous I won't know what to do… It sounds ridicules I know. I hadn't thought about it … Thought that it would come natural, you know? But then _she_ said… and well… it made me scared that I might as well be very bad at it. And then we're both naked and then what? Like how does it even work? I mean… I can imagine how it works, but do I know exactly what is expected from me? No, I have no idea… not really. For all I know I'm imagining it wrong and it's awful and you'll hate it. What if you lay there thinking. "Fuck she's bad at this, I wish she'd just stop doing… whatever…" That would be so humiliating… And it's scary as hell.'

She spits it all out and it's confusing and it's weird for the young blonde and she's not sure if she's able to process all of the information she's getting.  
>Her brain is working hard.<p>

'Hold on baby, you're not really making sense here…' she interrupts.

Reg realizes she hasn't been breathing and catches her breath while staring ahead at the road. She can't deny how hearing Emma call her nicknames like this, makes her all fuzzy inside. The blonde girl's very determined to make her girlfriend forget all of her worries and starts talking.

'First of all… you were right all along … It will come natural and I will love it. So just stop all of the doom thinking. It doesn't matter if you do or don't know what to do… I'll help you.. we're doing this together, remember? I'll be there… obviously… so any doubts or questions you'll have, we can talk about it.  
>And absolutely nothing is expected of you… If there's anything you're not completely comfortable with, we don't need to do that. So if you'd be so kind as to remove all bad thoughts concerning sex with me from that pretty head of yours, that would be very much appreciated. Thank you.'<p>

Her voice is kind and light and it eases Regina's nerves and she realizes that being away from the blonde almost made her forget how easy being together actually is.

How much she can actually be herself and how wonderful this feels. She smiles at the realization and let's Em continue.

'Secondly… Who said what?'

_Shit!_ Reg thinks.

She hadn't thought about that… But of course she would have to tell the truth about Kathryn knowing about them now.

'Okay… don't be mad…' she starts of carefully.

Her girlfriend keeps quiet and looks at her expectantly but Regina keeps her eyes on the road.

'I might have accidentally told Kathryn about us… She kind of already knew I was in love with you though, so it's not all my fault.  
>She was very suspicious and she caught me of guard and I spilled it. So actually I merely confirmed her suspicion.'<p>

Her words are fast but cristal clear and confronting…

The young woman swallows hard.

'You're… in love with me?' she asks slowly, in a low whisper.

_Fuck _the brunette mentally slaps herself a dozen of times. That was not supposed to come out this way… Not like this at least. There's no way of denying what had been said though… she didn't think she'd have the guts to say it .. not now… not so early in their relationship. She didn't want to ruin what felt so light and easy but here she went and made a mess of it all. Surely the young woman that had stolen her heart would freak out and run for her life.

But no… there's no way back. It's out there in the open.

She visualizes her heart as a deer in her own headlights that she's about to run over and leave there smashed to blood and guts on the middle of the road as she nods and bites down hard on the soft flesh of the inside of her cheek until she tastes the tangy warm blood and focuses on nothing but the sharp pain that comes along with it.

'Good.'

Emma's voice sounds clearer now and it pulls Regina out of her current strain of thoughts.

'Good?'

She turns her head towards the blonde and her jaw slams open while her heart starts to race.

'Yeah, good. Very very good.' She confirms. 'I'm in love with you too.'

Her smile is gorgeous and hypnotizing and the actress has to force herself to look at the road because she wouldn't want to cause an accident.

But damn it's so hard to look away from those eyes. That mouth… The glow on the girl's skin… her pink cheeks… And … _Damn she's in love with me too_.

It echoes through her mind to the point where's she's not certain if the words were ever really there or if it's her mind that's playing tricks on her…  
>maybe she's dreaming… But the metallic taste in her mouth reminds her that she's very much awake, as does the light squeeze on her thigh.<br>At some point, Emma must have reached over to check if her girlfriend was quite alright.

'You're okay baby?' she chuckles softly.

'Um… yeah… of course… you're in love with me. Great. That's great. I… yes. I'm great.'

She can't form a correct sentence right now but she doesn't really care anyway.

Her smile is worth a thousand dollars and more.

Scrap that… it's priceless. Her smile is absolutely priceless…

'Wait, you're not mad Kat knows?' The older woman suddenly asks surprised.

'Why would I be mad? And when did you tell her? Sorry, confirm her suspicion?' Emma corrects herself quickly and winks at Regina as the later looks at her from the corner of her eye.

_How is it that she makes everything feel so easy?_ The brunette can't help but wonder.

'She called me this morning, screaming out our names. I thought you'd told her.'

She explains dryly, remembering she's mad at the woman.

'Were you mad at me?' Emma chuckles.

'Of course not. I'm mad at Kathryn though. She's really pissed me off. She really doesn't know when to stop.' Her voice is laced with annoyance.

'What did she say anyway?' The blonde asks curious. Of course she knows her boss can be a pain in the ass, but what exactly had she said that had Regina so worked up.

For one millisecond the brunette squeezes her eyes shut, and re-focuses on the road.

She groans, hating to have to tell Emma _that._

'She suggested for me to watch porn.' Then she bites her tongue, despising those words on it.

'What?!' Emma gulps. 'Why?'

Reg rolls her eyes and explains. 'So I'd know what to do.. you know… to you.' Murmuring.

The girl can't help but laugh hysterically at that. That does sound like something for Kat to say.

'Oh you think that's funny?' Reg chuckles. Adoring how light Emma's making this for her.

'Considering lesbian porn is pretty much all made for men…' Em clears her throat.

'Don't, don't watch that. I mean… At least not for me.' She says before thinking, hoping she makes sense.

'Yeah well, not that I would ever consider taking advice from her anyway. She just really angered me. It's none of her business. We're none of her business.'

Em squeezes her thigh again.

'Well I know I'm gonna have to kick her butt for making you doubt having sex with me.'

Regina laughs loudly at that. _That laugh._

'Oh don't worry, that could never actually happen. And really, I believe her intentions were the exact opposite…she just has a very particular way of expressing herself I guess.'

'Wait until she comes crawling on her knees when she realizes she's in love with Jefferson.'

Em glances at her girlfriend and grins.

'Oh I can't wait for that moment, alright. She needing our advice for once. Not that we'd ever actually need hers. She just forces it upon us.'

Reg laughs again, feeling some of her anger towards the blonde actress disappear.

After all, Kat can't really help the fact that she's so very… Kathryn Nolan.

'At least she'll have two experts on the subject to help guide her through it.'

The girl states proudly. Her hand still resting on Regina's leg. It's decided to stay there forever.

Regina hums in confirmation. Agreeing all the way

They sit in comfortable silence until they reach their destination. Both of their toothpaste smiles never leaving their lips.

* * *

><p>The venue is huge, it's gorgeous, it's fairytale like. Everything seems to be illuminated and the guests look stunning. Emma can't help but feel out of place. Not really owning the kind of attire, one wears to such events, she'd simply put on a classy pants suit. She does look so very beautiful.<br>It's just that, this world she finds herself in right now, could not be more different from the one she's lived in for the bigger part of her life than it is.

She swallows hard as they enter, recognizing some of her boss's colleagues she smiles friendly, shakes hands, kisses cheeks as she greets them.

She'd initially thought it might seem weird for her and Regina to enter together but that really wasn't the case.  
>The place was packed already and not a soul had noticed or cared.<p>

Regina of course, notices Em's discomfort. She momentarily grabs her hand, taking Emma's breath a way by the simple gesture. The girl looks at her.  
>Her eyes full with emotion.<p>

Regina quickly realizes, this is the very first time they're holding hands. It might not seem like a big deal. It really is a huge deal.  
>The small display of affection makes the butterflies in their stomaches go wild. Regina blushes and smiles cutely.<p>

Em's forgotten all about the fancy venue and the stunning people and everything… Regina Mills fully occupying her mind.

All of this, the hand holding, really only lasts about three seconds. Reg softly squeezes the sweaty pale hand before letting go,  
>not wanting to draw attention to them. This is all very new after all, she wants to explore this with Emma, without nosy people.<br>Kathryn's hard enough to handle with.

The brunette gracefully takes of her blazer, entrancing Emma with the soft glowing of her bare shoulders. The blonde can't help but blush.  
>Her girlfriend is the prettiest woman in the room. By a long shot.<p>

'Wow Regina you look…'

'Looking gorgeous as ever Regina' A low chuckle's directed at the brunette woman next to her. She knows this guy. Robin something.  
>He's on their show as well.<p>

'Robin.' Reg talks politely. 'Thank you.'

The man nods and clears his throat, averting his eyes to the blonde girl for a split second and then back at Regina.

'Oh this is Emma. Emma, Robin. He's also…'

'An actor.' Em smiles and sticks out her hand for the man to shake. 'I know I've seen you around on set. Hi, nice to officially meet you.'  
>She says very friendly.<p>

'And you are?' He says, rather nonchalantly.

'Euhm.' The girl hesitates, not really knowing what is he wants to know; Regina had said her name already…

'Also an actress and Kathryn's personal assistant.' The older woman states while smiling proudly.  
>If it were possible, Emma would be growing several feet, the way she feels.<br>The way Regina makes her feel. The way the woman talks about her, with so much worth.

'Ah I see…' he hesitates.

'Emma.' The girl repeats, slightly shrinking at the guy's tone. Feeling pretty much insignificant under his gaze. She purses her lips and swallows nervously.

'Regina honey, how has life been treating you?' His eyes are back on Regina.

Not her eyes, no.

The woman sighs and shakes her head.

'Robin, you can drop the act. I'm not interested. Life's treating me amazing, in case you really were wondering. Now if you'll excuse us, Emma and I wanted to catch up with some friends. So have a nice evening.' She then, quite literally turns her back on him. Em's still standing there, mouth agape at what's just taken place. She's looking at the once smug guy, who's now red as a tomato.

'Again, so nice to meet you Robin.' She smiles "friendly" and quickly follows her brunette girlfriend.

'What was that?' She chuckles at Reg's side. The later looks at the blonde and smiles fondly.

The girl's face is so perfect and smooth, also begging to be kissed all over.

But she pushes the thought to the back of her mind, for later.

'He and I dated. Well… one time to be exact.' She says flatly.

Em's face falls. 'Oh' she murmurs, pursing her lips a little uneasy.

The brunette bites her lips as she notices the change in Em's stature.

'It was nothing Emma. Obviously I wasn't interested. After a boring dinner he dropped me off at my place and tried to kiss me and…  
>well let's just say he wasn't as tactful as you are. His lips weren't fully on mine yet and he already started groping me.' She huffs<br>'I pushed him away and told him to leave. Now it's history. Clearly he's still and asshole.'

Em's cheeks are flushed pink and she chuckles.

'Good. I mean… you should have killed him but telling him to leave was a good alternative.' She smiles before frowning.

'I can't believe he was so disrespectful towards you.'

'You can't? Honestly Emma, he just treated you horribly… I wanted to rip his face off.' The woman says through clenched teeth making Em giggle.

'You're so sexy when you're defensive.' The blonde whispers in a low tone, making her girlfriend blush crimson. She sighs.

Champagne in hand, they run into Mary Margaret next. Regina of course, ignores her like she's some kind of disease and Emma smiles friendly.  
>'Hi' she even says. Earning en eye roll from her brunette girlfriend.<p>

When they bump into someone Regina's worked with, the woman's always quick to introduce Emma.  
>Wanting to make sure the girl feels at ease and has a good time.<p>

Em does have a good time. Not once has the brunette left her side.

When they see Kathryn, she looks absolutely beautiful, Jefferson does too. A little eccentric with that high hat of his but it does suit him.

The look in Kat's eyes is one of mixed feelings. She clearly wants to break out in a huge grin, but is holding herself from doing so.  
>Emma's also pretty sure she's biting her tongue to keep it from saying things she shouldn't. Not when Regina's angry with her.<p>

The brunette keeps a straight face while approaching.

'Jefferson' she smiles and gives him a friendly kiss. As does Emma. 'Hey Jeff. Loving the hat.' She grins. 'Hi Em, loving the suit.' He winks.

'Thanks' she smiles proudly. Regina looks at her girlfriend, gives her a quick once over. And smirks appreciatively. Obviously, agreeing with Jefferson.

'Oh Reggie, look at you. You look so happy. Stop hating on me, please? I'm sorry okay. I'll never be annoying again, I promise! I mean, I was right though and the things I said… you know I just said them to help right? I really don't want you to be mad at me I'

'Shut up.' The brunette interrupts Kathryn. 'You're already annoying me again' she deadpans.

'Empty promises, that's all you give me.' She dryly goes on, eying the blonde actress sternly.

'But I am really happy. So you're lucky I'm in a good mood. Of course I forgive you Katy. Come here.' She says. Her voice grows warmer each syllable.

'Oh my god!' Kat takes the woman in her arms and squeezes her. 'Emma what have you done with her, she's a different person. She's never initiated a hug!' Kathryn squeals.

Em laughs of course. Jefferson too.

Reg just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 'Don't make me regret it Kat.' But chuckles.

Suddenly something catches Em's eye.

'Holy..! Excuse me. I've gotta…' and she's gone.

The girl quickly makes her way towards… someone.

'What the actual fuck! Wendy what are you doing here?!'

'Wha… Emma?! Oh my god Em, I can't believe it's you!' The girl says and wraps her arms around Em. They hug tightly, holding on for what seems like forever. At least to Regina, who's seeing it all happen from a distance.

'How are you Em?' Wendy asks excited.

'I'm… so good. Jesus how come you're here?' She's still holding the girl's hands in hers.

'Peter and I, we're working as production assistants for the network. Doing anything and everything around the sets, you know.' She explains smiling.

'You're looking so good Emma, I didn't even know you were back!' She squeezes Em's pale hands.

'That's so cool, I'm so happy for you guys! Is he here too? I need to see him.' She smiles wide.

'Yeah he is, he's.. I don't know he's around somewhere. Socializing. You know him, he hasn't changed.' She chuckles.

'What have you been up to?' She's eager to know.

'I'm Kathryn Nolan's personal assistant now.' She smiles, earning a gasp from her friend.

'What?! That's amazing Emma! I'm so happy for you!' Another hug.

_Okay that's enough. _Regina makes her way towards the girls.

'Hi' She smiles and sticks out her hand.

Em's startled a little. Wendy looks confused as well. Naturally she knows who Regina is. She's pretty confused as to way the woman would come to so formally introduce herself but she does the friendly thing and shakes the brunette's hand.

'Hi, I'm Wendy.' Wendy nods. 'I'm a big fan.' and smiles.

'Regina.' Reg nods politely. And then hesitates, not really sure what her plan was.

'I.' Em picks up on her uncertainty. 'Regina, Wendy was part of the Lost Boys too. We haven't seen each other since…' she pauses. 'In years.' Reg of course knows since when exactly but wisely decides to not check to make sure.

Her jealousy vaporizes when she learns Wendy's who she is. One of Emma's first real friends. They're still holding hands though.

'Oh Darling, it's been so long.' Em sighs while looking at the other girl.

Reg's eyes go wide and she almost chokes on air. She doesn't think twice, doesn't think once either, when she places her arm around her girlfriend's waist, letting it rest on her hip. Em's body warms at the touch. Instantly.

Wendy's eyes register the gesture immediately for what it is and her eyes shoot up to Em's face. The content smile and the light blush she finds there tell her everything she needs to know. She looks at Regina and smiles wide, but doesn't say anything.

Right then a young tall man envelops his arms around Wendy's waste. He kisses her cheek.

'Look who's here Pete.' She murmurs against his lips. Peter glances up at the company.

'Em!' One second is all it takes for him to take her in his arms and twirl her through the air.

'Emma Swan, I can't believe it's you!' He says, while letting go.

He looks at the brunette next. 'Hi' he smiles, suddenly turning shy. 'I'm Peter. I …You're very good. At what you do. You know.' He smiles awkwardly.

Reg chuckles; 'Thank you. You're one of the performers of the Lost Boys as well?' she asks friendly. Suddenly feeling much more at ease.

'I' Peter is momentarily startled. 'Oh he was _The_ Lost Boy. We were like… his disciples, really.' Em laughs warmly at the memory.

'He found me.' She turns to and informs Regina quickly. The woman looks at her, understanding exactly what she's saying. And then focusses back on Peter.

'I've heard really great things about you.' She gestures towards both Wendy and Peter.

They both smile shyly. 'That's..' Peter looks at Emma. 'Really nice Emma.' The girl smiles.

Peter hesitates a moment before slowly asking. 'Are you…?' He eyes them both meaningful. Not sure if he should use more words.  
>If Emma would be embarrassed if he'd ask such a thing and then have it not be true…<p>

Em's eyes go wide and she opens her mouth. Her voice is high pitch but low in volume.

'Please don't tell anyone?' Her eyes, pleading along. Wendy's smile is soft and warm and Peter grins at Emma, impressed with his friend.  
>Both could not be happier for her. After everything she's been through. She so deserves this.<p>

'Of course not. You can trust us, you know that.' Peter says.

Em bites her lip and smiles a little awkward and then glances at her girlfriend.

'They are… totally trustworthy.' She's trying to reassure the woman. Even though Reg does not need reassuring at all. They clearly are wonderful.

She rolls her eyes at Em and smiles affectionately. Keeping herself from leaning in and claiming her lips.

Emma looks back at the young couple and asks. 'You guys wanna hang out with us sometimes?' They all chuckle and smile wide.

The four of them start talking. Endless conversations about anything.

Stories about the youngster's shared past, Regina loves to hear all about.

When their ways part, because unfamiliar guy claims Wendy's and Peter's attention, Emma and Regina decide they'd better leave the trio to it.

They exchange phone numbers and say their goodbyes.

'So… what was that all about?' Emma raises an eyebrow at Reg.

The woman looks a little confused.

'What was what all about?'

'You know what I mean.' She smiles knowingly.

The older woman shakes her head, feeling embarrassed about her possessive behavior at the beginning of their interaction with Wendy.

'Don't get me wrong, I'd never complain about you touching me but it did come as a surprise when you grabbed my waist like that. In public.'  
>The blonde smirks.<p>

Regina murmurs something and groans.

'What was that?' Emma's enjoying this, alright.

'I'm sorry. I… don't know what came over me…' she says quietly.

'You seemed so touchy feely and I know you don't do that with a lot of people.' She starts to explain. 'And I wouldn't mind it.. I don't.'  
>She quickly corrects herself. 'I trust you, but I can never know what their intentions are and as long as they don't know you're with me,<br>you're gonna seem available for them to flirt with, you know.'

She's completely flushed. _It's so cute_.

'And you called her darling, you never call people that.'

'Darling's her last name.' Emma laughs.

'And it didn't take them long to figure us out anyway…' She squeezes Reg's bare shoulder lightly, giving the woman goosebumps.

'Yes, about that. Emma I don't want you to think I want to keep you a secret.' Her eyes scream sincerity. Em stares at her for a moment and nods.

'It's just, as soon as it's out there, people are gonna be annoying and I just want to enjoy this between the two of us before things get crazy. Enjoy you.'  
>She softly says.<p>

Emma nods again and her lips part slightly while she slowly draws in some air.

'Wanna bounce this party?' She then asks. Regina smiles wide and it's her time to nod.

'I'd love to bounce this party, with you.'

'Should we say goodbye to Kat?' Em reluctantly asks.  
>'We should definitely not say goodbye to Kat. Actually let's avoid her.' she says in a very serious tone.<p>

They walk out in silence, letting the backs of their hands brush. As much as possible.


End file.
